Wrap Around Her Hearts
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The newest Time Lord series, with the Doctor meeting a Time Lady on New Earth and having her travel with him until the mysterious Torchwood arrives. Series 2 with Female Time Lord/OC - First in the Three Hearts Stories.
1. New Earth

**New Earth**

 _This means Galifrayen._

*£* is a scene break.

Rose leads the way down a good old-fashioned staircase. The whole place is lined with the cells, thousands of them. The Doctor opens one at random. It contains a very sick looking man.

"That's disgusting. What's wrong with him?" The Cassandra-Rose asks the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor tells it.

The Doctor closes the door and moves on to the next. It contains a young woman, not ridden with disease as she is slumped.

"This one seems not to be ridden with disease, can I touch your heart?" The Doctor asks the woman.

"Yes. You may. The name is Sophia." The woman says.

The Doctor feels the woman's left and right parts of her chest, this then reveals that she is a Time Lord, she gets out of the patient cell.

"What about us? Are we safe?" The Cassandra - Rose asks.

"The air's sterile. Just don't touch the others." The Doctor tells them.

He closes the door.

"How many patients are there?" Sophia asks.

"They're not patients." The Doctor says.

"But they're sick." The Cassandra - Rose says.

"They were born sick. They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. Lab rats. No wonder the Sisters have got a cure for everything. They've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm." The Doctor explains.

"Why don't they just become destroyed?" Sophia asks.

"Plague carriers. The last to go." The Doctor tells Sophia, which he smiles at her face.

"It's for the greater cause." Novice Hame tells the Doctor.

"Novice Hame, When you took your vows, did you agree to this?" The Doctor asks.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." Novice Hame says.

"What, by killing?" The Doctor shouts. Sophia is a little scared by this, as he turned a little evil after the Time War, but she hasn't known all of it.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame explains that the people in the cells are not real people but are grown.

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" The Doctor asks as his anger gets the better of him, Sophia is still a little concerned from the anger The Doctor is portrayed in that 40 or so seconds.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh." Novice Hame explains some more about how again, these humans were born and bred.

"These people are alive." The Doctor reminds Novice Hame, that even if they were cattle, they are live cattle.

"But think of those Humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." Novice Hame tries to convince him otherwise.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." The Doctor does not accept that.

"But who are you to decide that?" Novice Hame inquires.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." The Doctor reminds Novice Hame.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Sophia checks with Novice Hame.

"We thought it best not." Novice Hame answers Sophia's question.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" The Doctor tells Novice Hame as he then asks about who the hell has changed Rose.

"I don't know what you mean." Novice Hame says.

"And I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed." The Doctor commands Novice Hame to do, reverse Rose's head.

"We haven't done anything." Novice Hame answers.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose lies.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care." The Doctor says.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs. Smarty pants. Lady-killer." Rose commentss.

"What's happened to you?" The Doctor asks.

"Maybe you are this Rose possessed by a diffirent person." Sophia tells the Doctor.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Rose explains about her plan.

"Who are you?" The Doctor inquires Rose.

"The last human." Rose reminds the Doctor.

"Cassandra?" The Doctor asks.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." Rose tells him to do as she squirts the vial up his nose, and he passes out.

"You sentimental idiot, you know. I don't even think you are really possessed." Sophia says to Rose.

"You've hurt him. I don't understand. I'll have to fetch Matron." Novice Hame explains to Rose and Sophia.

"You do that, because I want to see her. Now, run along. Sound the alarm!" Rose commands Novice Hame.

Cassandra pulls on a power cable and sets off the alarms. Hame runs. Sophia looks at the Doctor who is unconisus on the floor and then to Rose.

The other nurses are going towards ICU part of the floor.

"Matron, it's that man, and the girl." Novice Hame tells Matron Casp.

"We heard the alarm. Now get back to work. Tend to your patients." Matron Casp explains to Novice Hame.

The Doctor is inside a cell. Chip has joined his mistress.

"Let me out! Let me out!" The Doctor shouts at Rose or Sophia to let him out of the cell he is in.

"Aren't you lucky there was a spare? Standing room only." Rose explains to him about how he is in the cell.

"You've stolen Rose's body." Sophia tells Rose.

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about three minutes left. Enjoy." Rose explains about how long Cassandra has being planning for.

"Just let Rose go, Cassandra." The Doctor asks.

"I will. As soon as I've found someone younger, and less common, then I'll junk her with the waste. Now hushaby. It's showtime." Rose explains.

"Anything we can do to help?" Sister Jatt inquires.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers. I want money." Rose asks.

"The Sisterhood is a charity. We don't give money. We only accept." Matron Casp says.

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune, and that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment, that's all I want. Oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?" Rose explains about the charity.

"I'm afraid not." Matron Casp whispers.

"I'd really advise you to think about this." Rose tells them.

"Oh, there's no need. I have to decline." Matron Casp reminds Rose.

"I'll tell them, and you've no way of stopping me. You're not exactly Nuns with Guns. You're not even armed." Rose explains.

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" Matron Casp tells Rose.

Matron unsheathes her claws.

"Well, nice try. Chip? Plan B." Rose says.

Chip pulls a lever, and all the doors on that level open. The Doctor comes out along with a lot of dazed, diseased people.

"What've you done?" Sophia asks Rose on what the hell she has done.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake them up. See you!" Rose explains very quickly.

"Don't touch them! Whatever you do, don't touch!" The Doctor commands the Matron and the Sisters.

The Doctor runs after Cassandra, Sophia and Chip as the people advance on the cats.

"Please, save us." A man subject asks.

"I think we should withdraw." Sister Jatt asks Matron Casp.

"We understood what you did to us. As part of the machine, we know the machine." The man subject explains.

"Fascinating. It's actually constructing an argument." Matron Casp comments.

"And we will end it." The man subject finishes his sentence.

He puts his hand into a socket and get electrocuted. The locks on all the cell doors blow, freeing the people inside.

"They're free. By the Goddess Santori, the flesh is free!" Sister Jatt annouces.

"Stop the pain." The man asks.

A woman touches Sister Jatt and she dies, screaming. On a catwalk across the way.

"Oh, my God." Rose exclaims.

"What the hell have you done?" Sophia asks Rose.

"It wasn't me." Rose tries to not blame it on herself.

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra. We've got to go down." The Doctor explains.

" _What about me, Theta?"_ Sophia asks in Old High Galifrayen.

" _Don't worry, Alisiai._ _I've always known a way out with you and yes, I know you were a Time Lady all a long._ " The Doctor explains to Sophia in Old High Galifrayen.

"But there's thousands of them!" Rose shouts to the others.

"Run! Down! Down! Go down!" The Doctor commands.

Matron gets to a telephone.

"Quarantine the building!" Matron commands on the telephone.

"This building is under quarantine." The hospital tannoy annouces.

Shutters slam down across doors and windows.

"Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat, no one may leave the premises." The tannoy explains.

"Keep going! Go down!" The Doctor says.

A lift full of people arrive. They reach out to the nearest person. The grab a woman's hand as they join together.

Cassandra runs to call a lift.

"No, the lifts have closed down. That's the quarantine. Nothing's moving." The Doctor explains.

"This way!" Rose shouts at the others.

She leads the Doctor towards her lair. Chip gets cut off from them as more people approach.

"Someone will touch him." The Doctor says.

"I'm sorry but please, we need to survive as much as we can. Come on, Doctor. _Theta_!" Sophia tells the Doctor.

"Mistress!" Chip calls for Cassandra.

"I'm sorry, I can't let her escape." The Doctor says to Chip.

"My Mistress!" Chip calls for Cassandra again.

Chip jumps down a chute labelled Waste.

Cassandra runs to the back door but there are people there, too.

"We're trapped! What am I going to do?" Rose asks.

"Well, for starters, you're going to leave that body. That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death." The Doctor explains.

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." Rose explains.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me." The Doctor commands.

"You asked for it." Rose tells him.

Cassandra takes a deep breath and blows energy out to the Doctor. Eva keeps Rose up right.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" Rose asks herself.

"Oh, my. This is different." The Doctor says.

"Cassandra?" Rose asks.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" The Doctor says to his newly possesed self.

"Get the hell out of him." Sophia asks.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy. You've thought so too. I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You both like it." The Doctor explains.

The diseased people burst in.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" The Doctor asks the other two.

"We get up the ladder behind you?" Sophia tells them.

"Out of the way, brunette!" The Doctor shouts.

"Oi brown hair!" Sophia calls back.

Up on Ward 26, the Duke of Manhattan lends his considerable bulk to the barricade.  
Chip shuts himself inside a cell in ICU.

Climbing up the stairs.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose asks.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city." The Doctor comments to Rose.

"We're going to die if..." Rose starts her sentence as Matron Casp grabs her ankle.

"Get off!" Rose shouts at Matron Casp.

"All our good work. All that healing. The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything." Matron Casp explains to Rose.

"Go and play with a ball of string." The Doctor comments.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" Matron Casp continues to tell Rose.

A diseased arm reaches up and grasps Casp's ankle. She falls, screaming.

"Move!" Sophia shouts.

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles." The hospital tannoy annouces.

The doors on the next level will not open.

"Help us." Another man subject asks the trio.

"Now what do we do?" The Doctor asks.

"Use the sonic screwdriver." Rose inquires.

"You mean this thing?" The Doctor asks what the silver thing with blue at the end is.

"Yes, I mean that thing." Rose argues.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." The Doctor explains to Rose.

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose explains to the Doctor.

"One of us. Go back into them." Sophia shouts.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor warns Rose and Sophia as the energy transfers back into Rose.

"Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Not till you get out of her." The Doctor commands Cassandra.

"We need the Doctor." Sophia asks.

"I order you to leave her." The Doctor shouts, raising his voice again. So Cassandra swaps back again.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout." The Doctor then says to himself.

"Cassandra, get out of him!" Rose asks the Doctor.

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses. He's so rude." The Doctor explains.

"Go into me. Why and how have you forgot about me? But no, do you have another idea?" Sophia asks.

"Oh, I am so going to regret this." The Doctor says.

Cassandra transfers to the lead woman on the ladder below Sophia.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I look disgusting." The possessed woman below Sophia comments about her appearence.

The Doctor opens the lift doors.

"Nice to have you back." The Doctor says to Rose.

"No, you don't." The possessed woman comments.

Cassandra's energy makes it to Sophia before the lift doors close again.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" The Doctor warns Cassandra, who is inside Eva's head at the moment.

"Inside her head. They're so alone. They keep reaching out, just to hold us. All their lives and they've never been touched." Sophia describes the pain of the people with no help.

The Doctor offers her his hand. 

Frau Clovis lunges at them with a metal stand.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look." The Doctor tries to explain to Frau Clovis.

"Show me your skin." Frau Clovis asks.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead. So how's it going up here? What's the status?" The Doctor continues to explain.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." Frau Clovis tells the trio.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine." The Doctor says.

"Do you really want to break quarantine to kill yourself?" Rose asks Frau Clovis.

"I am not dying in here." Frau Clovis says.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There is ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" The Doctor explains, raising his voice to shout at her when he wants her to turn it off.

"Not if it gets me out." Frau Clovis tells him.

"All right, fine. So I have to stop you lot as well. Suits me. Rose, Eva, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it!" The Doctor explains to the others.

Everyone grabs drip bags while the Doctor collects a long piece of heavy silk rope and starts hanging them on his body.

"How's that? Will that do?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Sophia tells the Doctor, who secretly changes with Rose behind his back.

The Doctor opens the lift doors.

"The lifts aren't working." Rose says annoying both to the Doctor and Sophia.

"Not moving. Different thing. Here we go." The Doctor corrects Rose as he puts the sonic screwdriver between his teeth and runs.

"But you're not going to." Sophia says.

The Doctor jumps and grabs the lift cable.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rose asks.

"Something wonderful maybe?" Sophia mentions.

"I'm going down! Come on!" The Doctor shouts at them as he attaches a round piece of equipment to the cable.

"Not in a million years." Rose comments.

"I need another pair of hands. What do you think? If you're so desperate to stay alive, why don't you live a little?" The Doctor explains as he then asks Rose and Sophia if they want help.

"Seal the door!" Frau Clovis commands.

Cassandra and Sophia are trapped with approaching disease.

"No!" Rose shouts.

She jumps onto the Doctor's back.

"You're completely mad. I can see why she likes you." Rose comments to the Doctor.

"Going down!" The Doctor annouces.

The improvised wheel he has attached to the cable takes them down the shaft. After a short sequence of screaming, the Doctor puts on the brake and they come to a gentle stop on top of the lift, the Doctor returns the wheel to Sophia who follows them.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Rose comments.

"Well, I hope you guys do it again in a better way. Do you think, _Theta?_ " Sophia asks.  
"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." The Doctor commands Rose.  
"There's still a quarantine down there, we can't." Rose tries to say.  
"Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." The Doctor whispers to himself.  
The Doctor pours the contents of the drip bags into the lift's disinfectant tank.  
"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got." The Doctor explains  
"What about you?" Rose inquires.  
"He's got an appointment. Because the Doctor is in." Sophia reminds Rose.  
The Doctor drops down into the lift itself. He opens the doors with his sonic screwdriver.  
The diseased people turn to look.  
"I'm in here! Come on!" The Doctor tells the diseased people.

"Don't tell them." Rose says.

"Pull that lever!" The Doctor asks both of the women.

All the diseased people in hotel reception start to shuffle towards the lift. Sophia pulls the lever instead of Rose.

"Come and get me. Come on!" The Doctor calls for the diseased people

"I'm in here! Come on!"

"Commence stage one disinfection." The tannoy annouces.

"Hurry up! Come on!" The Doctor still calls for the diseased people.

The contents of the disinfectant tank are poured onto him.

"Come on, come on." The Doctor still is calling for the others.

The first of the humans join him, and get sprayed as well, then leave.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" The Doctor commands the humans.

"Pass on what? Pass on what?" Rose asks.

"The cure!" Sophia explains.

"Pass it on!" The Doctor shouts.

The disinfected and wet humans touch their diseased comrades. There are hisses and steam coming off their skin, which is now clear of symptoms.

The wet Doctor helps Cassandra and Sophia down.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Rose asks.

"No. That's your way of doing things." The Doctor tells her. "I'm the Doctor, and I cured them."

A woman hugs the Doctor.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it. That's it. It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive. You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha." The Doctor explains.

A little later, the quarantine has been formally lifted. The Doctor is still wet.

"This is the NNYPD. Please step away from the shuttles." The New New York Police Department's loudspeaker shouts.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD." The Tannoy explains.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor shouts.

They run to the last person left on the ward.

"You were supposed to be dying." The Doctor says.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait." The Face Of Boe tells the Doctor.

"Oh, I hate telepathy. Just what I need, a head full of big face." Rose complains.

"Shut up." Sophia tells Rose.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew." The Face Of Boe says to him.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old." The Doctor mentions.

"There are? That would be impossible." The Face Of Boe asks.

"Wouldn't it just. I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me." The Doctor inquires.

"A great secret."

"So the legend says."

"It can wait."

"Oh, does it have to?"

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day." The Face Of Boe explains as he beams away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic." The Doctor comments. "And now for you."

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Rose asks.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." The Doctor commands her.

"I don't want to die." Rose says.

"I don't think anyone does." Sophia comments.

"Help me."

"I can't."

"Mistress!" Chip shouts.

"Oh, you're alive." Rose says.

"I kept myself safe for you, mistress." Chip explains.

"A body. And not just that, a volunteer." Rose comments.

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." Sophia tells Rose, but she doesn't listen.

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her." Chip says.

"You can't, Cassandra, you." The Doctor argues before the energy transfer takes place and Rose collapses into the Doctor's arms.

"Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah. Hello!" Rose says.

"Hello. Welcome back." The Doctor tells her.

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle." Chip comments.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done." The Doctor explains.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last." Chip explains as he falls to his knees.

"Are you all right?" Sophia asks the dying Chip.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine." Chip says.

"I can take you to the city." The Doctor tells him.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me any more. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good." Chip explains.

"Come on. There's one last thing I can do." The Doctor says to him.

The Tardis materialises out of sight of the party.

"Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were." Casandra explains.

"Thank you." Chip says.

"Just go. And don't look back." Sophia tells him.

"Good luck." Rose says.

"And if you actually see them, you're shocked. But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. À bientôt!" Cassandra says.

"Excuse me, Lady Cassandra." Chip asks.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now. I'm fine, thank you." Cassandra explains.

"No, I just wanted to say you look beautiful." Chip says.

"Well, that's very kind, you strange little thing. Thank you very much." Cassandra tells Chip.

"I mean it. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Chip's body collapses. Lady Cassandra cradles him.

"Oh, my Lord. Are you all right? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get some help! Call a medic or something, quickly!" Cassandra asks.

"Who is he?" A woman inquires.

"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something! I've got you, sweetheart. It's all right. There you are. There you are, I've got you. It'll be all right. There, there, you poor little thing." Cassandra explains.

 **A/N - So, did you enjoy New Earth. It wasn't as hard as writing Robots Of Sherwood but it was a toughie. So, this is a plan I've wanted to do after I left Adam before Series 8 started. Do a Female Time Lady, and Alisiasa is ours. Now, some people may remember my little start off last summer with Lillithena but here is my OFFICAL Time Lady.**

 **So, Alsisisa is in her eighth incarnation played by Natalie Dormer.**


	2. Tooth and Claw

**Tooth and Claw**

 *** &* is the scene break.**  
 _ **Italics**_ **is the Galifrayen speech.**  
 **EDIT: Alissia is not played by Natalie Porman but** _ **The Walking Dead**_ **'s Lauren Cohan.**

The Tardis has already been set in motion for it's flightRose has changed into denim mini-dungarees.

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" Rose asks about her denim mini-dungarees.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag. Hold on, listen to this." The Doctor explains as he puts a CD into the Tardis player. "Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Number One in 1979."

"I played this one time with a friend who loved Ian Dury and the Blockheads. Let's say he had... musical abilities." Sophia mentions, the Doctor smiles at her. It's been a trip

"You're a punk." Rose comments in a jokey way.

"It's good to be a lunatic." The Doctor quotes the lyrics of the song.

"That's what you are. A big old punk with a bit of rockabillly thrown in." Rose continues to comment.

"What's wrong with being a punk?" Sophia says.

"Would you like to see him?" The Doctor asks.

"How'd you mean? In concert?" Sophia inquires. "I don't really know."

"What else is a Tardis for? I can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar, the first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon or Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you think?" The Doctor explains to the two women as he asks them if they want to go see Ian Dury in concert.

"Sheffield it is." Rose says.

"Hold on tight." The Doctor warns Rose and Sophia.

The Doctor beats the rhythm of the song on the console as they travel.

"Come on, Doctor. Don't beat up the Tardis." Sophia tells the Doctor not to do as they stop suddenly, and get thrown to the floor.

"1979. Hell of a year. China invades Vietnam. The Muppet Movie. Love that film. Margaret Thatcher. Urgh. Skylab falls to Earth, with a little help from me. Nearly took off my thumb." The Doctor explains about 1979. "And I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to."

Rifles are cocked at the trio.

"My thumb."

They are surrounded by Redcoats. The officer in charge is on a black horse.

"1879. Same difference." The Doctor finishes.

"You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of the second girl." Captain Reynolds asks the trio.

The Doctor starts to talk in a Scottish accent.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor asks.

"How can you be ignorant of that?" Captain Reynolds inquires.

"Oh, I'm, I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this, this wee naked child over hill and over dale. Isn't that right, ya timorous beastie?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"Och, aye! I've been oot and aboot." Rose tries to put on a Scottish accent but fails.

"No, don't do that." Sophia tells Rose not to do.

"Hoots mon." Rose continues to doing her failing Scottish accent.

"No, really don't. Really." The Doctor agrees with Sophia's asumptions.

"Will you identify yourself, sir and madam?" Captain Reyonlds inquires.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon, from the township of Balamory." The Doctor introduces himself.

"And I'm his wife, Miss Sophie McCrimmon." Sophie says.

"I have our credentials, if I may." The Doctor says.

He gets out his psychic paper.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself." The Doctor explains.

An upper-class English accent comes from a carriage nearby.

"Let them approach." Queen Victoria asks Captain Reyonlds.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am." Captain Reyonlds argues.

"Let them approach." Queen Victoria repeats.

"You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference." Captain Reyonlds tells the trio.

A footman opens the door to reveal the Imperial Widow.

"Rose; Sophia, might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith." The Doctor introduces Queen Victoria to the two women.

"Sophia McCrimmon. Again, wife of Doctor James." Sophia tells Queen Victoria.

"Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked." Rose apoligizes.

"I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor. Show me these credentials." Queen Victoria says.

He hands her the psychic paper.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector." Queen Victoria explains.

"Does it? Yes, it does. Good. Good. Then let me ask - why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?" The Doctor asks.

"A tree on the line." Queen Victoria says.

"An accident?" Sophia asks.

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned." Queen Victoria anwsers.

"An assassination attempt?" The Doctor says.

"What, seriously? There's people out to kill you?" Rose inquires.

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun." Queen Victoria tells Rose.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence. We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow." Captain Reynolds explains.

"This Doctor, his wife and his timorous beastie will come with us." Queen Victoria explains.

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall." Captain Reynolds tells Queen Victoria.

"Indeed. And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!" Queen Victoria says as she asks to drive on with the Doctor, Sophia and Rose walk with the soldiers behind the carriage.

"It's funny though, because you say assassination and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her." Rose says.

"1879? She's had, oh, six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else. We just met Queen Victoria!" The Doctor tells her.

"I know!" Rose comments.

"1879 is better than 1979 because of that!" Sophia agrees.

"What a laugh!" The Doctor says.

"She was just sitting there." Rose comments.

"Like a stamp." The Doctor finishes her comment.

"I want her to say we are not amused. I bet you five quid I can make her say it." Rose asks the two Time Lords.

"Well, if I gambled on that, it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveller in time." The Doctor explains.

"Ten quid?" Rose says.

"Done." Sophia tells them.

Sir Robert comes out to meet Queen Victoria. The rest of the monks are also dressed as indoor servants.

"Your Majesty." Sir Robert greets Queen Victoria.

"Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?" Queen Victoria asks.

"She's indisposed, I'm afraid. She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on." Sir Robert tells Queen Victoria.

"Oh, not at all. I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside? And please excuse the naked girl." Queen Victoria explains.

"Sorry." Rose apoligizes.

"She's a feral child. I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man, so." The Doctor describes Rose.

"Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused. What do you think, Ma'am?" Sophia asks.

"It hardly matters. Shall we proceed?" Queen Victoria tells her.

"So close." Sophia whispers.

Queen Victoria goes inside.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the property. Hurry up." Captain Reynolds commands the two soldiers.

"Yes, sir." The soldiers respond.

They take a small locked box from the carriage and carry it into the house.

"So what's in there, then?" The Doctor asks.

"Property of the Crown. You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions." Captain Reynolds tell him.

"You heard the orders. Positions." A Soldier tells another.

"Sir."

The shadows of the solders pass the cellar lights. A cloaked figure in the cage makes the shush gesture to the captives.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavour." Queen Victoria says.

A massive bronze telescope.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession. He spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself." Sir Robert explains.

"I wish I'd met him. I like him. That thing's beautiful. Can we?" The Doctor asks Sir Robert.

"Help yourself." Sir Robert says.

"What did he model it on? Because the model seems familar." Sophia asks.

"I know nothing about it. To be honest, most of us thought him a little, shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him and listened to his stories." Sir Robert tells her.

"It's a bit rubbish. How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top. That's stupid kind of." The Doctor comments "Am I being rude again?" He asks Rose and Sophia.

"Yes, if you haven't noticed." Sophia tells him. "Okay, just stop it - _Theta._ "

"But it's pretty. It's very pretty." The Doctor finishes his comment as he corrects himself. " _There. Is that better, Alisia?"_

 _"Of course. Anyway, let us stop talking in our lost language before the human's pick it up._ " Sophia says.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded." Queen Victoria interrupts.

"Mmm. Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty. Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?" Rose asks Queen Victoria.

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath, steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales." Queen Victoria explains.

"Stars and magic. I like him more and more." The Doctor says.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg." Queen Victoria tells them.

"That's Bavaria." Sophia comments.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported." Queen Victoria says.

"So, what's this wolf, then?" The Doctor asks.

"It's just a story." Sir Robert says.

"Then tell it." Sophia asks.

"It's said that." Sir Robert starts.

"Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark." Father Angelo says.

"Of course. Yes, of course." Sir Robert agrees.

"And then supper. And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness." Queen Victoria asks.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose says.

"Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all, there is a full moon tonight." Queen Victoria explains.

"So there is, Ma'am." Sir Robert says.

Rose explores the contents of a wardrobe. Downstairs in the kitchen, the monks are making a brew with mistletoe, under the watchful gaze of Father Angelo. Rose finds a blue velvet dress that is to her liking. The monks serve mugs of their special brew to the soldiers on guard. Rose opens another cupboard and discovers a soldiers fall down. The monks take their weapons.

"They came through the house. In the excitement they took the Steward and the Master, and my Lady." Flora tells Rose.

"Listen. I've got a friend. He's called the Doctor. He'll know what to do. You've got to come with me." Rose mentions.

"Oh, but I can't, Miss." Flora says.

"What's your name?" Rose asks.

"Flora." Flora says.

"Flora, we'll be safe. There's more people arrived downstairs, soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on. Okay? Come on." Rose explains to her.

Around the corner they find one of the soldiers lying on the floor.

"Oh, Miss. I did warn you." Flora tells Rose.

"He's not dead. I don't think, he must be drugged or something." Rose explains.

Father Angelo grabs Flora from behind and drags her away. Another takes Rose and a third removes the soldier.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing h

as somewhat delayed her." Father Angelo tells him.

"Oh, that's all right. Save her a wee bit of ham." The Doctor jokes.

"I'll agree." Sophia says.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." Queen Victoria tells them.

"Very wise, Ma'am. Very witty." Captain Reynolds jokes.

"Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited. I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury." Queen Victoria explains.

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am." Captain Reynolds apolgizises.

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert. Come, sir. You promised us a tale of nightmares." The Doctor says.

"Indeed. Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction." Queen Victoria agrees.

"You must miss him. Every person has that feeling." Sophia says to her.

"Very much. Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place. It's the Creator's greatest mystery that we're allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent, and we must wait. Come. Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters." Queen Victoria explains as she asks Sir Robert to begin his story.

The young monk in the cage is sitting quietly.

"Don't make a sound. They said if we scream or shout, then he will slaughter us." Isobel says.

"But he's in a cage. He's a prisoner. He's the same as us." Rose comments.

"He's nothing like us. That creature is not mortal." Isobel tells Rose.

The young man opens his eyes. They are completely black.

"The story goes back three hundred years. Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and devoured." Sir Robert begins her story.

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that." Captain Reynolds tells Sir Robert.

"But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation, a boy will vanish from his homestead." Sir Robert anwsers Captain Reynold's propostion.

Rose gets up and moves towards the crate, as far as the chain will let her.

"Don't, child." Isobel tells Rose.

"Who are you?" Rose asks the werewolf.

"Don't enrage him." Steward says.

"Where are you from? You're not from Earth. What planet are you from?" Rose inquires the werewolf.

"Oh, intelligence." The werewolf comments.

"Where were you born?" Rose still asks.

"This body? Ten miles away. A weakling, heartsick boy, stolen away at night by the brethren for my cultivation. I carved out his soul and sat in his heart." The werewolf anwsers.

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, yes, Doctor. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal." Sir Robert tells him.

"A werewolf?" Sophia says.

"All right, so the body's human. But what about you, the thing inside?" Rose asks.

"So far from home." The werewolf tells her.

"If you want to get back home, we can help." Rose tells it.

"Why would I leave this place? A world of industry, of workforce and warfare. I could turn it to such purpose." It explains to her.

"How would you do that?" Rose inquires.

"I would migrate to the Holy Monarch." The Werewolf says.

"You mean Queen Victoria?" Rose asks.

"With one bite, I would pass into her blood, and then it begins. The Empire of the Wolf. Many questions." The werewolf explains.

The young man lunges at the crate.

"Look. Inside your eyes. You've seen it too." The werewolf tells her.

"Seen what?" Rose says.

"The Wolf. There is something of the Wolf about you." The werewolf mentions the _Bad Wolf_.

"I don't know what you mean." Rose tells it.

"You burnt like the sun, but all I require is the moon." The werewolf explains.

The full moon hangs high in the sky.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose. I should have listened. His work was hindered. He made enemies. There's a monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations." Sir Robert continues with his stories.

Father Angelo gazes out at the moon and starts chanting lupus deus est.

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly." Queen Victoria says.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder. What if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet? What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?" Sir Robert asks the others.

"And what if they were with us right now in the room?" Sophia says.

The cellar doors are flung open, and the light shines in on the crate.

"Moonlight." The werewolf says.

The young man removes his cloak as an unnatural wind starts to blow through the cellar.

"All of you! Stop looking at it! Flora, don't look. Listen to me. Grab hold of the chain and pull! Come on! With me! Pull!" Rose tells the others.

The young man begins his transformation.

"I said pull! Stop your whining and listen to me! All of you! And that means you, your Ladyship. Now come on, pull!" Rose commands the others.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Victoria inquires.

"Explain yourself, Sir Robert!" Captain Reynolds tells him.

"What's happening?" Queen Victoria asks.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife." Sir Robert tells Queen Victoria.

"Rose! Where's Rose? Where is she? Sir Robert, come on!" The Doctor says as Sophia and Rose go out with him.

Captain Reynolds keeps his revolver trained on the chanting monk.

The young man becomes more vulpine.

"One, two, three, pull! One, two, three, pull!" Rose shouts.

The werewolf is fully formed, and examining its paws.

"One, two, three, pull!" Rose still shouts.

The end of the chain breaks free of the wall. The Doctor, Sophia and Robert kick their way in.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose asks.

"Having dinner with Queen Victoria, which you should have been there for!" Sophia says.

The Doctor sees the occupant of the crate.

"Oh, that's beautiful." The Doctor describes the werewolf.

" _I suppose_." Sophia agrees.

"Come on, go. Get out!" Sir Robert commands the people.

The werewolf breaks out of the crate.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouts as he repeats the word out.

"Come on." Rose tells him.

The Doctor stares in admiration, then ducks as it throws a piece of crate at him. He runs out and locks the door with the sonic screwdriver.

The Steward hands out the contents of the gun cupboard to the men.

"Arms, and you five. Ready, everyone?" The Steward asks.

"Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen." The Steward tells Lady Isobel.

"I can't leave you. What will you do?" Lady Isobel asks.

"I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go." Sir Robert reassures his wife.

"All of you, at my side. Come on!" Lady Isobel tells the maids.

The Doctor is removing the shackles with the sonic screwdriver.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths. Did it say what it wanted?" The Doctor explains as he asks Rose on what it's plan is.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne - you name it." Rose tells him.

There is a crash of something bursting through a wooden door. The Doctor goes out to investigate and sees the werewolf at the other end of the passageway. He runs back in and grabs Rose.

"Fire! Fire!" The Steward shouts.

"All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with me." The Doctor commands.

"I'll not retreat. The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault." The Steward argues with the Doctor.

"I'm telling you, come upstairs!" The Doctor shouts at him, trying to get sense into the Steward.

"And I'm telling you, sir, I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall." The Steward dismisses.

The Steward steps into the corridor then looks back.

"It must have crawled away to die." The Steward comments.

The Steward is hoisted up to the ceiling.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor shouts.

Sounds of snarling and wet meat ripping.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" Sir Robert asks for where Queen Victoria is.

"Sir Robert? What's happening?" Queen Victoria inquires.

Victoria comes down the stairs.

"I heard such terrible noises." Queen Victoria lies.

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?" Sir Robert asks.

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him." Queen Victoria lies more.

"The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut. Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor explains.

"Excuse my manners, Ma'am, but I shall go first, the better to assist Her Majesty's egress." Sir Robert explains.

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh." Queen Victoria comments.

The Doctor regains his London accent.

"Yeah, any chance you could hurry up?" The Doctor complains.

" _You're using your London accent, Theta. She'll notice you._ " Sophia corrects him.

Robert opens the window and the monks outside open fire.

"I reckon the monkey boys want us to stay inside." The Doctor jokes.

"Do they know who I am?" Queen Victoria asks.

"Yeah, that's why they want you. The wolf's lined you up for a, a biting." Rose explains.

"Stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf." Queen Victoria dismisses Rose as the werewolf howls through out the house.

"What do we do?" Rose asks.

"We run." The Doctor tells her.

"Is that it?" Rose complains.

"You got any silver bullets?" The Doctor asks.

"Not on me, no." Rose tells him.

"I did have them... somewhere." Sophia whispers.

"There we are then, we run. Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigourous jog. Good for the health. Come on!" The Doctor commands Queen Victoria.

They all head up the staircase.

The werewolf smashes its way out of below stairs and follows them.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouts.

The werewolf is nearly upon them when Reynolds turns and shoots. It retreats.

"I'll take this position and hold it. You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty." Captain Reynolds explains.

"I have it. It's safe." Queen Victoria says.

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown." Captain Reynolds explains more.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor warns him.

"They'll buy you time. Now run!" Captain Reynolds tells him otherwise.

Reynolds empties his revolver at the werewolf before it pounces and rips him apart.

"Rose!" Sophia shouts for her.

Sophia drags her inside the room.

"Barricade the door." Sir Robert says as they do.

"Wait a minute. Shush, shush, wait a minute." The Doctor tells everyone.

There is one lonely howl.

"It's stopped." The Doctor says.

The werewolf sniffs at the door, then leaves.

"It's gone." The Doctor whispers.

"No. Wait, just listen." Sophia corrects the Doctor.

There are footsteps and growls from outside the walls as it walks around the room.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor inquires.

"Yes. No!" Sir Robert firstly says.

They quickly barricade the other door.

"Shush." Rose shush's the Doctor.

The noises continue outside the walls.

"I don't understand. What's stopping it?" Rose asks.

"Something inside this room. What is it? Why can't it get in?" The Doctor explains to her.

"I'll tell you what, though." Sophia says.

"What?" The Doctor responds.

"Werewolf." Rose mentions.

"I know. You all right?" The Doctor asks.

"I'm okay, yeah." Rose says.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong. I thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?" Sir Robert explains.

"Well, they were bald, athletic. Your wife's away, I just thought you were happy." The Doctor says.

"I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now." Sophia asks Queen Victoria.

"Do you think this is funny?" Queen Victoria inquires.

"No, Ma'am. I'm sorry." Sophia apoligizes.

"What, exactly, I pray tell me, someone, please. What exactly is that creature?" Queen Victoria asks.

"You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform." The Doctor explains.

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?" Queen Victoria inquires.

" _I told you not use the accent because you'll never stay with it."_ Sophia dismisses her.

"I'll not have it. No, sir. Not you, not that thing, none of it. This is not my world." Queen Victoria tells them.

A carving of mistletoe on the door.

"Mistletoe. Sir Robert, did you father put that there?" Sophia comments.

"I don't know. I suppose." Sir Robert says.

"On the other door, too. No, a carving wouldn't be enough. I wonder." The Doctor says as he licks the woodwork. "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe. It's been worked into the wood like a varnish. How clever was your dad? I love him. Powerful stuff, mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose asks.

"Well, it thinks it is. The monkey monk monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it to react against certain things." The Doctor explains.

"Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon." Sir Robert tells him.

"Oh, your father got all the brains, didn't he?" The Doctor comments.

"Being rude again." Sophia points out.

"Good. I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. Books! Best weapons in the world. This room's the greatest arsenal we could have." The Doctor explains.

He throws some books to Rose and Sophia, who tries not to drop the book.

"Arm yourself." The Doctor commands them all

"Biology, zoology. There might be something on wolves in here." Rose says.

"Hold on, what about this? A book on mistletoe." The Doctor tells her.

"A book on magic." Sophia disagrees.

"Some form of explosive." Sir Robert mentions.

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing." The Doctor mumbles.

"Wolf's bane, what about that?" Rose tells them.

"Look what your old dad found. Something fell to Earth." The Doctor says.

"A spaceship?" Rose whispers.

"More a shooting star." Sophia corrects her.

"In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit. That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery." Sir Robert reads from the book.

"But that's over three hundred years ago. What's it been waiting for?" Rose asks.

"Maybe just a single cell survived. Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host." The Doctor describes.

"But why does it want the throne?" Sir Robert inquires.

"That's what it seem to want. The Empire of the Wolf." Sophia figures out.

"Imagine it. The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam, leaving history devastated in its wake." The Doctor explains.

"Sir Robert. If I am to die here." Queen Victoria says.

"Don't say that, Your Majesty." Sir Robert tells Queen Victoria.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." Queen Victoria explains.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables." The Doctor complains.

"Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this." Queen Victoria tells the Doctor which she shows him a finest white 105.6 carat diamond.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose inquires.

"The greatest diamond in the world that people say." Sophia comments.

"Given to me as the spoils of war. Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die." Queen Victoria explains.

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I?" The Doctor agrees with the statement as he asks to hold the Koh-I-Noor. The Doctor then examines the diamond.

"That is so beautiful." Sophia describes.

"How much is that worth?" Rose asks.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week." The Doctor explains.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing." Rose jokes.

"And she'd win." Sophia goes along with the joke.

"Where is the wolf? I don't trust this silence." Sir Robert says.

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor asks Queen Victoria.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew, the Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting." Queen Victoria explains.

"Oh, but it's perfect." Sophia says.

"My late husband never thought so." Queen Victoria disagrees,

"Now, there's a fact. Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting." The Doctor explains the fact.

"He always said the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished." Queen Victoria corrects him.

"Unfinished. Oh, yes." The Doctor repeats as he then throws the stone back to Victoria. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research, and your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond. Hold on, hold on. All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected. Oh, my head, my head. What if this house, it's a trap for you. Is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously." Queen Victoria agrees.

"At least, that's what the wolf intended. But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?" The Doctor corrects her.

"Explain yourself, Doctor." Queen Victoria says.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true, and they planned against it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf." The Doctor explains as plaster dust falls from the ceiling. They look up to the domes skylight. "That wolf there."

The glass in the skylight cracks.

"Out! Out! Out!" The Doctor shouts.

The Doctor shuts the mistletoe doors on the werewolf.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert calls for Queen Victoria.

"Get to the observatory!" The Doctor shouts.

The werewolf catches up with Sophia. She screams then a pan of liquid is thrown over it. It retreats.

"Good shot." The Doctor admires.

"It was mistletoe." Flora tells him.

"Isobel!" Sir Robert says to Lady Isobel. Sir Robert and Lady Isobel then kiss.

"Now, get back downstairs." Sir Robert calls Lady Isobel.

"Keep yourself safe." Lady Isobel says.

"Now go." Sir Robert tells her.

"Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchens. Quickly!" Lady Isobel commands the other girls.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouts.

"The observatory's this way." Sir Robert tells the trio as they carry on up the staircase as the werewolf recovers.

"No mistletoe in these doors because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?" The Doctor explains as he asks Sir Robert if there is anyway to barricade the observatory.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it." Sir Robert tells the Doctor.

"If we could bind them shut with rope or something." The Doctor continues his aquisations.

"I said I'd find you time, Sir. Now get inside." Sir Robert ignores the Doctor.

"Good man." The Doctor says.

"Your Majesty, the diamond." The Doctor asks.

"For what purpose?" Queen Victoria asks.

"The purpose it was designed for." The Doctor reminds her.

Sir Robert takes a sword from a display on the wall and stands ready as the werewolf comes up the stairs. Victoria hands over the diamond.

"Rose. Sophia, help me." The Doctor asks for the two women's help.

They go to the control wheels and start raising the telescope up.

"Lift it. Come on." The Doctor tells her.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asks.

"Yes it is." Sophia anwsers that question.

"You said this thing doesn't work." Rose reminds him.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not what it is. It's a light chamber. It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up." The Doctor explains.

"It won't work. There's no electricity. Moonlight. But the wolf needs moonlight. It's made by moonlight." Rose says.

"You're seventy percent water but you can still drown." Sophia disagrees.

The moon shines down into the telescope lens and bounces between the prisms, magnifying as it goes. The werewolf breaks in and goes for Queen Victoria. The Doctor slides the diamond over to where the light hits the floor. It refracts upwards, catching the werewolf in its beam and lifting it up off the floor. The wolf turns back into a young man, hanging as if crucified in mid air.

"Make it brighter. Let me go." The werewolf asks.

The Doctor adjusts the magnification on the eyepiece. The man turns back into a wolf shape, howls and vanishes. Victoria looks at a small scratch on her wrist.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" The Doctor asks.

"No, it's, it's a cut, that's all." Queen Victoria corrects him.

"If that thing bit you?" Sophia points out.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart. It's nothing." Queen Victoria explains.

"Let me see." The Doctor asks.

"It is nothing." Queen Victoria dismisses the cut.

Morning. In the presence of the whole household, the Doctor, Sophia and Rose kneel before Queen Victoria, who is armed with a sword..

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Sir Doctor of Tardis.  
By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Sophia of the Tardis. By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. You may stand." Queen Victoria explains as she knights the two Time Lords and Rose.

"Many thanks, Ma'am." The Doctor says.

"I thank you, Ma'am." Sophia tells Queen Victoria.

"Thanks. They're never going to believe this back home." Rose says.

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving no message from the great beyond. I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now, Ma'am, from beyond the grave." The Doctor explains.

"Indeed. Then you may think on this also. That I am not amused." Queen Victoria tells them.

"Yes!" Rose and Sophia say in unsion.

"Not remotely amused. And henceforth I banish you." Queen Victoria continues.

"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asks.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, and now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death, and I will not allow it. You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you came to stray so far from all that is good, and how much longer you will survive this terrible life. Now leave my world, and never return." Queen Victoria explains to them.

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose get off the back of a cart.

"No, but the funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood. It's historical record. She was haemophiliac. They used to call it the Royal Disease. But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it. It came from nowhere." The Doctor explains about Queen Victoria's Royal diisease.

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose asks.

"Well, maybe haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism." Sophia says.

"For werewolf?" Rose says.

"Could be." The Doctor agrees.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?" Rose inquires.

"Could be. And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick nip." Sophia says.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?" Rose conjures up.

"Well, maybe not yet. I mean, a single wolf cell could take a hundred years to mature. Might be ready by, oh, early 21st century?" The Doctor explains to her.

"Nah, that's just ridiculous! Mind you, Princess Anne." Sophia jokes.

"I'll say no more." The Doctor agrees.

"And if you think about it, they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They could schedule themselves around the moon. We'd never know. And they like hunting!" Rose explains.

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose go inside the Tardis.

"They love blood sports. Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose continues to joke.

The Tardis dematerialises.

A/N - I have got to say, _TOOTH AND CLAW_ is my favourite episode of Series 2. Oh, some details on Alissia. She's 886, about twenty years ish lower than the Doctor. Again, eighth incarnation. Also, she doesn't like to talk a lot in Galifrayen. Well, until after Rose's death, maybe in _THE LAST OF THE TIME LORDS_. But that is a A LONG WAY BEYOND.

 **BATTLEOFDUTY - MAY: THE TWENTY SIXTH - TWO THOUSAND AND FIFTEEN or May, 26th 2015.**


	3. School Reunion

**School Reunion**

Up on the first floor, there is a change of class. The teacher enters, wearing a brown suit and white sneakers.

"Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?" The Doctor asks.

The Doctor writes on the board.

"So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics. I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay let's see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" The Doctor explains as first starts off repeating the word 'physics'.

A young boy called Milo with spectacles puts his hand up.

"Yes, er, what's your name?" The Doctor asks the kid.

"Milo." The kid responds.

"Milo! Off you go." The Doctor tells him.

"They'd repel each other because they have the same charge." Milo explains.

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this. How do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" The Doctor asks.

Just one hand goes up. Everyone else looks totally bored.

"Someone else. No? Okay, Milo, go for it." The Doctor says.

"Measure the current and PDs in an ammeter and a voltmeter." Milo tells the Doctor.

"Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this. True or false. The greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings." The Doctor asks.

"False." Milo says.

"What is non-coding DNA?" The Doctor inquires.

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein." Milo responds.

"Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?" The Doctor asks.

"Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen." Milo explains.

"How do you travel faster than light?" The Doctor asks.

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring." Milo tells them as the Doctor's jaw drops.

Chips are still on the menu here. A young blonde slops mash into the Doctor's tray. He walks away with a grin. A little later she goes over to wipe his table. Sophia is by the Doctor's table.

"Two days." Rose comments.

"Sorry, could you just? There's a bit of gravy. No, no, just, just there." The Doctor asks.

"Two days, we've been here." Rose complains.

"Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth." The Doctor explains.

"Don't ask me. I have a student who was still reading the 100th page of War and Peace by the time I left the room." Sophia tells him.

"You eating those chips?" Rose says.

"Yeah, they're a bit different." Sophia comments.

"I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this." Rose admires the handywork of the chips and the taste.

"It's very well behaved, this place." The Doctor tells Rose.

"It does seem to be." Sophia says.

"I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in." The Doctor explains as the head dinner lady comes over to the table.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting." The head dinner lady tells Rose.

"I was just talking to these teachers." Rose responds.

"Hello." The Doctor and Sophia say in unsion.

"He doesn't like the chips and she doesn't find the chips as tasty as she thinks." Rose tells the head dinner lady.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work." The head dinner lady reminds her.

"See? This is me. Dinner lady." Rose complains.

"I'll have the crumble." The Doctor jokes.

"I'm so going to kill you." Rose says to herself.

"I'll have it as well." Sophia shouts as a dark teacher walks over to a girl with a pony tail.

"Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?" Mister Wagner tells Melissa and asks Kenny about the chips.

Kenny is eating a home prepared lunch from a Tupperware box.

"I'm not allowed." Kenny says.

"Luke. Extra class. Now." Mister Wagner tells another kid called Luke.

Luke and Melissa follow Mister Wagner out. Headmaster Finch stands on a balcony overlooking the canteen and watches it all.

Rose is drying up when other dinner ladies wheel a large cooking oil drum through. It has lots of strange symbols on the side. They are wearing breathing masks and heavy duty protective gauntlets.

"Careful. Keep it steady. Don't spill a drop. I said, keep it steady. Careful. That's it. Easy now. Steady." The head dinner lady tells the others. Rose's phone rings. "Right. Second barrel. Quickly now!"

"What you got?" Rose asks Mickey.

"Confirmation." Mickey tells Rose.

Mickey is using the internet somewhere with books in the background.

"I just got into army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. " Mickey then explains. They logged over forty sightings. Lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, because then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out."

With the message - Torchwood Access Denied.

"Tell you what, though. Three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced. And this lot are weird." Rose says.

"See? There's definitely something going on." Mickey tells Rose. "I was right to call you home."

"I thought maybe you called me home just, well, just to call me home." Rose explains.

"Do you think I'd just invent an emergency?" Mickey jokes.

"You could've done." Rose says.

"That's the last thing I'd do." Mickey reminds Rose.

"Watch it!"

"Because every time I see you an emergency just gets in the way." Mickey says.

The next barrel of oil topples over. One of the women gets splashed and starts screaming.

"I've got to go." Rose tells Mickey.

"Get her up, get her up!"

 **"** Rose, what is it?" Mickey says.

The injured woman is hustled into the office and the blinds are pulled down. Rose redials.

"What're you doing?" The head dinner lady asks Rose.

"Calling an ambulance." Rose says.

"No need. She's quite all right." The dinner lady tells Rose.

There is a whumph! like a sudden fire, and a scream.

"It's fine. She does that."

The woman goes back into the smoke filled office. Rose sees that the spilt oil has eaten through metal. 

"I'd like you all to put your headphones on now, please. Now, children, the things you will see." Mister Wagner asks the children before he starts to describe it..

Symbols and equations scroll down on the slaved computers and the children start typing faster and faster.

"Yesterday, I had a twelve year old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy in cubits." Mister Parsons tells the Doctor and Sophia about a student of his.

"And, it's been since the new headmaster arrived? Because I can't been beforehand." Sophia asks.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot, except for the teacher couple you replaced, and that was just plain weird, them winning the lottery like that." Mister Parsons explains.

"How's that weird?" The Doctor asks.

"They rarely played. Said the ticket was posted through their door at midnight." Mister Parsons tells them.

"Hmm. The world is very strange." The Doctor comments.

"You are so funny." Sophia says.

The Headmaster enters.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time. May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Mister Finch tells the other teachers as he leaves.

"Hello." Sarah Jane greets The Doctor and Sophia.

"Oh, I should think so." The Doctor agrees.

"And, you two are?" Sarah asks.

"Er, Smith. John Smith." The Doctor tells her.

"Sophie McCrimmion." Sophia uses her made up name from 'TOOTH AND CLAW'.

"John Smith. I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name." Sarah Jane comments on the Doctor's name.

"Well, it's a very common name." The Doctor tells Sarah.

"He was a very uncommon man." Sarah gives her views on John Smith.

"Nice to meet you. Yes, very nice. More than nice. Brilliant." The Doctor says to her.

"Er, so, er, have you worked here long?" Sarah asks.

"No. Er, it's only our second day." Sophia says.

"Oh, you're all new, then. So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Sarah Jane inquires.

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile." Sophia comments.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here." Sarah says.

"No. Good for you." The Doctor says.

Sarah moves away from the scary grinning Doctor.

"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith." The Doctor says as Sophia is a little confused but doesn't want to ask him why he is so happy.

The end of day bell rings. Kenny walks into the now dark room to investigate a strange sort of eating sound. A nasty large set of teeth snap at him from behind a row of computer screens, then the teacher stands up.

"This isn't your classroom, Kenny. Now run along." Mister Wagner warns Kenny.

After dark, Sarah Jane Smith breaks into the school.

"Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school." Rose comments.

"All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. Sophia, Go with him because I'm going to look in Finch's office. Be back here in ten minutes.

The Doctor leaves.

"You going to be all right?" Rose asks.

"Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." Mickey says as he leaves, then comes back.

"Really. Maybe an expert at something else." Sophia says.

"Where's the Maths department?" Mickey asks.

"Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right." Rose tells him.

"Thank you." Mickey says.

"Wait for me, Mickey. I'm coming with you!" Sophia shouts.

Sarah Jane chases something flying in an upper corridor. Rose gets the oil sample as instructed, then looks up as something screeches overhead.

Sarah Jane opens a storeroom door to discover the Tardis parked inside.

"Hello, Sarah Jane." The Doctor greets Sarah Jane as his proper self.

"It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated." Sarah Jane remembers as she explains.

"Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met." The Doctor comments on his incarnations.

"You look incredible." Sarah Jane says.

"So do you." The Doctor agrees with Sarah.

"Huh. I got old. What are you doing here?" Sarah Jane asks.

"Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. I couldn't resist. What about you?" The Doctor explains.

"The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died." Sarah tells him.

"I lived. Everyone else died." The Doctor mentions.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asks.

"Everyone died, Sarah" The Doctor tells them.

"I can't believe it's you." Sarah says.

Mickey screams.

"Okay, now I can!" Sarah tells him. Rose runs up.

"Did you hear that? Who's she?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose." The Doctor introduces Sarah to Rose and vice versa.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger." Sarah comments.

"I'm not his assistant." Rose says.

"No? Get you, tiger." Sarah concludes her arguement.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me." Mickey apoligizes.

"We were trying to investagate but Mickey opened a cupboard and the rats fell on him. He screamed and got a fright." Sophia explains.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats." Rose comments.

"And you decided to scream." The Doctor asks Mickey.

"It took me by surprise!" Mickey says.

"Like a little girl?" Sophia comments.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!" Mickey complains.

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt." The Doctor describes.

"Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?" Rose asks.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?" Sarah says to Rose.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose tries to correct Sarah.

"Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." The Doctor says to them as he throws a rat at Mickey, Sophia giggles at him but then stops.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you?" Rose asks.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor." Sarah says.

"Oh. Well, he's never mentioned you." Rose tells Sarah.

"Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time." The Doctor says.

"Hold on. Sorry. Never." Sophia comments.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?" Sarah complains.

"Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the ex. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare." Mickey jokes.

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver on the lock.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor says.

"Food for what?" Rose asks him.

"Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do." The Doctor explains.

Giant bats are hanging from the ceiling. Mickey runs. The others follow more sedately. One wakes when the Doctor shuts the door.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey says.

"Those were teachers." Rose mentions.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people." The Doctor explains.

"Twelve, I counted. Come on." Sophia tells them.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey asks them.

"I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor explains..

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah says.

In the boot of Sarah's car is -

"K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, Sophia McCrimmion; allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise." The Doctor introduces them to K9 Mark 3.

"Why does he look so disco?" Rose comments.

"Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?" The Doctor says as he inquires to Sarah about his appearence.

"Oh, one day, he just, nothing." Sarah tells him.

"Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?" Sophia asks..

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone." Sarah explains.

"Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?" The Doctor asks K9 in a childish manner.

K9 is getting rusty round the edges. Something is watching them from midair.

"Look, no offence, but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy." Rose complains.

A giant alien bat creature flies across the face of the full moon.

Rose, Sophia and Mickey are at the counter while the Doctor and Sarah Jane have put the defunct K9 on a table.

"You see, what's impressive is that it's been nearly an hour since we met her and I still haven't said I told you so." Mickey says.

"Mickey, would you want to say that you told him so?" Sophia tells him.

"I'm not listening to this." Rose says.

"Although, I have prepared a little I was right dance that I can show you later." Mickey jokes along.

Rose pays for a portion of chips.

"All this time you've been giving it, he's different, when the truth is, he's just like any other bloke." Mickey says.

"You don't know what you're talking about." Sophia tells him.

"Maybe not. But if I were you I'd go easy on the chips." Mickey comments.

Finch is standing on the roof of the building opposite the coffee shop, watching the Doctor working on K9.

"Come to me. Come to me." Finch asks the bat.

A giant bat flies over to him.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there." Sarah tells the Doctor.

"Right on top of it, yeah." The Doctor says.

"And Rose?" Sarah says.

"She was there too." The Doctor agrees.

"Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me." Sarah complains.

"I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed." The Doctor tells her.

"I waited for you. I missed you." Sarah says.

"Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life." The Doctor reminds her.

"You were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?" Sarah explains.

"All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?" The Doctor asks.

"No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back." Sarah says.

"Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did." The Doctor admires.

"You could have come back." Sarah tells him.

"I couldn't." The Doctor whispers.

"Why not?" Sarah asks.

The Doctor keeps working on K9.

"It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon." Sarah explains.

"Where was it?" The Doctor inquires.

"Aberdeen." Sarah concludes.

"Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?" The Doctor jokes.

K9 comes back to life.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business." The Doctor says.

"Master." K9 starts to respond.

"He recognises me." The Doctor tells them.

"Affirmative." K9 agrees.

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor asks.

"I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose explains.

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that." The Doctor comments.

The Doctor smears a sample on to K9's probe.

"Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go." The Doctor tells K9.

"Oil. Ex ex ex extract. Ana ana analysing." K9 tries to speak.

"Listen to him, man. That's a voice." Mickey jokes.

"Careful. That's my dog." Sarah tells Mickey.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 explains.

"They're Krillitanes." The Doctor reliases.

"Is that bad?" Rose asks.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." Sophia describes it. "Someone got kidnapped by them, I remember?"

"And what are Krillitanes?" Sarah asks.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." The Doctor explains.

"What're they doing here?" Rose asks.

"It's the children. They're doing something to the children." The Doctor tells them.

They put K9 back in the boot of Sarah's car.

"So what's the deal with the tin dog?" Mickey asks.

"The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?" Sarah explains and then asks Mickey where he is.

"Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm. Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog." Mickey says who he is.

"It's okay Mickey." Sophia tries to comfort Mickey, who doesn't try to ignore it.

"On my command." Mister Finch tells the other bat.

Rose and the Doctor come out of the coffee shop.

"How many of us have there been travelling with you?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Does it matter?" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, it does, if I'm just the latest in a long line." Rose complains.

"As opposed to what?" The Doctor inquires.

"I thought you and me were. I obviously got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this? Now this is really seeing the future. You just leave us behind. Is that what you're going to do to me?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"No. Not to you." The Doctor responds.

"But Sarah Jane? You were that close to her once, and now you never even mention her. Why not?" Rose says to him.

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you." The Doctor tells her.

"What, Doctor?" Rose asks.

"You can spend the rest of your life with me, but I can't spend the rest of mine with you. I have to live on. Alone. That's the curse of the Time Lords." The Doctor explains.

"Time Lord." Finch mentions to himself.

The Doctor looks up. The giant bat swoops down. They all duck and it flies off.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah asks.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose says as he asks.

"Target practise." Sophia tells her.

Next morning, the pupils are arriving at the school.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor explains as he tells Rose and Sarah what to do.

Rose holds out her hand, but the Doctor gives the screwdriver to Sarah.

"Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." The Doctor says.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asks.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." Sarah says to him.

"And me." Sophia says.

Sarah throws Mickey her car keys.

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack." The Doctor says.

"But he's metal!" Mickey complains.

"I didn't mean for him." The Doctor corrects him.

"Or me." Sophia tells him.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asks The Doctor.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." The Doctor anwsers her.

They stand at opposite ends of the pool.

"Who are you?" The Doctor inquires.

"My name is Brother Lassa. And you?" Finch anwsers as he asks the Doctor what the Time Lord's proper name is.

"The Doctor. Since when did Krillitanes have wings?" The Doctor says his name as he asks why the Krillitanes have wings.

"It's been our form for nearly ten generations now. Our ancestors invaded Bessan. The people there had some rather lovely wings. They made a million widows in one day. Just imagine." Mister Finch explains about how his wings.

"And now you're shaped human." The Doctor says.

"A personal favourite, that's all." Mister Finch admires the current form.

"And the others?" The Doctor asks why the others are unlike Mister Finch.

"My brothers remain bat form. What you see is a simple morphic illusion. Scratch the surface and the true Krillitane lies beneath. And what of the Time Lords? I always thought of you as such a pompous race. Ancient, dusty senators, so frightened of change and chaos. And of course, they're all but extinct. Only you and that woman. The last two." Mister Finch talks about how his brothers are only bat form and a description of the Time Lords and how the Doctor is now the last of two Time Lords living.

"This plan of yours. What is it?" The Doctor asks about Mister Finch's plan.

"You don't know." Mister Finch says.

"That's why I'm asking." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, show me how clever you are. Work it out." Mister Finch asks him.

"If I don't like it, then it will stop." The Doctor warns him.

"Fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor?" Mister Finch asks.

"I'm so old now. I used to have so much mercy. You get one warning. That was it." The Docttor says to him.

"But we're not even enemies. Soon you will embrace us. The next time we meet, you will join with me. I promise you." Mister Finch backfires him.

"Surveillance. If you ask me, it's just another way of saying go sit at the back of the class with the safety scissors and glitter. That'd be me talking to a metal dog, then." Mickey says to himself as Sophia slaps him.

"You don't mean me as the metal dog!" Sophia says to him.

Sarah isn't making progress with the school computers.

"It's not working." Sarah complains.

"Give it to me." Rose asks Sarah to give the sonic screwdriver to her.

"Used to work first time in my day." Sarah Jane says.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then." Rose tells Sarah Jane.

"Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?" Sarah asks Rose.

"I've got a feeling you're about to." Rose ignores her.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding." Sarah explains to Rose.

"I don't feel threatened by you, if that's what you mean." Rose reminds Sarah.

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off." Sarah asks her to do.

"No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?" Rose asks Sarah.

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth." Sarah tells Rose.

"The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you." Rose exclaims.

"I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe." Sarah says.

"Try me." Rose tells Sarah.

"Mummies."

"I've met ghosts."

"Robots. Lots of robots."

"Slitheen, in Downing Street."

"Daleks!"

"Met the Emperor."

"Anti-matter monsters."

"Gas masked zombies."

"Real living dinosaurs."

"Real living werewolf.

"The Loch Ness Monster!"

"Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?" Rose explains.

"All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?" Rose agrees.

The sisters have bonded and laugh. The Doctor enters.

"How's it going?" The Doctor asks.

They keep laughing.

"What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these." The Doctor still asks.

Hysteria is setting in.

"What? Stop it!" The Doctor tells them.

Finch opens the door on the dinner ladies and teachers.

"Brothers, we must initiate the final phase. Get the children inside and seal the school. Our time has come, my brothers. Today we shall become Gods." Mister Finch tells the others.

Games of football and netball are interrupted by a klaxon.

"All pupils to class immediately. And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room." The school tannoy annouces.

"Breaktime's finished early. Isn't that fantastic?" Melissa asks Kenny who is the last to go inside.

Rose turns children away at the door.

"No, no. This classroom's out of bounds. You've all got to go to the South Hall. Off you go. South Hall!" Rose orders the children.

"What is it now, Mister Finch?" Mister Parsons inquires.

"A slight change in the timetable. We're having an early lunch." Finch explains.

Wagner shuts the door on us. Flaps and screams come from inside.

The Doctor does his old trick of looping wires around his neck and shoulders as he tries to get inside the CPU.

"I can't shift it." The Doctor says.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!" Sarah claims.

"Anything except a deadlock seal. There's got to be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?" The Doctor explains to her as he asks what the children are learning into the schools. Kenny doesn't go into a classroom.

"Close the school." Mister Finch commands.

Alien symbols come up on his computer screen, then Security Override. He burps. The external doors all slam shut. In another computer room, the children are typing quickly again.

The symbols are all on these screens too.

"You wanted the programme? There it is." Sarah says.

"Some sort of code." The Doctor mentions.

It starts to resolve itself. Kenny runs along the corridors, looking into the classrooms. All the children are working at computers. He runs downstairs to the main entrance, and tries to open the doors. Sophia spots him.

"No. No, that can't be." The Doctor reliases.

"They've taken them all!" Kenny says.

"What do you mean, Kenny?" Sophia asks.

"They've taken all the children!" Kenny explains.

Mickey pushes the buttons on K9's back.

"Come on, I need some help." Mickey asks.

He hits K9's head, and it starts up.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning." K9 responds to Mickey and Sophia.

"You're working! Okay, no time to explain. we need to get inside the school. Do you have like, I don't know, a lock picking device?" Mickey asks.

"We are in a car." K9 says.

"Maybe a drill attachment?" Mickey inquires.

"We are in a car." K9 repeats.

"Fat lot of good you are." Mickey dismisses him.

"Mickey, we are in a car. You may know what to do?" Sophia explains to him.

"Wait a second. Get back!" Mickey tells Kenny.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm." The Doctor says.

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asks.

"The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control." The Doctor explains.

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asks.

"Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer." The Doctor anwsers that theory.

"But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them." Rose comments.

"What's fifty nine times thirty five?" The Doctor asks.

"Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God." Rose tells him as she reliases that she has become smarter in the mean time.

"But why use children? Can't they use adults?" Sarah inquires.

"No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls." The Doctor tells her as the Headmaster has entered the room.

"Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it." Mister Finch says.

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are." The Doctor disagrees with Mister Finch.

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good." Mister Finch tries to let him agree with the Doctor.

"What, by someone like you?" The Doctor asks.

"No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, Doctor, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn." Mister Finch explains.

"Doctor, don't listen to him." Sarah tells him.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us." Mister Finch says.

"I could save everyone." The Doctor tells himself.

"Yes." Mister Finch agrees with the Doctor.

"I could stop the war." The Doctor says.

"No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends." Sarah teaches him to not trust the Doctor.

The Doctor throws a chair at the big screen, smashing it.

"Out!" The Doctor shouts.

Mickey drives Sarah's car through the glass doors.

"Come on!" Mickey tells Kenny and Sophia.

Finch summons his brother. They throw off their disguises in the corridors and fly to him. Mickey and Kenny meet the Doctor, Sophia; Sarah Jane and Rose at the bottom of the staircase.

"What is going on?" Mickey inquires.

The Krillitanes are coming.

Finch walks in followed by the bats.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asks.

"Yeah. Sorry." Sophia says.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast." Mister Finch commands his brothers as the Krillitanes swoop. They hide under the tables. Suddenly a laser beam fells one of the bats. Finch is furious.

"K9!" Sarah shouts.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." K9 asks.

"Come on!" The Doctor tells everyone as everyone runs.

"K9, hold them back!" The Doctor tells K9.

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode." K9 responds.

The Doctor seals the doors.

"Power supply failing." K9 says.

"Forget the shooty dog thing." Mister Finch tells the others.

"Power supply failing." K9 repeats.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" The Doctor explains as he asks how much oil is in the kitchens.

"Barrels of it." Rose reminds him.

The Krillitanes are battering at the door.

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." The Doctor says as he then asks Mickey to do something.

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey complains.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" The Doctor tells Mickey as he then asks himself what are the weaknesses of bats as Kenny sets off the fire alarm. The noise hurts the Krillitane's ears. The humans and Time Lords escape.

Finch manages to punch through the wall and pull out the alarm wires. The noise stops.

"Get after them." Mister Finch commands the others.

"Master." K9 says.

"Come on, boy. Good boy." The Doctor tells K9.

"Okay, listen everyone. We've got to get out of here." Mickey asks the children.

The children don't hear him, or notice when he waves his hand in front of their face.

The Doctor tries his sonic screwdriver on the barrels of oil.

"They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them." The Doctor says.

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing." K9 explains.

"Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me." The Doctor commands the others.

Mickey follows the computer power leads back to - a single wall switch. Click, fizz, and the screens go blank.

"Everyone get out. Now!" Mickey asks everyone to get out as the children get up.

The Krillitanes pause to disguise themselves as humans again.

The Doctor lines up the oil barrels for K9 to shoot at.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master. For maximum impact, I must be stationed directly beside the vat." K9 explains.

"But you'll be trapped inside." The Doctor says.

"That is correct." K9 agrees with the Doctor.

"I can't let you do that." The Doctor tells him.

"No alternative possible, Master." K9 tells him.

"Goodbye, old friend." The Doctor says.

"Goodbye, Master." K9 responds.

"You good dog."

"Affirmative."

The Doctor seals the door.

"Where's K9?" Sarah asks.

"We need to run." The Doctor tells Sarah.

"Where is he? What have you done!" Sarah asks him about K9.

"When you find him, eat him if you must, but bring me his brain." Mister Finch explains to the others.

They find K9.

"The little dog with a nasty bite. Not so powerful now, are you?" Mister Finch pokes fun at K9 who fires a sustained burst at the nearest barrel. The Krillitanes get splattered with their own oil. "You bad dog."

"Affirmative." K9 agrees.

The school goes KaBOOM! The children rejoice as paper rains down on them.

"Yes!" Kenny shouts.

"Did you have something to do with it?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah, I did." Kenny agrees.

"Oh my God. Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!" Melissa says.

"Yay! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny!" Kenny shouts.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says.

"It's all right. He was just a daft metal dog. It's fine, really." Sarah dismisses as she bursts into tears. The Doctor tries to comfort her.

Which has relocated itself from the destroyed school to Belle Vue Park. Sarah Jane walks up and the Doctor steps out.

"Cup of tea?" The Doctor asks.

"You've redecorated." Sarah points out.

"Do you like it?" Sophia asks her.

"Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but er, yeah. It'll do." Sarah agrees but then tries to disagree.

"I love it." Rose comments.

"Hey, you what's forty seven times three hundred and sixty nine?" Sarah asks as she jokes around with Rose.

"No idea. It's gone now. The oil's faded." Rose explains.

"But you're still clever. More than a match for him." Sarah comments.

"You and me both. Doctor?" Sophia says.

"Er, we're about to head off, but you could come with us." The Doctor asks Sarah if she wants to come with them on the Tardis.

"No. I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead. Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own." Sarah reminds him.

"Can I come? No, not with you, I mean with you. Because I'm not the tin dog, and I want to see what's out there." Mickey asks as he explains.

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith, a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board." Sarah tells him.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh." The Doctor says.

"Rose, is that okay?" Mickey asks.

"No, great. Why not?" Rose says while lying to Mickey.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah says.

"What do I do? Do I stay with him?" Rose asks Sarah, compainon to companion.

"Yes. Some things are worth getting your heart broken for. Find me, if you need to, one day. Find me." Sarah explains to her.

"It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world." Sarah explains.

"Something to tell the grandkids." The Doctor jokes.

"Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now." Sarah says.

"Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know." The Doctor asks, reliaseing that she never found anyone else after he left her in Abberden.

"Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor." Sarah tells him before leaving a farewell.

"Oh, it's not goodbye." The Doctor corrects her.

"Do say it. Please. This time. Say it." Sarah says.

"Goodbye, my Sarah Jane." The Doctor tells Sarah before he lifts her off her feet in a big hug, then goes back inside the Tardis. Sarah Jane turns her back and walks away as the Tardis starts to dematerialise. At the last moment, she turns back to see -.

"K9!" Sarah exclaims.

"Mistress." K9 responds.

"But you were blown up." Sarah points out.

"The Master rebuilt me. My systems are much improved with new undetectable hyperlink facilities." K9 explains.

"Oh, he replaced you with a brand new model." Sarah says.

"Affirmative." K9 agrees.

"Yeah, he does that. Come on, you. Home. We've got work to do." Sarah tells him.

"Affirmative." K9 responds.


	4. The Girl In The Fireplace

**The Girl In The Fireplace**

 *** &* - Scene break.**

 **'** _ **Italics'**_ **\- Galifrayen.**

The 55th Century, the Tardis materialises on a spaceship with a long central hub and two rotating sections, one larger than the other.

"Thanks for finally letting me have time to change these clothes." Sophia says, because she never got to change her clothes until after _SCHOOL REUNION_.

"It's a spaceship. Brilliant! I got a spaceship on my first go." Mickey congratulates himself for his first trip.

There are lots of bits and pieces of equipment scattered around.

"It looks kind of abandoned. Anyone on board?" Rose says as she then asks if anyone is around.

"Nah, nothing here. Well, nothing dangerous. Well, not that dangerous. You know what, I'll just have a quick scan, in case there's anything dangerous." The Doctor answers as he tells her that he hasn't checked.

"There's something dangerous." Sophia points out.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asks two questions, one of them is about the date and the other about how far they are.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor seems to already know.

He finds the light switch on a console. Part of the ceiling shows the stars.

"Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home, Mickey. Two and a half galaxies." The Doctor explains.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Sophia comments to Mickey as she asks him if he likes it.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey says.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here. Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity. There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" The Doctor comments before he asks himself where is the power of the ship going.

"Where'd all the crew go?" Rose asks.

"Good question. No life readings on board." The Doctor says.

"Well, we're in deep space. They didn't just nip out for a quick fag." Rose comments.

"No, I've checked all the smoking pods. Can you smell that?" The Doctor says as he asks what the awkward question.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose says.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey tells them.

The Doctor uses the console to open a door behind them.

The far wall is panelled, and contains a blazing fire in an ornate fireplace, with an ormolu clock on the mantlepiece. Exactly like the bedroom at Versailles.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship. Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided. There's another room through there." The Doctor explains.

Rose looks out of a porthole in the same wall.

"There can't be. That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Rose says.

"Hello." The Doctor speaks to a young girl in a nightgown who is kneeling by the fire on the other side of the fireplace.

"Hello." Reinette repeats.

"What's your name?" Sophia asks.

"Reinette." Reinette tells them.

"Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?" The Doctor comments as he asks where she is at.

"In my bedroom." Reinette tells the Doctor.

"And where's your bedroom? Where do you live, Reinette?" Sophia inquires.

"Paris, of course." Reinette exclaims.

"Paris, right!" The Doctor says.

"Monsieur; Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" Reinette asks.

"Oh, it's just a routine fire check. Can you tell me what year it is?" The Doctor tells her as he asks her what year it was.

"Of course I can. Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." Reinette tells him.

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night." The Doctor explains to her and wishes Reinette a good night.

"Goodnight Monsieur." Reinette wishes him a good night.

"Don't stay out to late!" Sophia comments.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey reminds the Doctor.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink." The Doctor corrects Mickey and explains that he may have found the time hole of the ship.

"What's that?" Mickey asks.

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." The Doctor jokes with him.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose inquires.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too." The Doctor tells her.

"She was speaking English, I heard her." Mickey points out.

"That's the translation matrix for the Tardis, Mickey." Sophia explains.

"Even French?" Mickey says.

"Yeah." Rose tells him.

"Gotcha!" The Doctor says.

"Doctor!" Sophia says.

The Doctor has found the switch that rotates the fireplace, and Sophia gets on before it goes into -

Reinette is asleep. It is snowing outside. Reinette wakes with a start.

"It's okay. Don't scream. It's me. It's the fireplace man and _fireplace woman_. Look. We were talking just a moment ago. We were in your fireplace. The Doctor lights a candle with the sonic screwdriver.

"Monsieur, that was weeks ago. That was months." Reinette says as Sophia looks out the curtain.

"Christmas 1727." Sophia says. "Or December-ish."

"Really? Oh. Must be a loose connection. Need to get a man in." The Doctor says.

"Who are you two? And what are you doing here?" Reinette asks.

"Two concerned people." Sophia tells Reinette.

The Doctor looks at the clock on the mantel. The ticking is fairly loud.

"Okay, that's scary." The Doctor comments.

"You're scared of a broken clock?" Reinette asks him.

"Just a bit scared, yeah. Just a little tiny bit. Because, you see, if this clock's broken, and it's the only clock in the room, then what's that?" The Doctor explains to her, asking Reinette what the other clock noise is. "Because, you see, that's not a clock. You can tell by the resonance. Too big. Six feet, I'd say. The size of a man."

"What is it?" Sophia says.

"Now, let's think. If you were a thing that ticked and you were hiding in someone's bedroom, first thing you do, break the clock. No one notices the sound of one clock ticking, but two? You might start to wonder if you're really alone." The Doctor explains.

"Stay on the bed. Right in the middle. Don't put your hands or feet over the edge." Sophia asks her to stay on the bed but never on the edge.

The Doctor waves the screwdriver under the bed. Something knocks it out of his hand.

"Reinette." The Doctor says.

"Don't look round." Sophia whispers. " _And I won't, Theta."_

A figure in a smiley mask is standing behind Reinette.

"You, stay exactly where you are. Hold still, let me look." The Doctor asks Reinette.

The Doctor holds Reinette's head and looks deep into her eyes.

"You've been scanning her brain. What, you've crossed two galaxies and thousands of years just to scan a child's brain? What could there be in a little girl's mind worth blowing a hole in the universe?" The Doctor explains as he asks why the droid behind her wants her brain.

"I don't understand. It wants me? You want me?" Reinette asks.

"Not yet. You are incomplete." The Droid tells Reinette.

"Incomplete? What's that mean, incomplete? You can answer her, you can answer me. What do you mean, incomplete?" The Doctor asks.

The android walks round the bed and a blade comes out of its hand.

"I don't think it's responding." Sophia says.

"Monsieur and Madame, be careful." Reinette warns the two Time Lords.

"Just a nightmare, Reinette, don't worry about it. Everyone has nightmares." The Doctor describes to her.

The android slashes and the Doctor dodges.

"Even monsters from under the bed have nightmares, don't you, monster?" The Doctor asks the monster whilst reassuring Reinette.

The blade gets stuck in the mantlepiece.

"What do monsters have nightmares about?" Reinette asks.

"Who do you really think?" Sophia says.

The Doctor activates the mechanism and the fireplace rotates again, Sophia grabs a hold of the fireplace before it rotates again.

"Me!" The Doctor says.

"Doctor!" Rose shouts.

The Doctor grabs a tube from a nearby rack and fires its contents over the android. It seizes up.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey says.

"Fire extinguisher." Sophia describes it, correcting Mickey's assumptions.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asks.

"Here." The Doctor anwsers.

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey inquires.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor explains.

The Doctor removes the android's face to reveal clockwork.

"Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous! Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." The Doctor continues to explains as he describes the space age clockwork.

The android beams away.

"Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." The Doctor says.

"What is it?" Rose asks.

"Don't go looking for it!" The Doctor reminds Rose.

"Where're you going?" Rose asks.

"Back in a sec." The Doctor comments.

The Doctor uses the fireplace again. Rose hefts the fire extinguisher like a big gun.

"He said not to look for it." Mickey says.

"Yeah, he did." Rose says.

Mickey gets another fire extinguisher from the rack.

"At least I'm with you guys." Sophia tells them.

This is not a little girl's room. It is a big, plush, split level room.

"Reinette? Just checking you're okay." The Doctor says.

He plays a few notes on a harp.

"Ahem." Reinette coughs for the Doctor.

"Oh. Hello. Er, I was just looking for Reinette. This is still her room, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." The Doctor tries to make a sentence but stumbles a lot.

"Reinette! We're ready to go." Reinette's mother calls for her/

"Go to the carriage, Mother. I will join you there. It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend only during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence." Reinette explains to her mother.

"Reinette! Well. Goodness, how you've grown." The Doctor comments.

"And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you." Reinette picks up on the Doctor having not aged a day after they both last met.

"Right, yes, sorry. Listen, lovely to catch up, but better be off, eh? Don't want your mother finding you up here with a strange man, do we?" The Doctor asks her.

"Strange? How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old." Reinette corrects him.

"Yeah, I suppose you have. I came the quick route." The Doctor says to her.

"You seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd. Reason tells me you cannot be real." Reinette explains of her imagination.

"Oh, you never want to listen to reason." The Doctor tells Reinette.

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient." One of the Poisson servants calls for Reinette.

"A moment! So many questions. So little time." Reinette says to the Doctor.

Reinette kisses the Doctor, pushing him up against the wall. He joins in.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!" The servant calls for her again.

Reinette runs out. The servant enters.

"Poisson? Reinette Poisson? No! No, no, no, no, no way. Reinette Poisson? Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fifteenth, uncrowned Queen of France? Actress, artist, musician, dancer, courtesan, fantastic gardener!" The Doctor explains about Reinette's future history to himself, but the servant overhears all of this - which is spoilers to him.

"Who the hell are you?!" The servant asks the Doctor who he is.

"I'm the Doctor, and I just snogged Madame de Pompadour. Ha, ha!" The Doctor introduces himself to the servant while the fireplace turns over back into the spaceship.

"Rose! Sophie! Mickey! Every time." He comments. "Every time, it's rule one. Don't wander off. I tell them, I do. Rule one. There could be anything on this ship."

Including a white horse with bridle and saddle.

Mickey is trying to be clever whilst searching the spaceship. A camera with an eyeball in the middle blinks at him.

"Are you looking at me?" Mickey jokes at the eye.

"Maybe it is, Mickey." Sophia tells him.

The camera extends from the bulkhead for a closer look. Rose approaches.

"Look at this. That's an eye in there. That's a real eye." Mickey says.

The camera goes back into the bulkhead. Rose opens a small hatch and we hear thump-thump, thump-thump. They gaze down along the wires and pipes.

"What is that? What's that in the middle there? Looks like it's wired in." Mickey says.

"It's a heart, Mickey. It's a human heart." Sophia explains to Mickey.

"Rose?" The Doctor asks for.

He turns to the horse, which is walking behind him.

"Will you stop following me? I'm not your mother." The Doctor tells the horse to stop following him.

The Doctor opens a pair of white wooden doors and bright light floods in.

"So this is where you came from, eh, horsey?" The Doctor says.

Reinette is walking and laughing with a dark skinned woman called Katherine.

"Oh, Catherine, you are too wicked." Reinette comments with her friend Katherine.

"Oh, speaking of wicked, I hear Madame de Chateauroux is ill and close to death." Katherine says.

"Yes. I am devastated." Reinette says.

"Oh, indeed. I myself am frequently inconsolable. The King will therefore be requiring a new mistress. You love the King, of course?" Katherine says.

"He is the King, and I love him with all my heart. And I look forward to meeting him." Reinette tells Katherine.

The Doctor is watching from behind a stone urn on a wall. A peacock calls and Reinette turns around. He hides by crouching down.

"Is something wrong, my dear?"

"Not wrong, no."

"Every woman in Paris knows your ambitions."

"Every woman in Paris shares them."

"You know of course that the King is to attend the Yew Tree ball?"

"As am I."

Rose, Sophia and Mickey are watched as they explore.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart." Mickey comments.

"Course it was a real heart." Rose says.

"Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?" Mickey asks.

"Life with the Doctor, Mickey? No more average days." Sophia tells Mickey. "Or maybe there could be."

They stop by a large window.

"It's France again. We can see France." Mickey says.

"I think we're looking through a mirror." Rose tells him.

"A mirror of France in the 18th century." Sophia describes it.

Louis enters the room beyond, with two men.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?" Mickey asks himself.

"The King of France." The Doctor explains to Mickey.

"Oh, here's trouble. What you been up to?" Rose asks the Doctor, who has just appeared a few moments ago.

"Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat, picked a fight with a clockwork man." The Doctor explains to the others as a horse neighs. "Oh, and I met a horse."

"I'll call it Archer. Love that name." Sophia comments on the horse.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asks.

"Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective. See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history." The Doctor explains before starting off with a joke.

Reinette enters the room and curtseys to the King.

"Hers. Time windows deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty first century stalking a woman from the eighteenth. Why?"

"Who is she?" Rose asks.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette. One of the most accomplished women who ever lived." Sophia describes.

"So has she got plans of being the Queen, then?" Rose asks.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress." The Doctor corrects Rose.

"Oh, I get it. Camilla." Rose says as she understands.

"I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time at flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace. Even her own title. Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor explains.

The King and his servants leave. Reinette checks her appearance in the mirror/window.

"The Queen must have loved her." Rose says.

"Oh, she did. They get on very well." The Doctor tells her.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?" Mickey asks.

"France. It's a different planet, _kind of like Galifrey, eh Theta?_ " Sophia comments.

" _Oh, Alaisia - It was so different. France is never going to be close._ " The Doctor disagrees. " _Well, ever since that incident in Paris._ "

Reinette turns to see a woman with her back to her in the corner.

"How long have you been standing there? Show yourself!" Reinette asks the woman.

It's the clockwork android. The Doctor grabs a fire extinguisher from Mickey and rotates the mirror.

"Hello, Reinette. Hasn't time flown?" Sophia asks Reinette.

"Fireplace woman!" Reinette says.

The Doctor sprays the android and throws the extinguisher back to Mickey. The android creaks.

"What's it doing?" Mickey asks.

"Switching back on. Melting the ice." Sophia explains.

"And then what?" Mickey complains.

"Then it kills everyone in the room. Focuses the mind, doesn't it? Who are you? Identify yourself. Order it to answer me." The Doctor explains as he asks it what it is before it doesn't anwser and the Doctor then asks Reinette if she can order it to answer the Doctor's question.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asks the Doctor.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child. Let's see if you've still got it." The Doctor tells her.

"Answer his question. Answer any and all questions put to you." Reinette commands the droid.

"I am repair droid seven." The droid answers by identifing it.

"What happened to the ship, then? There was a lot of damage." The Doctor comments about the ship.

"Ion storm. Eighty two percent systems failure." The droid explains.

"That ship hasn't moved in over a year. What's taken you so long?" The Doctor asks.

"We did not have the parts." The droid tells him.

"Always comes down to that, doesn't it? The parts." Mickey mentions.

"What's happened to the crew? Where are they?" The Doctor inquires.

"We did not have the parts." The droid says.

"There should have been over fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?" The Doctor repeats his question.

"We did not have the parts." The droid responds, repeating the same anwser as before because it the same question.

"Fifty people don't just disappear. Where. Oh. You didn't have the parts, so you used the crew." The Doctor reliazes.

"The crew?"

"We found a camera with an eye in it, and there was a heart wired in to machinery." Rose reminds him.

"It was just doing what it was programmed to. Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No one told it the crew weren't on the menu. What did you say the flight deck smelt of?" The Doctor explains by also asking what the flight deck smelt of.

"Someone cooking." Sophia says.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbeque. But what are you doing here? You've opened up time windows. That takes colossal energy. Why come here? You could have gone to your repair yard. Instead you come to eighteenth century France? Why?" The Doctor explains by then asking why they chose eighteenth century France as a good location.

"One more part is required." The droid says.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" Sophia asks.

"She is incomplete." The droid tells them.

"What, so, that's the plan, then. Just keep opening up more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's done yet." The Doctor conjures up a plan.

"Why her? You've got all of history to choose from. Why specifically her?" Rose inquires.

"We are the same." The droid says.

"We are not the same. We are in no sense the same." Reinette dismisses this fact.

"We are the same." The droid repeats it's anwser.

"Get out of here. Get out of here this instant!" Reinette commands the droid.

"Reinette, no." The Doctor says to her.

The droid teleports away.

"It's back on the ship. Rose, take Mickey, Sophie and Archer. Get after it. Follow it. Don't approach it, just watch what it does." The Doctor tells his 'companions' to do.

"Archer?" Rose asks.

"Favourite radio show." Sophia explains.

"No, you're not keeping the horse." Rose complains.

"I let you keep Mickey. Now go! Go! Go!" The Doctor anwsers her.

The Doctor closes the mirror door behind Mickey, Sophia and Rose.

"Reinette, you're going to have to trust me. I need to find out what they're looking for. There's only one way I can do that. It won't hurt a bit." The Doctor explains to Reinette as he instigates a mind meld.

"Fireplace man, you are inside my mind." Reinette says.

"Oh dear, Reinette. You've had some cowboys in here." The Doctor comments.

"So, that Doctor, eh?" Mickey says.

"Mickey, what are you talking about?" Sophia asks.

"Well. Madame de Pompadour. Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra." Mickey lists off famous women he has met.

"Cleopatra. He mentioned her once." Rose comments.

"Yeah, but he called her Cleo." Mickey tells her.

"Mickey!" Sophia warns Mickey as an android grabs Mickey by the throat. Another grabs Rose from behind. They inject them with something. Sophia runs back to the flight deck and onto the Tardis interior, keeping a hold of it if they got in.

"You are in my memories. You walk among them." Reinette describes the whole experinence with the mind meld.

"If there's anything you don't want me to see, just imagine a door and close it. I won't look. Oh, actually there's a door just there. You might want to cl. Oh, actually, several. " The Doctor tells her to do.

"To walk among the memories of another living soul. Do you ever get used to this?" Reinette says as she then asks if he does this mind meld thing often.

"I don't make a habit of it." The Doctor says.

"How can you resist?"

"What age are you?" The Doctor asks.

"So impertinent a question so early in the conversation. How promising." Reinette says.

"No, not my question, theirs. You're twenty three and for some reason, that means you're not old enough. Sorry, you might find old memories reawakening. Side effect." The Doctor explains to Reinette about her old memories.

"Oh, such a lonely childhood." Reinette describes it.

"It'll pass. Stay with me." The Doctor asks her.

"Oh, Doctor. So lonely. So very, very alone." Reinette describes more the Doctor than her childhood.

"What do you mean, alone? You've never been alone in your life. When did you start calling me Doctor?" The Doctor asks all these questions.

"Such a lonely little boy. Lonely then and lonelier now. How can you bear it?" Reinette describes his childhood more and asks if he can really bear it.

The Doctor breaks the link.

"How did you do that?" The Doctor inquires.

"A door, once opened, can be stepped through in either direction. Oh, Doctor. My lonely Doctor. Dance with me." Reinette explains to him as she asks if can dances with him.

"I can't." The Doctor says.

"Dance with me." Reinette asks again.

"This is the night you dance with the King." The Doctor explains.

"Then first, I shall make him jealous." Reinette says.

"I can't." The Doctor repeats.

"Doctor. Doctor who? It's more than just a secret, isn't it?" Reinette asks.

"What did you see?" The Doctor asks.

"That there comes a time, Time Lord, when every lonely little boy must learn how to dance." Reniette explains to him.

Rose and Mickey are strapped to slanted tables, opposite the Tardis. Many androids are present.

"What's going on? Doctor?" Rose asks.

"Rose? They're going to chop us up, just like the crew. They're going to chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's the Doctor? Where's the precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" Mickey asks where the Doctor is, but he gets more concerned every word he says.

"You are compatible." The droid near Rose says.

"Well, you might want to think about that. You really, really, might, because me and Mickey, we didn't come here alone. Oh no. And trust me, you wouldn't want to mess with our designated driver." Rose warns the droid.

The android extends his blade, with a little cogged wheel spinning at the end.

"Ever heard of the Daleks? Remember them? They had a name for our friend. They had myths about him, and a name. They called him the." Rose says before crash, bang. Drunken voice off, singing.

"I could've danced all night, I could've danced all night." The Doctor drunkily sings in the corridor.

"They called him the. They called him the, the..." Rose tries to continue.

The Doctor sways in, carrying a goblet and wearing his tie around his head.

"And still have begged for more. I could've spread my wings and done a thou. Have you met the French? My god, they know how to party." The Doctor drunkily speaks to Mickey and Rose.

"Oh, look at what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm." Rose comments.

"Oh, you sound just like your mother." The Doctor complains to Rose.

"What've you been doing? Where've you been?" Rose asks.

"Well, among other things, I think just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early. Do you know, they've never even seen a banana before. Always take a banana to a party, Rose. Bananas are good. Oh ho, ho, ho, ho, brilliant. It's you. You're my favourite, you are. You are the best! Do you know why? Because you're so thick. You're Mister Thick Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania. And so's your dad. Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for? Her milometer. They want to know how old she is. Know why? Because this ship is thirty seven years old, and they think that when Reinette is thirty seven, when she's complete, then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what you're missing, isn't it, hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. Your ship needs a brain. And for some reason, God knows what, only the brain of Madame de Pompadour will do." The Doctor explains.

"The brain is compatible." The droid says.

"Compatible? If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine." The Doctor tells him.

The Doctor removes the android's mask and pours the contents of the goblet into its head. The clockwork seizes up.

"Multigrain anti-oil. If it moves, it doesn't." The Doctor explains.

The Doctor finds the android off switch on the console.

"Right, you two, that's enough lying about. Time we got the rest of the ship turned off." The Doctor tells them.

He frees Rose and Mickey.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey says.

"Yeah. Safe. Safe and thick, way I like them. Okay. All the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down. Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs? I had them a minute ago. I was using them as castanets." The Doctor explains.

"Why didn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty seven?" Rose asks.

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they did well to hit the right century. Trial and error after that. The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?" The Doctor explains.

A bell rings.

"What's that?" Rose inquires.

"I don't know. Incoming message?" The Doctor conjures up.

"From who?" Mickey asks.

"Report from the field. One of them must still be out there with Reinette. That's why I can't close the windows. There's an override." The Doctor explains.

The first android reactivates and expels the anti-oil out through its finger onto the floor.

"Well, that was a bit clever." He comments.

The off switch moves itself to on again.

"Right. Many things about this are not good. Message from one of your little friends? Anything interesting?" The Doctor asks.

"She is complete. It begins." The droid says.

All the androids teleport out.

"What's happening?" Rose asks.

"One of them must have found the right time window. Now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing back her head." The Doctor explains to her.

Later, the ballroom is visible on a large screen in the bulkhead. Sophia exits out of the Tardis.

"I don't get it. How come they got in there?" Rose asks.

"They teleported. You saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short range teleports will do the trick." The Doctor explains.

"Well, we'll go in the Tardis!" Rose says.

"We can't really use the Tardis. We're part of events now, change them and we change it." Sophia explains.

"Well, can't we just smash through?" Mickey asks.

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck." The Doctor explains.

"We don't have a truck." Mickey says.

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor shouts.

"Well, we've got to try something." Rose tells him.

"No. Smash the glass, smash the time window. There'd be no way back." The Doctor explains.

"Could everyone just calm down? Please. Such a commotion. Such distressing noise. Kindly remember that this is Versailles. This is the Royal Court, and we are French. I have made a decision. And my decision is no, I shall not be going with you today. I have seen your world, and I have no desire to set foot there again." Reinette explains.

"We do not require your feet." A droid tells her.

Two female dressed androids push Reinette to her knees.

"You think I fear you, but I do not fear you even now. You are merely the nightmare of my childhood. The monster from under my bed. And if my nightmare can return to plague me, then rest assured, so will yours." Reinette warns them by explaining to what is going to happen to them.

Somewhere a horse neighs, then the sound of galloping hooves. The mirror over the mantlepiece is smashed as the Doctor jumps the horse through it. He dismounts.

"Madame de Pompadour. You look younger every day." The Doctor comments.

"What the hell is going on?" King Louis asks.

"Oh. This is my lover, the King of France." Reinette tells the Doctor.

"Yeah? Well, I'm the Lord of Time, and I'm here to fix the clock." The Doctor corrects her as a badass joke.

He takes the mask off the main android. It points its blade at his throat.

"Forget it. It's over. For you and for me. Talk about seven years bad luck. Try three thousand." The Doctor explains.

There is a brick wall where once there was a portal to the spaceship.

"What happened? Where did the time window go? How's he going to get back?" Mickey complains.

A tear runs down Sophia's cheek.

"Where the hell are you, you idiot?" Sophia whispers to herself.

"The link with the ship is broken. No way back. You don't have the parts. How many ticks left in that clockwork heart, huh? A day? An hour? It's over. Accept that. I'm not winding you up." The Doctor continues for the clockwork droids.

The androids all wind down. One of them falls backwards and breaks apart.

"You all right?" The Doctor asks.

"What's happened to them?" Reinette inquires.

"They've stopped. They have no purpose now." The Doctor tells her.

"We can't fly the Tardis without him. How's he going to get back?" Mickey asks.

"We wait. We wait until the end." Sophia tells Mickey.

Later, the Doctor is looking up at the night sky.

"You know all their names, don't you? I saw that in your mind. The name of every star." Reinette says.

"What's in a name? Names are just titles. Titles don't tell you anything." The Doctor tells her.

"Like the Doctor." Reinette gives an example.

"Like Madame de Pompadour." The Doctor counteracts her example and uses it on her.

"I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think." Reinette says.

"From time to time." The Doctor tells her.

"In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?" Reinette asks.

"Mmm. Pretty much." He agrees.

"Yet, still you came."

"Yeah, I did, didn't I? Catch me doing that again."

"There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of the others?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock would have severed all the links with the ship. There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid, wherever there was a time window. I'll, I'll pay for any damage. Er, that's a thought, I'm going to need money. I was always a bit vague about money. Where do you get money?" The Doctor explains before asking where to get any money from.

"So, here you are, my lonely angel, stuck on the slow path with me." Reinette tells him.

"Yep, the slow path. Here's to the slow path." The Doctor agrees.

They drink a toast.

"It's a pity. I think I would've enjoyed the slow path." Reinette dismisses.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor says.

"Oh, aren't you? Take my hand." Reinette disagrees.

"It's not a copy, it's the original. I had it moved here and was exact in every detail." Reinette says.

"The fireplace. The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?" The Doctor asks.

"Many years ago, in the hope that a door once opened, may someday open again. One never quite knows when one needs one's Doctor. It appears undamaged. Do you think it will still work?" Reinette explains as she asks if it will still work.

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it, which means it was offline when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But the link is basically physical, and it's still physically here. Which might just mean, if I'm lucky. If I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky." The Doctor explains but as he repeats very a lot before being lucky. He taps the fireplace surround.

"Ah ha!" The Doctor shouts.

"What?" Reinette asks.

"Loose connection."

The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver.

"Need to get a man in."

He gives it a thump and there is a clunk.

"Wish me luck!"

"No."

The fireplace turns, taking the Doctor away.

The Doctor calls back through the fireplace.

"Madame de Pompadour! Still want to see those stars?" The Doctor asks.

"More than anything." Reinette says.

"Give me two minutes. Pack a bag." The Doctor tells her.

"Am I going somewhere?" Reinette asks.

"Go to the window. Pick a star, any star." The Doctor tells her to do.

The Doctor hugs Rose.

"How long did you wait?" The Doctor asks.

"Five and a half hours." Rose tells him.

"Great. Always wait five and a half hours." He tells her.

The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand and hugs Sophia.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sophia asks.

"Explain later. Into the Tardis. Be with you in a sec." The Doctor says.

"Reinette? You there, Reinette?" The Doctor asks. "Reinette? Oh, hello."

"You just missed her. She'll be in Paris by six." King Louis tells him.

"Ah." The Doctor breathes.

"Good Lord. She was right. She said you never looked a day older. So many years since I saw you last, but not a day of it on your face." King Louis tells the Doctor. King Louis takes a sealed letter from a drawer. "She spoke of you many times. Often wished you'd visit again. You know how women are."

He gives the letter to the Doctor.

"There she goes." Louis starts.

A hearse goes down the driveway in the pouring rain.

"Leaving Versailles for the last time. Only forty three when she died. Too young. Too young. Illness took her in the end. She always did work too hard. What does she say?" Louis explains as he asks what the letter says.

The Doctor puts the unopened letter inside his jacket.

"Of course. Quite right."

"Why her? Why did they think they could repair the ship with the head of Madame de Pompadour?" Rose asks.

"We'll probably never know. There was massive damage in the computer memory banks. It probably got confused. The Tardis can close down the time windows now the droids are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble." The Doctor explains.

"Are you all right?" Sophia inquires. " _There's always something wrong with you, but here I don't know_."

"I'm always all right." The Doctor dismisses.

"Come on, Rose. It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." Mickey asks.

" _I'll go to them, leave you alone. Goodnight, Theta._ " Sophia says.

Mickey and Rose leave. The Doctor takes out the letter and unseals it.

"My dear Doctor. The path has never seemed more slow, and yet I fear I am nearing its end. Reason tells me that you and I are unlikely to meet again, but I think I shall not listen to reason. I have seen the world inside your head, and know that all things are possible. Hurry though, my love. My days grow shorter now, and I am so very weak. God speed, my lonely angel." Reinette tells The Doctor, who is reading the letter.

The fireplace is on the scanner. The fire goes out. On the spaceship, the Tardis dematerialises to reveal a portrait on the wall labelled Madame de Pompadour 1721-1764, then we move outside to discover that the drifting vessel is the SS Madame de Pompadour.


	5. Rise Of The Cybermen

**Rise Of The Cybermen**

 **-!- is the new scene break after I found out that the previous one doesn't work.**

 _ **'Italics'**_ **is still the Galfirey text.**

 **EDIT: Also, by the looks of it. By the time I'll finish either** **The Impossible Planet** **or** **The Satan Pit** **. I will have hit 500, 000 words and the long awaited crossover will come. Enjoy the story!**

 **-!-**

The Tardis crew - The Doctor, Rose; Sophia (Alisaisa) and Mickey are having a break. The Doctor and Rose are in captain's chairs. Sophia is in another chair right beside the scanner as she trying not to nod off. Mickey is pressing a button on the Tardis console.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember? the way she looked at you! And then she opens her mouth and fire comes out!" The Doctor recites an adventure that Rose and he went on.

"I thought I was going to get frazzled!" Rose says.

"Yeah. One minute she's standing there, and the next minute roar!" The Doctor continues.

"Yeah. where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asks, because he was not on that adventure.

Oh, it was on a asteroid. It's a long story." Sophia tells him.

"Er, what're you doing that for?" The Doctor asks Mickey.

"Because you told me to." Mickey says.

"When was that?" The Doctor inquires.

"About half an hour ago." Mickey tells him.

"Er, you can let go now." The Doctor tells him.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?" Mickey asks.

"Ten minutes? Twenty? Twenty nine?" The Doctor says.

"You just forgot me!" Mickey says.

"No, no, no. I was just, I was, I was calibrating. I was just. No, I know exactly what I'm doing." The Doctor gives his anwser.

"You're playing him for a idiot." Sophia tells Mickey, correcting the Doctor as the time rotor blows up.

"What's happened?" Rose asks.

"The time vortex is gone. That's impossible. It's just gone. Brace yourself! We're going to crash!" The Doctor explains as he warns them that the Tardis is going to crash.

The Tardis comes to a sudden stop, and gas masks drop from the ceiling. The power is off.

"Everyone all right? Rose? Mickey? Sophia?" The Doctor asks everyone in the Tardis.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. Sorry. Yeah." Mickey tells him.

"Oh. My head. It hurts so bloody bad." Sophia says.

"She's dead. The Tardis is dead." The Doctor whispers to his old machine.

"You can fix it?" Rose asks.

"There's nothing to fix. She's perished. The last Tardis in the universe. Extinct." The Doctor explains.

"Don't say that. She can't be dead, _Theta._ " Sophia dismisses this, The Doctor still tries to get it to work.

"We can get help, yeah?" Rose asks if they can get help.

"Where from?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well, we've landed. We've got to be somewhere." Rose says.

"We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no place. The silent realm. The lost dimension." The Doctor explains.

Mickey opens the door.

"Otherwise known as London." Mickey interupts them.

"Really? The Lost Dimension and Mickey thinks of London?" Sophia inquires.

 **-!-**

"London, England, Earth. Hold on." Mickey continues on explaining the area of the location, Mickey picks up a discarded newspaper. "First of February this year not exactly far flung, is it?"

"So this is London." The Doctor comments.

"Yep." Mickey agrees.

"Your city." Sophia continues off the Doctor.

"That's the one." Mickey still agrees.

"Just as we left it." The Doctor says.

"Bang on."

"And Mickey, that includes the Zeppelins?" Sophia says.

"What the hell?" Mickey reliases.

Massive airships pass overhead all four of them.

"That's beautiful." Rose describes the airships.

"Okay, so it's London with a big international Zeppelin festival." Mickey explains about the airship area above them.

"In the 1940's. Not in 2007." Sophia says.

"This is not your world." The Doctor dismisses all of these acusations.

"But if the date's the same, it's parallel, right? Am I right? Like a parallel Earth where they've got Zeppelins. Am I right? I'm right, aren't I?" Mickey makes more acusations.

"Must be." The Doctor says.

"Oh, come on. You've seen it on films. Like an alternative to our world where everything's the same but a little bit different, like, I don't know, traffic lights are blue, Tony Blair never got elected." Mickey explains how a parallel world could work with popular culture.

"And he's still alive." Rose says as Sophia mouths 'whom?'.

Rose is staring at an advert for Vitex Lite, cherry flavour, starring Pete Tyler.

"A parallel world and my dad's still alive." Rose continues, explaining for Sophia who does not know who Pete Tyler because she was introduced in NEW EARTH and not, FATHER'S DAY.

"Don't look at it, Rose. Don't even think about it. This is not your world." The Doctor dismisses the idea of it and tries to edge her out of the way of her idea.

"But he's my dad and." Rose tries to say as she touches the advert, triggering a short film.

"Trust me on this." Pete says on the advert.

"Well, that's weird. But he's real." Rose says. "He's a success. He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it."

"Rose, if you've ever trusted me, then listen to me now. Stop looking at it. Your father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is a Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose. His own daughter who is someone else, but not you. You can't see him. Not ever." The Doctor explains, warning her not to find them as he dismisses everything about it.

 **-!-**

Later, Rose has gone elsewhere and Mickey returns back to the Tardis after leaving Rose.

"I told you to keep an eye on her." The Doctor tells Mickey.

"She's all right." Mickey tells him.

"She goes wandering off. Parallel world, it's like a gingerbread house. All those temptations calling out." The Doctor explains to Mickey about the disadvantages.

"Oh, so it's just Rose, then? Nothing out there to tempt me?" Mickey asks.

"Well, Mickey. Are you tempted by the same thing that Rose is?" Sophia inquires.

"No, I don't think so." Mickey says.

"Well, I don't know, I can't worry about everything. If I could just get this thing to." The Doctor goes one before he kicks the console.

"Did that help?"

"Yes."

"Did that hurt?"

"Yes. Ow."

 **-!-**

Rose sits on a bench and watches the Thames, as Zeppelin propellers thrum above. There are lots of them. Air traffic control must be grateful they move so slowly. One passes overhead, barely missing the rooftop, then Rose's phone beeps. She has a message from the Cybus Network - Welcome! Free Trial Period. She gets IE24 News.

"And it's good news for Great Britain as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mister Lumic, the inventor of high content metal, has denied allegations of ill health." The newsreader reads on the phone.

"We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever." Lumic explains about everyone is a group,

"With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mister Lumic is." The newsreader continues but the Zeppelins continues to pass overhead, the noise from its rotors blocking out the newsreader's words. "In other news, the Torchwood Institute published a study claiming that..."

 **-!-**

"We're not meant to be here. The Tardis draws it's power from the universe, but it's the wrong universe. It's like diesel in a petrol engine." The Doctor tells Mickey.

"But I've seen it in comics. People go hopping from one alternative world to another. It's easy." Mickey compares it to more social media.

"Not in the real world. It used to be easy. When the Time Lords kept their eye on everything, you could hop between realities, home in time for tea. Then they died, and took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed. Everything became that bit less kind." The Doctor explains.

"Plus, I'm not your correct Time Lady to do that. Sorry, Mickey." Sophia comments.

"Then how did we get here?" Mickey asks.

"I don't know. Accident? Should've been impossible. Now we're trapped. What's that?" The Doctor rambles before asking what the tiny green light.

"What?" Sophia asks.

"That, there. Is that a reflection? It's a light! Is it? Is that a light? I think that's a light. That's all we need. We've got power! Mickey, Sophia - we've got power! Ha!" The Doctor continues to ramble.

Later on, The Doctor has got down below the main part of the console.

"It's alive!" The Doctor says.

"What is it?" Mickey inquires.

"It's nothing. It's tiny. One of those insignificant little power cells that no one ever bothers about, and it's clinging onto life, with one little ounce of reality tucked away inside." The Doctor examples befor rambling.

"Enough to get us home?" Mickey inquires more.

"Not yet. I need to charge it up." The Doctor tells him.

"We could go outside and lash it up to the National Grid." Mickey conjures up.

"Wrong sort of energy. It's got to come from our universe." Sophia comments.

"But we don't have anything." Mickey says.

"There's us." The Doctor mentions.

The Doctor cradles the green light in his hands and lets him and Sophia blow on it. It gets brighter.

"I just gave away five years of my life. 881 now." Sophia says.

Rose uses her free trial to search for Peter Tyler on the Cybus Network.

"It's going out. Is that okay?" Mickey asks.

"It's on a recharging cycle. It'll loop round, power back up and be ready to take us home in, oo, twenty four hours?" The Doctor explains.

"So that gives us twenty four hours on a parallel world?" Mickey says.

"Shore leave. No problem. Let's go and tell her." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor has the power cell with him.

"There you are. You all right? No applause. I fixed it. Twenty four hours, then we're flying back to reality. What is it?" The Doctor rambles.

"My phone connected. There's this Cybus Network. It finds your phone. It gave me Internet access." Rose explains.

"Rose, whatever it says, this is the wrong world." The Doctor tells her.

"I don't exist." Rose says.

"What do you mean?" Sophia asks her.

"There's no Rose Tyler. I was never born. There's Pete, my dad, and Jackie. He still married mum but they never had kids." Rose explains.

"Give me that phone." The Doctor tells her.

"They're rich. They've got a house and cars, and everything they want. But they haven't got me. I've got to see him." Rose rambles as she explains.

"You can't." The Doctor tells her.

"I just want to see him." Rose asks her.

"I can't let you." The Doctor still dismisses.

"You just said twenty four hours!" Rose calls at him.

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works. Mickey, tell her." The Doctor explains before asking Mickey to tell her.

"Twenty four hours, yeah?" Mickey thinks.

"Where're you going?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, I can do what I want." Mickey says.

"I've got the address and everything." Rose tells them.

"I'll go with her, Doctor." Sophia tells him.

"Stay where you are, both of you. Rose, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!" The Doctor commands both of them.

"I just want to see him." Rose tells him.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all." Mickey reveals to him.

"Like what?" The Doctor asks Mickey.

"Well, you don't know anything about me, do you? It's always about Rose. I'm just a spare part." Mickey describes himself.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go." Rose apoligizes to him.

"Go on, then. There's no choice, is there? You can only chase after one of us. It's never going to be me, is it?" Mickey says to him.

"Back here, twenty four hours!" The Doctor commands them.

The Doctor runs after Rose.

"Yeah. If I haven't found something better." Mickey says.

 **-!-**

Mickey walks past a vacant lot and up to an army roadblock.

"Am I all right to get past?" Mickey asks a soldier.

"Yeah. No bother. Curfew doesn't start till ten." The soldier tells him.

"There's a curfew?" Mickey inquires.

"Course there is. Where you been living, mate? Up there with the toffs?" The soldier reminds Mickey while pointing to the Zeppelins.

"I wish. See you." Mickey responds.

 **-!-**

Armed soldiers on patrol here, too. The Doctor has caught up to Rose and Sophia.

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope. His dad hung around for a while, but then he just sort of wandered off. He was brought up by his gran. She was such a great woman. God, she used to slap him! And then she died. She tripped and fell down the stairs. It's about five years ago now. I was still in school." Rose explains Mickey's mother who was briefly featured in FATHER'S DAY.

"I never knew." Sophia says.

"Well, you never asked." Rose tells Sophia.

"You never said." The Doctor reminds her.

"That's Mickey. I suppose I, we just take him for granted. Do you think she's still alive, his gran?" Rose says.

"Could be. Like I said, parallel world, gingerbread house. We need to get out of here as fast as we can." The Doctor says.

There is a beeping sound and everyone stops still, including the policeman.

"What're they all doing?" Rose inquires.

"They've stopped." Sophia says.

Everyone's ear pod flashes.

"It's the earpieces. Like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together." The Doctor explains.

"It's on my phone. It's automatic, look. It's downloading. Is this what they're all getting? News, international news, sports, weather." Rose tells him.

"They get it direct. Downloaded right into their heads." The Doctor comments on this.

"TV schedules, lottery numbers." Sophia says.

"Everyone shares the same information. A daily download published by Cybus Industries." The Doctor explains.

The next download is Joke. The people laugh, then continue about their business.

"You lot, you're obsessed. You'd do anything for the latest upgrade." The Doctor says.

"Different world, remember." Sophia reminds him.

"It's not so far off her world. This place is only parallel. Oh, look at that. Cybus Industries, owners of just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mister Pete Tyler's very well connected. Oh, okay. I give up. Let's go and see him." The Doctor explains before giving up on Rose and Sophia and deciding to go to Pete's place.

 **-!-**

Mickey rattles the knocker on number 1. An old West Indian woman calls out from inside.

"Who's that there?" Rita Anne asks.

The door opens. The woman has a white stick, and a pair of ear pods.

"Who is it? I know you're there. Shame on you, tricking an old lady. I've got nothing worth stealing. And don't think I'm going to disappear! You're not going to take me."

"Hi." Mickey greets his grandmother.

"Is that you?" Rita inquires.

"It's me. I came home." Mickey says.

"Ricky?" Rita asks.

"It's Mickey." Mickey tries to correct her.

"I know my own grandson's name. It's Ricky. Now, come here." Rita corrects him but tells him to come near her and they hug.

"Okay, I'm Ricky. Of course I am. Ricky, that's me." Mickey says as Rita slaps him.

"Ow!"

"You stupid boy. Where have you been?" Rita asks Mickey where they've been.

"Ow! Stop hitting me!" Mickey complains.

"It's been days and days! I keep hearing all these stories. People disappearing off the streets. There's nothing official on the download but there're all these rumours, and, and whispers. I thought that God had disappeared you!" Rita explains.

"That carpet on the stairs, I told you to get it fixed. You're going to fall and break your neck." Mickey tells Rita.

"Well, you get it fixed for me." Rita says.

"I should have done way back. I guess I'm just kind of useless." Mickey tells her.

"Now, I never said that." Rita reminds him.

"I am, though. And I'm sorry, gran. I'm so sorry." Mickey apoligizes for her.

"Don't talk like that. Do you know what you need? A nice sit down and a cup of tea. You got time?" Rita says.

"For you, I've got all the time in the world." Mickey quotes a line.

"Oh, you say that, but it's all talk. It's those new friends of yours. I don't trust them." Rita tells them.

"What friends are they?" Mickey asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know. You've been seeing them. Missus Chan told me. Driving about all helter skelter in that van." Rita explains,

"What van's that, then?" Mickey inquires.

"You know full well! Don't play games with me." Rita complains.

The van that does a handbrake turn in the road behind them.

"Get inside." She shouts at him.

Jake jumps out of the van and grabs Mickey.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jake tells Mickey.

He pushes Mickey into the van and they drive off.

"Ricky! Ricky!" Rita shouts for Mickey, incorectly saying the other version instead of Mickey himself.

 **-!-**

"Ricky, you were the one who told us you don't contact your family because it puts them in danger." Jake tells Mickey.

"Yeah. Ricky said that. Course I did, just testing." Mickey rambles.

"I saw them. I taped them. They went round Blackfriars gathering up the homeless like the child catcher. They must've took four dozen." Jake explains.

The blonde woman driver called Missus Moore speaks.

"The vans were hired out to a company called International Electromatics. But I did a protocol search. Turns out that's a dummy company established by guess who?"

"I don't know. Who?" Mickey asks.

"Cybus Industries!" Jake + Moore speak in unison.

"Well, now we've got evidence." Jake says.

"Bad news is, they've arrested Thin Jimmy. So that just leaves you." Mrs Moore tells him.

"Leaves me what?" Mickey inquires.

"The Number One. Top of the list. London's Most Wanted." Jake explains.

 **-!-**

Night.

"There's a light on. There's someone inside the base. Missis Moore, we've got visitors." Mrs Moore explains.

Jake and Moore have a gun.

"One, two, three, go!" Jake gets ready.

 **-!-**

A familiar figure is inside the room. Mickey's jaw hits the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ricky inquires.

"What're you doing there?" Jake asks.

"What am I doing here? What am I doing there?" Ricky asks twice.

Jake and Mrs Moore turn their guns on Mickey.

 **-!-**

A stretched limo drives past the Doctor and Rose.

"They've got visitors." Sophia says.

"February the first. Mum's birthday. Even in a parallel universe, she still loves a party." Rose tells Sophia.

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look. And there is one guaranteed way of getting inside." The Doctor explains.

"Psychic paper." Rose says.

"Who do you want to be?" The Doctor asks.

 **-!-**

Rose, Sophia and the Doctor carry trays of canapés and champagne for the guests scattered through the ground floor.

"We could have been anyone." Rose complains.

"Got us in, didn't it?" Sophia reminds her.

"You're in charge of the psychic paper. We could've been guests. Celebrities. Sir Doctor, Dame Sophie and Dame Rose. We end up serving. Did enough of this back home." Rose tells him.

"If you want to know what's going on, work in the kitchens. According to Lucy, that man over there." The Doctor explains but he gets interupted by Rose.

"Who's Lucy?" Rose asks.

"She's carrying the salmon pinwheels." Sophia says.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" Rose says.

"Yeah. Lucy says, that is the President of Great Britain." The Doctor explains.

"What, there's a President, not a Prime Minister?" Rose inquires.

"Seems so, wonder what America said." Sophia comments.

"Or maybe Lucy's just a bit thick." Rose complains.

Pete is standing on the staircase.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much. Thank you if I could just have your attention, please?" Pete asks his guests if they can have his attention.

"Pete! Go on, Pete!" A man shouts from the crowd.

"Thank you very much!" Pete tells the man.

"It's about time you did some work." The man tells him, quietly; out of the way.

"I thought you liked them young." Another man whispers.

"Um, I'd just like to say thank you to you all, for coming on this, this very special occasion. My wife's thirty ninth." Pete says before explaining about Jackie being forty and celebrating thirty-nine birthdays.

"Don't believe that one."

"Trust me on this. And so, without any further ado, here she is, the birthday girl. My lovely wife, Jackie Tyler." Pete makes a joke before introducing his wife, Jackie.

Jackie makes her entrance in skin tight black to general applause.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech. That's what my parties are famous for. No work, no politics, just a few good mates and plenty of black market whisky. Pardon me, Mister President. So, yeah, get on with it. Enjoy, enjoy." Jackie makes a speech before telling her guests to carry on.

"You can't stay. Even if there was some way of telling them." The Doctor tells Rose.

"Course I can't. I've still got Mum at home. My real mum. I couldn't just leave her, could I. It's just, they've got each other. Mum's got no one." Rose tells them.

"She's got you. Those two haven't. All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right." Sophia explains.

"Rose! There's my little girl! Come to mummy, come to mummy!" Jackie exclaims to Rose, the dog as she picks up the dog.

"Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?" Jackie says as the Doctor laughs and then Sophia, who doesn't really mean it.

"Sorry." The Doctor apoligizes.

 **-!-**

Under a splendid 18th century painted ceiling, Mickey has been stripped and tied to a chair, and is being carefully scanned.

"He's clean. No bugs." Jake says.

"But this is off the scale. He's flesh and blood. How did that happen?" Ricky tells him before asking how the hell it happened.

"Well, it could be that Cybus Industries have perfected the science of human cloning, or your father had a bike." Missus Moore gives us possibilties.

"And your name is Mickey, not Ricky." Ricky asks his doppelganger.

"Mickey. Dad was Jackson Smith. Used to work at the key cutters in Clifton's Parade. Went to Spain, never came back." Mickey explains.

"But that's my dad. So, we're brothers?" Ricky asks.

"Be fair. What else could it be?" Jake tells him.

"I don't know. But he doesn't just look like me, he is exactly the same. There's something else going on here, Jake." Ricky dismisses this.

"So, who are you lot?" Mickey asks.

"We? We are the Preachers. As in Gospel Truth. You see? No ear plugs. While the rest of the world downloads from Cybus Industries, we, we have got freedom. You're talking to London's Most Wanted, but target Number One is Lumic, and we are going to bring him down." Ricky explains.

"From your kitchen?" Mickey complains.

"Have you got a problem with that?" Ricky asks him.

"No, it's a good kitchen." Mickey says.

"It's an upload from Gemini." Miss Moore tells them.

"Who's Gemini?" Mickey inquires.

"The vans are back. They're moving out of Battersea. Looks like Gemini was right. Lumic's finally making a move." Miss Moore tells them.

"And we are right behind him. Pack up, we're leaving." Ricky says.

The lorry drives past the base, and the van follows it. Everyone except Mickey checks their weapons, machine guns etc.

 **-!-**

The Doctor sneaks off and finds a working laptop. Rose watches Jackie laughing with the President. Pete comes up to her.

"I remember her twenty first. Pint of cider in the George." Pete comments.

"Sorry. Champagne?" Rose asks.

"Oh, might as well. I'm paying for it." Pete tells her.

"It's a big night for you." Rose says.

"For her. Still, she's happy." Pete tells Rose.

"She should be. It's a great party." Rose comments.

"Do you think?" Pete thinks.

"You can trust me."

"You can trust me on this."

"That's it, sorry. So, how long have you two been married?"

"Twenty years."

"And no kids, or?"

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure."

"It's not too late. She's only forty."

"Thirty nine."

"Oh, right. Thirty nine."

"It's still too late. I moved out last month, but we're going to keep it quiet. You know, it's bad for business. Why am I telling you all this? We haven't met before, have we? I don't know, you just seem sort of."

"What?"

"I don't know. Just sort of right. Stevie! How's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

 **-!-**

Ricky and Jake are hiding in the bushes, reporting in on a walkie-talkie.

"I don't know what they're doing, but this seems to be the target. Big house, fair bit of money. Now we have got to find a way to get in." Jake explains but asks for a way to get in.

 **-!-**

"I've identified the address. It belongs to Peter Tyler, the Vitex millionaire." Miss Moore explains.

"Pete Tyler?" Mickey asks.

"He's listed as one of Lumic's henchmen. A traitor to the state." Miss Moore says.

A ramp is dropped down from the back of the lorry.

"What are they doing?" Ricky asks.

Heavy feet march down the ramp and onto the gravel.

"What the hell are they?" Ricky inquires.

 **-!-**

The Doctor has found Lumic's presentation on the laptop.

"This is the ultimate upgrade. Our greatest step into cyberspace." Lumic says.

"Cybers." The Doctor name drops.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose meet up and go to the window.

"It's happening again." The Doctor says.

"What do you mean?" Rose asks.

"I've seem them before." The Doctor mentions.

"Oh. What the hell? They must be..." Sophia rambles.

"Cybermen." The Doctor reveals.

The Cybermen smash through a series of French windows in the other wall. Others march in through the house. The guests are surrounded. The President's telephone rings.

"Mister Lumic." The President says.

"Mister President. I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." Lumic tells him.

"I forbade this." The President tells him.

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?" Lumic asks.

"What are they, robots?" Rose inquires.

"Worse than that." The Doctor describes it.

"Who were these people?" The President asks.

"Doesn't matter." Lumic disagrees.

"They're people?" Rose says.

"They were, until they had all their humanity taken away. That's a living brain jammed inside a cybernetic body, with a heart of steel. All emotions removed." The Doctor explains.

"Why no emotions?" Rose inquires.

"Because it hurts for their basic programme." Sophia tells her.

"I demand to know, Lumic. These people, who were they?" The President commands Lumic to tell him who they really were.

"They were homeless and wretched and useless until I saved them, and elevated them, and gave them life eternal. And now I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight, Mister President." Lumic explains before bidding him a good night.

"We have been upgraded." A Cyberman says.

"Into what?" The Doctor asks.

"The next level of mankind. We are Human point two. Every citizen will receive a free upgrade. You will become like us." The Cyberman explains.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what's been done to you, but listen to me. This experiment ends tonight." The President says to him.

"Upgrading is compulsory." The Cyberman says.

"And if I refuse?" The President asks.

"Don't." The Doctor commands him.

"What if I refuse?" The President repeats.

"I'm telling you, don't." The Doctor reminds him.

"What happens if I refuse?" The President ingnores the Doctor for the final time.

"Then you are not compatible." The Cyberman explains.

"What happens then?" The President inquires.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman utters.

The Cyberman puts his hand on the President's neck, and electrocutes him. The Doctor grabs Rose and runs. The guests scream as they get grabbed and killed.

"Jackie! Jackie!" Pete shouts for his wife.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose jump through a window.

"There's nothing we can do." Sophia tells Rose.

"My mum's in there!" Rose says.

"She is not your mother! Come on!" The Doctor reminds her.

A row of Cybermen stop them from running across the lawn. They turn back and run around the side of the house as Pete comes out through the window.

"Quick! Quick!" Rose shouts to Pete.

Pete follows the Doctor and Rose. Jackie runs down into the cellar. A Cyberman follows carefully. It's feet are twice as big as the steps.

"Pete, is there a way out?" The Doctor asks.

"The side gates. Who are you? How do you know so much?" Pete says before asking the Doctor how he knows him.

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years." The Doctor comments.

More Cybermen cut them off. Two armed figures come running across the lawn in front of the floodlights.

"Who's that?" Rose asks.

"Get behind me!" Ricky commands the group.

Ricky and Jake open fire on the Cybermen, but the bullets just bounce off. The Cybermen stop.

"Oh my God, look at you." Rose says as she hugs Ricky. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Yeah. No offence, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?" Ricky asks.

"Rose! That's not me. That's like the other one." Mickey tells her.

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough, there's two Mickey's." The Doctor complains.

" _Shut up, Theta."_ Sophia tells him.

"It's Ricky." Ricky introduces himself.

"But there's more of them." Mickey says. "We're surrounded."

"Put the guns down. Bullets won't stop them." The Doctor commands them.

Jake starts shooting. The Doctor stops him.

"We surrender! Hands up. There's no need to damage us. We're good stock. We volunteer for the upgrade program. Take us to be processed." The Doctor explains.

"You are rogue elements." A Cyberman dismisses him.

"But we surrender." The Doctor reminds the Cyberman.

"You are incompatible." The Cyberman says.

"But this is a surrender." The Doctor tells him.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman still argues.

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The Doctor continues arguing.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cyberman, but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman explains.

The Cybermen hold out their deadly arms towards the group.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!" The Cyberman shouts at him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **A/N - I know that this chapter is shorter than the last three. That is because I'm doing what I kind of did in THE GIRL IN THE FIREPLACE and forgot to in SCHOOL REUNION. But my original plan was to have Sophie with Mickey but it really didn't make sense so I swapped her for the Doctor and Rose. Don't worry about the AGE OF STEEL chapter. That one is being done with a little more than this one.**


	6. The Age Of Steel

**The Age Of Steel**

 **-!-**

Carrying on from the end of the last episode, the Doctor points the recharging Tardis power cell at the Cybermen, who get bent backwards then atomised by the golden energy.

"What the hell was that?" Ricky asks.

"We'll have that instead. Run!" The Doctor tells him before telling him to run.

Mrs Moore sounds the van's horn.

"Everybody, in!" Mrs Moore shouts for the group.

"I've got to go back. My wife's in there." Pete says.

"Anyone inside that house is dead. If you want to help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've got to come with us right now." The Doctor says.

"Come on! Get a move on!" Mrs Moore shouts some more.

"Rose, she's not your mother." Sophia reminds her.

"I know." Rose says.

"Come on."

"Finished chatting? Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" Miss Moore asks the group.

They drive off. More legions of Cybermen are on the move. Inside, Jackie peers round of the cellar door to see Cybermen nearby.

 **-!-**

"What was that thing?" Ricky asks.

"Little bit of technology from my home." The Doctor tells him.

"It's stopped glowing. Has it run out?" Mickey points out that it isn't glowing and asks if the thing is going out.

"It's on a revitalising loop. It'll charge back up in about four hours." The Doctor explains.

"Right. So, we don't have a weapon anymore." Ricky says.

"Yeah, we've got weapons. Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." Jake disagrees with Ricky and tells him that the weapons won't work on the Cybermen but Peter Tyler.

"Leave him alone. What's he done wrong?" Rose tells them wrong while asking what has Pete done to anger them.

"Oh, you know, just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government and left Lumic in charge." Jake explains about the previous events in how Peter let Lumic get the Cybermen in and kill the President of Great Britian.

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside?" Pete disagrees with that and asks why would he leave Jackie inside the mansion.

"Maybe your plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though." Ricky tells him that maybe, just maybe it went really wrong and warns them about a maybe upcoming execution.

"Talk about executions, you'll make me your enemy. And take some really good advice. You don't want to do that." The Doctor warns them.

"All the same, we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since twenty point five." Ricky tells everyone the Peter Tyler has been on the work for Lumic since 2005.

"Is that true?" Rose asks.

"Tell them, Mrs M." Ricky orders Mrs Moore.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information. Lumic's private files, his South American operations, the lot. Secret broadcasts twice a week." Mrs Moore explains,.

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete inquires.

"And how do you know that?" Ricky asks.

"I'm Gemini. That's me." Pete reveals.

"Yeah, well you would say that." Ricky says.

"Encrypted wavelength six five seven using binary nine. That's the only reason I was working for Lumic. To get information." Pete explains.

"No, no, no. But the Preachers know what they're doing. Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted." Mickey recalls what Jake said before.

"Yeah, that's not exactly." Ricky tries to say.

"Not exactly what?" Mickey inquires.

"I'm London's Most Wanted for parking tickets." Ricky reveals his London's Most Wanted for parking tickets.

"Great." Pete says.

"Yeah, they were deliberate. I was fighting the system. Park anywhere, that's me." Ricky tells him.

"I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested." The Doctor introduces himself to the group.

"I'm Sophie or Sophia, nice to meet you." Sophia introduces.

"And I'm Rose. Hello." Rose continues the introducing.

"Even better. That's the name of my dog. Still, at least I've got the catering staff on my side." Pete tells her.

"I knew you weren't a traitor." Rose says.

"Why is that, then?" Pete asks.

"I just did." Rose tells him.

"They took my wife." Pete reminds her.

"She might still be alive." Rose tries to comfort him.

"That's even worse. Because that's what Lumic does. He takes the living and he turns them into those machines." Pete dismisses it.

"Cybermen. They're called Cybermen. And I'd take those ear pods off, if I were you. You never know. Lumic could be listening." The Doctor name drops the enemy again and tells him to take the ear pods off before he zaps the ear pods with his sonic screwdriver. "But he's overreached himself. He's still just a businessman. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the city and inform the authorities. Because I promise you, this ends tonight."

 **-!-**

"What the hell?" Jake asks.

"What's going on?" Rose inquires.

The people are walking like zombies.

"It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taken control." Sophia says.

"Can't we just, I don't know, take them off?" Rose asks.

"Don't! Cause a brainstorm. Human race. For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life." The Doctor tells her before explaining about the human race.

"Hey, Come and see." Jake says.

Around the corner are more people, and a squad of Cybermen.

"Where are they all going?" Rose inquires.

"I don't know. Lumic must have a base of operations." The Doctor says.

"Battersea. That's where he was building his prototypes." Pete tells them.

"Why's he doing it?" Rose inquires.

"He's dying. This all started out as a way of prolonging life, of keeping the brain alive at any cost." Pete explains.

"The thing is, I've seen Cybermen before, haven't I? The head. Those handle shapes in Van Statten's museum." Rose recalls the museum in DALEK.

"Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy. This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on Earth." The Doctor explains.

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asks them.

"Never mind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city. Okay, split up. Mrs Moore, you look after that bloke. Jake, distract them. Go right, I'll go left. We'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." Ricky says befor commanding the group to split up.

"I'm going with him." Mickey says to Rose as he kisses Rose and follows Ricky.

"Come on, let's go." Miss Moore tells the others as more Cybermen patrols stomp towards them.

"There!" The Doctor says as they run down a side street.

 **-!-**

A group of Cybermen march down an alley near where Mrs Moore, Pete, Rose, Sophia and the Doctor are hiding behind rubbish bins. Rose grabs Pete's hand. Sophia grabs the Doctor's as a vice versia. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to transmit a signal, and the Cybermen march on.

"Go." The Doctor says.

 **-!-**

Jackie is amongst the stream of zombies.

"Chamber twelve now closed for sterilisation. All reject stock will be incinerated." A Cyberman explains to the stream of zombies.

 **-!-**

"I ran past the river. You should have seen it. The whole city's on the march. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames." Jake explains.

Mickey runs up.

"Here he is! Which one are you?" Jake congratulates before asking which one he is.

"I'm sorry. The Cybermen. He couldn't." Mickey tells them.

"Are you Ricky? Are you Ricky?" Jake repeats his questin twice.

"Mickey, that's you, isn't it?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah." Mickey says.

Rose hugs Mickey.

"He tried. He was running. There was too many of them." Mickey explains.

"Shut it." Jake tells them.

"There was nothing I could do." Mickey says.

"I said just shut it. Don't even talk about him. You're nothing, you are. Nothing." Jake dismisses Mickey, because Ricky is better than Mickey to him.

"We can mourn him when London is safe. But now, we move on." The Doctor tells him.

 **-!-**

Opposite Battersea Power Station.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place. To be converted." The Doctor explains.

"We've got to get in there and shut it down." Rose says.

"How do we do that?" Mickey asks.

"Oh, I'll think of something." The Doctor tells him.

"You're just making this up as you go along." Mickey says.

"Yep. But I do it brilliantly." The Doctor comments.

Later, Mrs Moore has joined them and is using her Cybus Industries laptop.

"That's a schematic of the old factory. Look. Cooling tunnels underneath the plant. Big enough to walk through." Miss Moore describes the factory.

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor asks.

"There's another way in. Through the front door. If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'll get in." Pete explains another way.

"We can't just go strolling up." Jake says.

"Or we could, with these. Fake ear pods. Dead. No signal. But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd." Miss Moore explains another way.

"Then that's my job." Pete says.

"You'd have to show no emotion. None at all. Any sign of emotion would give you away." The Doctor tells him.

"How many of those you got?" Rose asks.

"Just two sets." Miss Moore tells her.

"Okay. If that's the best way of finding Jackie, then I'm coming with you." Rose says.

"Why does she matter to you?" Pete asks her.

"We haven't got time. Doctor, I'm going with him, and that's that." Rose tells him.

"No stopping you, is there?" The Doctor asks.

"No." Rose says.

"Tell you what. We can take the ear pods at the same time. Give people their minds back so they don't walk into that place like sheep. Jakey-boy? Lumic's transmitting the control signal. It must be from over there." The Doctor explains.

He waves his sonic screwdriver in the direction of the power station. The Zeppelin is parked on top, with a circle of red lights blinking on its bow, or stern.

"There it is. On the zeppelin, you see? Great big transmitter. Good thing Lumic likes showing off. Reckon you could take it out?" The Doctor asks Jake.

"Consider it done." Jake tells him.

"Mrs Moore, would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" The Doctor asks.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?" Miss Moore says.

"We attack on three sides. Above, between, below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines." The Doctor explains.

"What about me?" Mickey complains.

"Mickey. You can er." The Doctor says.

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog?" Mickey still complains.

"I'll volunteer, Mickey." Sophia tells him while grabbing Miss Moore's computer. "I know a load of hacking, so. I can get you three groups on CCTV and audio."

"I'm going with Jake." Mickey says.

"I don't need you, idiot." Jake tells him.

"I'm not an idiot! You got that? I'm offering to help."

"Whatever."

"Mickey. Good luck." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, you too. Rose, I'll see you later." Mickey tells Rose.

"Yeah, you'd better." Rose agrees.

"If we survive this, I'll see you four back at the Tardis." The Doctor tells his companions.

"That's a promise." Sophia tells him.

Mickey walks off, then turns to see the Doctor hug Rose. Sophia starts typing on the computer.

"Good luck."

 **-!-**

"It's freezing." Miss Moore complains.

"Any sign of a light switch?" The Doctor asks.

"Can't see a thing. But I've got these. A device for every occasion." Miss Moore tells him.

"Ooo!"

"Put it on."

A torch on a headband.

"Haven't got a hotdog in there, have you? I'm starving." The Doctor says.

"Of all the things to wish for. That's mechanically recovered meat." Miss Moore tells him.

"I know. It's the Cyberman of food, but it's tasty." The Doctor comments.

"A proper torch as well." Miss Moore says.

"Let's see where we are." The Doctor asks.

There are Cybermen ranged along both sides of the tunnel.

"Already converted, just put on ice. Come on." The Doctor explains.

He taps on one Cyberman's face. No reaction.

"Go slowly. Keep an eye out for trip systems." Sophia tells them over their modified ear pieces.

 **-!-**

More people are being escorted in.

"Chamber six now open for human upgrading. Chamber seven now open for human upgrading." A Cyberman explains over the intercom.

Pete and Rose keep out of sight.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." The Cyberman continues to explain.

"Just put them on. Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?" Pete tells Rose.

"Don't worry. We can do it." Rose says.

"Chamber seven now open for human upgrading." The Cyberman annouces as they put the ear pods on.

"We could die in here. Why are you doing this?" Pete asks.

"Let's just say I'm doing it for my mum and dad. Right, let's go." Rose tells Pete.

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading." The Cyberman annouces more.

Holding hands, Pete and Rose join the procession.

"Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber ten now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading."

 **-!-**

Jake is first up the ladder to the roof

"Two guards. We can take them." Jake tells Mickey.

"Don't kill them." Mickey says.

"Who put you in charge?" Jake inquires.

"If you kill them, what's the difference between you and the Cybermen?" Mickey asks.

"Well, I suppose we could use these." Jake tells him.

"Smelling salts?" Mickey points out the objects he is holding.

"Bit stronger than that. One of Mrs Moore's little tricks. Should knock them out." Jake explains.

They run out from their cover and behind the two human guards. They put the little bottles under their noses and the men collapse from the vapour.

"There's got to be more guards on board." Mickey says.

"Then let's go get them." Jake tells them.

 **-!-**

"How did you get into this, then, rattling along with the Preachers?" The Doctor asks.

"Oh, I used to be ordinary. Worked at Cybus Industries, nine to five, till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. Then suddenly I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techie, so I, I just sat down and taught myself everything." Miss Moore explains.

"What about Mr Moore?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well, he's not called Moore. I got that from a book, Mrs Moore. It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him safe. Him and the kids." Miss Moore reveals to the Doctor. "What about you? Got any family, or?"

"Oh, who needs family? I've got the whole world on my shoulders. Go on, then. What's your real name?" The Doctor says before asking to reveal Miss Moore's name.

"Angela Price. Don't tell a soul." Miss Moore reveals to him.

"Not a word." The Doctor says.

"Oh. Now we're telling secrets. But I won't reveal any yet." Sophia interrupts.

Behind them, a Cyberman is activated. It sends an alarm signal.

"Doctor, did that one just move?" Miss Moore asks.

"It's just the torchlight. Keep going, come on." The Doctor tells her before a Cyberman moves near them.

"They're waking up." Sophia comments.

They run along the row, who fall in behind them and start clomping along. They get to a ladder at the end of the tunnel.

"Get up! Quick! They're coming! Open it! Open it!" Miss Moore asks him, scared in case she gets killed off one of them as the Doctor opens the trapdoor. "Get up! Quick! Quick!"

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouts as they beat the Cybermen up the ladder and close the trapdoor again. The Doctor seals it with the screwdriver. "Oh, good team, Mrs Moore."

"I agree." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

A Cyberman stops the procession at Rose. Pete is right behind her.

"You will wait." The Cyberman tells Rose as it moves away.

"You okay?" Pete asks.

"No." Rose disagrees.

A woman walks into a chamber. Multiple blades whir into action, then a Cyber head is lowered. Complete Cybermen walk out of chambers and clomp away.

"Any sign of Jackie?" Pete asks Rose as a Cyberman clomps up to them.

"You are Peter Tyler. Confirm you are Peter Tyler." The Cyberman tells Pete to confirm that he is Peter Tyler.

"Confirmed." Pete confirms this.

"I recognise you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler." The Cyberman confirms itself as Jackie.

"No!" Rose shouts.

"What?" Pete asks.

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain." Jackie says.

"You're lying. You're not her. You're not my Jackie!" Pete tells her.

"No, I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler." Jackie reveals to them.

"But you can't be. Not her." Rose tells her.

"Her brain is inside this body." Jackie tells him.

"Jacs, I came to save you." Pete says to her.

"This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control." Jackie explains to escort Peter Tyler and Rose.

Pete and Rose are escorted away.

"They killed her. They just took her and killed her." Rose says.

"Maybe there's a chance, I don't know. Maybe we can reverse it." Pete asks.

"There's nothing we can do." Rose tells him.

"But if, if she remembers. Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?" Pete asks.

"They all look the same." Rose tells him.

 **-!-**

They dump a guard on the floor.

"Nice one. Nobody's home. Find the transmitter controls." Jake says.

"What do they look like?" Mickey asks.

"Well, I don't know. They might have Transmitter Controls written in big red letters. Just look!" Jake tells him.

The Zeppelin has a nice big ship's wheel for steering. Then they see something in an alcove.

"Cyberman!" Jake shouts.

Jake goes up to it with a pistol, and turns on the alcove light.

"It's dead. I don't think it was ever alive." Mickey tells him, Mickey knocks three times on its head.  
"It's empty. No brain. It's just a robot suit. It's for display."

"Okay. Transmitter." Jake continues.

 **-!-**

"You are not upgraded." A Cyberman says.

"Yeah? Well, upgrade this." Miss Moore tells the Cyberman.

She throws a small rod with copper wire wrapped around it at the Cyberman. It sticks to the metal and the Cyberman jerks, then sparks and collapses.

"What the hell was that thing?" Sophia comments.

"Electromagnetic bomb. Takes out computers, I figured it might stop the cyber-suit." Miss Moore explains.

"You figured right. Now, let's have a look. Know your enemy. A logo on the front. Lumic's turned them into a brand. Heart of steel, but look." The Doctor says.

The Doctor removes the logo boss on the chest. Inside is not just electronics.

"Is that flesh?" Miss Moore asks.

"Hmmm. Central nervous system. Artificially grown then threaded throughout the suit so it responds like a living thing. Well, it is a living thing. Oh, but look. Emotional inhibitor. Stops them feeling anything." The Doctor explains.

"But why?" Miss Moore says.

"It's still got a human brain. Imagine its reaction if it could see itself, realise itself inside this thing. They'd go insane." The Doctor says.

"So they cut out the one thing that makes them human." Miss Moore tells him.

"Because they have to." The Doctor says.

"Why am I cold?" The Cyberman asks.

"Oh, my God. It's alive. It can feel." Miss Moore describes it.

"We broke the inhibitor. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor explains.

"Why so cold?" The Cyberman repeats.

"Can you remember your name?" The Doctor asks.

"Sally. Sally Phelan." The Cyberman says. "Where's Gareth?"

"Who's Gareth?" Miss Moore inquires.

"He can't see me. It's unlucky the night before." Sally tells her.

"You're getting married." Miss Moore says.

"I'm cold. I'm so cold." Sally describes it.

"It's all right. You sleep now, Sally. Just go to sleep." The Doctor tells her as he puts the sonic screwdriver inside the chest cavity and switches her off. "Sally Phelan didn't die for nothing, because that's the key. The emotional inhibitor. If we could find the code behind it, the cancellation code, then feed it throughout the system into every Cyberman's head, they'd realise what they are."

"And what happens then?" Miss Moore asks.

"I think it would kill them. Could we do that?" The Doctor says as he asks if he could kill them.

"We've got to. Before they kill everyone else. There's no choice, Doctor. It's got to be done." Sophia mentions over the ear pieces.

Mrs Moore stands up. A Cyberman grabs her shoulder and electrocutes her.

"No! No, you didn't have to kill her!" The Doctor shouts.

"Sensors detect a binary vascular system. You are an unknown upgrade. You will be taken for analysis." The Cyberman explains.

 **-!-**

"The transmitter controls are sealed behind here, we need like an oxyacetylene or something." Mickey explains.

"Oh, and I forgot to bring it with me." Jake tells him.

"Well then, what do we do?" Mickey asks.

"We'll crash the Zeppelin." Jake says.

"With us inside it?" Mickey says.

"We could set it to automatic and then just leg it. Let's have a look." Jake tells them as they go to the steering controls keyboard. "It's locked. There's got to be an override."

"Let me have a go. I'm good with computers. Trust me." Mickey explains to him as Mickey works, a red light on the back of the keyboard blinks. The Cyberman in the alcove turns.

 **-!-**

"I've been captured, but don't worry, Rose and Pete are still out there. They can rescue me. Oh well, never mind. You okay?" The Doctor complains and then asks Rose if she is okay.

"Yeah. But they got Jackie." Rose says.

"We were too late. Lumic killed her." Pete says.

"Then where is he, the famous Mister Lumic? Don't we get the chance to meet our Lord and Master?" The Doctor asks the Cyberman.

"He has been upgraded." A Cyberman says.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor asks.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller." The Cyberman explains.

A door opens and a Cyberman is wheeled out in an upgraded wheelchair.

"This is The Age of Steel and I am its Creator." Lumic introduces himself as the new Cyber Controller.

 **-!-**

"Almost there." Mickey says.

"Not bad work." Jake comments.

The Cyberman flexes its hand.

"It's moving! You said it was dead!" Jake shouts.

"Yeah. But a robot's still a big robot." Mickey tells him. "Wait a minute. Hey, Cyberman, over here. Come on, you brainless lump of metal. Come and have a go!"

Mickey stands in front of the panel labelled Transmitter Controls and beckons to it. He ducks as the Cyberman smashes its fist into the panel and electrocutes itself.

 **-!-**

The ear pods stop flashing. The unconverted people wake up.

"Oh no!" A woman shouts as people scream and panic.

 **-!-**

"The transmitter's down!" Mickey shouts.

The people push their way past the Cybermen and get outside.

 **-!-**

"That's my friends at work. Good boys! Mister Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." The Doctor says.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear pods have failed, then the Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world." Lumic explains.

 **-!-**

"Hold on, I've logged on to Cyber Control." Mickey says.

A monitor shows the scene.

"They're alive! The Doctor and Rose, there they are!" Mickey shouts.

"Never mind them, what the hell is that thing?" Jake asks.

"Shush. Has this thing got sound?" Mickey asks.

"I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace and unity and uniformity." Lumic explains.

"And imagination? What about that? The one thing that lead you here, imagination, you're killing it dead!" The Doctor asks.

"What is your name?" Lumic inquires.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken." Lumic tells him.

"Yeah, but that's it. That's exactly the point! Oh, Lumic, you're a clever man. I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room. But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is so human. But once you get rid of sickness and mortality, then what's there to strive for, eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop. You'll stay like this forever. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts, lacking the one thing that makes this planet so alive. People. Ordinary, stupid, brilliant people." The Doctor explains to Lumic about what really is the best thing for the human race.

"You are proud of your emotions." Lumic says.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor tells Lumic.

"Then tell me, Doctor. Have you known grief, and rage, and pain?" Lumic inquires.

"Yes. Yes I have." The Doctor agrees.

"And they hurt?" Lumic asks.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor says.

"I could set you free. Would you not want that? A life without pain?" Lumic asks.

"You might as well kill me." The Doctor dimisses.

"Then I take that option." Lumic tells him.

"It's not yours to take. You're a Cyber Controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." The Doctor gets into an anger emotion.

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own." Lumic tells the Doctor.

"You just don't get it, do you? An army's nothing. Because those ordinary people, they're the key. The most ordinary person could change the world." The Doctor speaks to the camera with the flashing red light. "Some ordinary man or woman, some idiot. All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers. Say the right codes. Say, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. "Because even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. knows how to get past firewalls and passwords. Lnows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under er. What was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Binary nine." Pete mentions.

"An idiot could find that code. Cancellation code and he'd keep on typing. Keep on fighting. Anything to save his friends."

"Your words are irrelevant." Lumic tells him.

"Yeah, talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, Rose, for all our long chats on your phone." The Doctor contnues.

"You will be deleted." Lumic quotes.

"Yes. Delete, control, hash. All those lovely buttons. Then, of course, my particular favourite, send. And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place." The Doctor explains as Rose's phone beeps. The code has arrived as a text. "By making every bit of technology compatible with everything else."

"It's for you." Rose says.

"Like this." The Doctor says.

The Doctor puts the phone into a docking station, which it miraculously fits. The code is transmitted and the Cybermen cry out in pain. The code appears on every computer screen.

"Yes!" Mickey and Jake yell.

"You did it, Doctor. _You did it to perfection, Theta._ " Sophia says.

Cybermen everywhere clutch their heads in pain. One near the Doctor catches sight of itself in a shiny piece of metal.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says.

Outside, a Cyberman's head explodes.

"What have you done?" Lumic asks.

"I gave them back their souls. They can see what you've done, Lumic, and it's killing them!" The Doctor answers as the Doctor, Rose and Pete run out.

"Delete! Delete! Delete!" Lumic shouts at them.

Things start to explode. The emergency exit is blocked by writhing Cybermen. More explosions and fire breaks out.

"There's no way out!" The Doctor reliases.

Jake spins the Zeppelin's wheel.

"What're you doing?" Mickey asks.

"We've got to get away. If that factory blows up, this balloon's going to ignite." Jake explains.

"Take it back!" Mickey shouts at Jake.

"Mickey, they've had it!" Jake tells him.

"I said, take it back! We're not leaving them behind. There's no way we're leaving them behind!" Mickey keeps yelliing at him.

They fight over the wheel. Mickey wins. The Zeppelin returns to the roof and Mickey gives Jake his phone to put by his ear.

"Hold it! Rose? Rose, can you hear me? Head for the roof!" Mickey tells Rose over the phone.

"It's Mickey. He says head for the roof." Rose tells the other two.

The Doctor, Rose and Pete run up a metal staircase as fires break out behind them.

 **-!-**

Cyber Lumic disconnects himself from the chair and stands.

"No!" Lumic shouts.

"Mickey, where'd you learn to fly that thing?" Rose asks.

"Playstation. Just hold on, Rose. I'm coming to get you." Mickey says.

"You can't go any lower." Jake tells him.

"I've got to." Mickey says.

"You're going to crush them." Jake says.

"There's got to be something. There's got to be. Oh, yes." Mickey responds.

In case of emergency pull lever. So he does. A trapdoor opens up in ZEP148 and a rope ladder falls out.

"You've got to be kidding." Jake complains.

"Rose, get up." The Doctor says.

"Hold on tight, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey Smith's Airline. Please enjoy your flight. Woo!" Mickey playfully says.

The Zeppelin rises into the air.

"We did it! We did it!" Rose yells.

Something heavy pulls at the ladder, nearly making them lose their grip. It is Cyber Lumic. The Doctor gets the screwdriver out.

"Pete! Take this! Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope. Just do it!" The Doctor shouts for Pete.

"Jackie Tyler. This is for her!" Pete says.

The rope finally gives way and Lumic falls.

"Argh!" Lumic shouts as he is engulfed in the exploding Power Station.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Sophia puts the power cell back into the console, and the Tardis starts to light up.

"The Tardis is back up. Thank you." Sophia comments.

The others are outside of the Tardis.

"So, what happens inside that thing, then?" Pete inquires.

"Do you want to see?" Rose asks.

"No, I don't think so. But you two, you know, all that stuff you said about different worlds." Pete tries to understand "Who are you?"

"It's like you say. Imagine there are different worlds, parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler and Jackie Tyler's still alive, and their daughter." Rose explains.

"I've got to go." Pete says.

"But if you just look inside." Rose tells him.

"No, I can't. There's all those Lumic factories out there. All those Cybermen still in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened, carry on the fight..." Pete explains.

"Rose? I've only got five minutes of power. We've got to go." Sophia explains.

"The Doctor could show you." Rose says.

"Thank you. For everything." Pete tells Rose.

"Dad." Rose accidently mentions.

"Don't. Just, just don't." Pete dismisses it as he leaves.

"Here it is. I found it. Not a crease." Jake says.

"Now then, Jake, we've got to run. But one more thing. Mrs Moore. Her real name was Angela Price. She's got a husband out there, and children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world." The Doctor explains.

"Yeah, course I will." Jake says.

"Off we go, then." The Doctor tells them.

"Er, thing is, I'm staying." Mickey reveals to them.

"You're doing what?" Sophia asks.

"You can't." Rose disagrees.

"It sort of balances out, because this world lost its Ricky, but there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there." Mickey explains.

"But you can't stay." Rose says.

"Rose, my gran's here. She's still alive. My old gran, remember her?" Mickey tells them.

"Yeah." Rose agrees.

"She needs me." Mickey tells her.

"What about me? What if I need you?" Rose asks.

"Yeah, but Rose, you don't. It's just you and him, isn't it. We had something a long time ago, but not anymore."

"Well, we'll come back. We can travel anywhere. Come and see you, yeah?"

"We can't. I told you, travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We, we fell through a crack in time. When we leave, I've got to close it. We can't ever return." The Doctor explains.

"Doctor." Mickey says.

The Doctor shakes Mickey's hand.

"Take Rose's phone. It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories. And good luck, Mickey the idiot." The Doctor explains.

"Watch it." Mickey says.

The Doctor goes back into the Tardis. Rose gives Mickey her phone.

"Thanks. We've had a laugh though, haven't we? Seen it all, been there and back. Who would have thought, me and you off the old estate, flying through the stars." Mickey says to him.

"All those years just sitting there, imagining what we'd do one day. We never saw this, did we?" Rose asks.

"Go on, don't miss your flight." Mickey tells him.

Rose hugs Mickey, then goes into the Tardis, crying.

"Jake, you want to watch this." Mickey asks.

The TARDIS dematerialises.

"What the hell?" The Doctor inquires.

"That's the Doctor in the Tardis with Rose Tyler." Mickey explains.

 **-!-**

The Tardis materialises in the living room just as Jackie is filling the kettle, presumably to make a cup of tea.

"You're alive. Oh mum, you're alive." Rose reliases.

"Well, I was the last time I looked. What is it? What's happened, sweetheart? What's wrong? Where did you go?" Jackie asks.

"Far away. That was far away." The Doctor comments.

"Where's Mickey?" Jackie asks about Mickey.

"He's gone home." Sophia says. "His lonely home."

 **A/N - So, there we go. The Age Of Steel done and we are almost there! Once I finish The Idiot's Lantern. I'll be taking my break to finish off my other stuff in A WHOLE NEW LIFE as wow, look at it! That really needs to continue since I started off The Caretaker, starting off the next two episodes and back into this series continuing off with THE IMPOSSIBLE PLANET AND THE SATAN PIT, and those two episodes are... going to epic.**

 **Also, we will be getting a psuedo - sequel to last year's crossover in my anticapted sequel, Death Draws The Knife for my 500,000 word celebration.**

 **TTFN.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 10th, 2015.**


	7. The Idiot's Lantern

**The Idiot's Lantern**

 **-!-**

A pair of pink high heels and layers of tulle step out of the Tardis. Rose is in full 50's mod chick gear.

"I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era, you know the white flares and the, grr, chest hair." Rose asks the Doctor.

The Doctor has his hair in a Teddy boy quiff.

"You are kidding, aren't you? You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the Pelvis and he still had a waist. What's more, you see him in style." The Doctor asks her before explaining that to see Elvis, you go to the earlier times of his music as the Doctor rides a scooter out of the Tardis. He's wearing a white crash helmet and shades. Sophia's on another scooter out of the Tardis while her outfit is blue jeans; red shirt and white high heels which is a contrast of the Union Flag.

"You going my way, doll?" The Doctor asks.

"Is there any other way to go, daddy-o? Straight from the fridge, man." Rose says.

"Hey, you speak the lingo." Sophia comments.

"Oh well, me, mum, Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday." Rose explains as she gets on the pillion and puts on a pink crash helmet.

"Ah, Cliff. I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan." The Doctor complains.

The two scooter ride off down the street.

 **-!-**

"Where we off to?" Sophia asks.

"Ed Sullivan TV Studios. Elvis did Hound Dog on one of the shows. There were loads of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll just catch it." The Doctor explains.

"And that'll be TV studios in, what, New York?" Rose says.

"That's the one." The Doctor agrees.

A red London bus drives past the end of the street. The Doctor pulls up by a red post box and now we see lots of Union Flag bunting strung between the houses.

"Ha! Digging that New York vibe." Sophia says. "New York looking all good to me."

"Well, this could still be New York. I mean, this looks very New York to me. Sort of Londony New York, mind." The Doctor disagrees.

"What are all the flags for?" Rose asks.

 **-!-**

Another television set is delivered from the back of Magpie's van.

"There you go, sir, all wired up for the great occasion." Magpie says to the newest customer.

"The great occasion? What do you mean?" The Doctor asks.

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies? Coronation, of course." Magpie tells him.

"What Coronation's that then?" The Doctor asks again.

"What do you mean? The Coronation." Magpie says.

"It's the Queen's. Queen Elizabeth." Sophia tells him.

"Oh! Is this 1953?" The Doctor says.

"Last time I looked. Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best." Magpie agrees with him.

"Look at all the TV aerials. Looks like everyone's got one. That's weird. My nan said tellies were so rare they all had to pile into one house." Rose tells him.

"Not around here, love. Magpie's Marvellous Tellies, only five quid a pop." Magpie explains to her about his businees.

"Oh, but this is a brilliant year. Classic! Technicolour, Everest climbed, everything off the ration. The nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, brighter future." The Doctor explains more about 1953.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!" Mrs Gallagher asks.

Two burly men in black suits bundle a person into the back of a car, with a blanket over his head.

"Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please." Mrs Gallagher asks the two burly men.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asks as Tommy runs out of his house.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Tommy asks Detective Bishop.

"Police business. Now, get out of the way, sir." Detective Bishop tells him.

"Who did they take? Do you know him?" Rose asks Tommy.

"Must be Mister Gallagher." Tommy says as the car drives away. "It's happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters."

"Tommy! Not one word! Get inside now!" Eddie yells at Tommy, who is his son.

"Sorry. I'd better do as he says." Tommy says.

The Doctor and Rose get back on the moped. Sophia gets on hers.

"All aboard!" The Doctor says.

 **-!-**

"Operation Market Stall, go, go, go!" Bishop tells his other officers. as the car drives down an apparent dead end. A pair of gates with an Offices to Let on them open to let it in, then a couple of men push a vegetable barrow in front of it to block the way. The scooters catch up with the car.

"Lost them. How'd they get away from us?" The Doctor asks himself after getting dissapointed of losing them.

"Surprised they didn't turn back and arrest you for reckless driving. Have you actually passed your test?" Rose complains as he asks if the two Time Lord's have passed their test.

"Sure Rose. I passed my test. I misplaced my license in one of my other jackets however." Sophia explains.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cars? This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia." The Doctor asks.

"Monsters, that boy said. Maybe we should go and ask the neighbours." Rose mentions.

"That's what I like about you. The domestic approach." The Doctor says.

"Thank you. Hold on, was that an insult? Whoa!" Rose asks as The Doctor zooms off again.

 **-!-**

Later at night, The Doctor; Rose and Sophia still in their clothes, are at the Connolly's.

"Hi!" The Doctor, Rose and Sophia say in unison, Sophia looking a bit confused in the meantime.

"Who are you, then?" Eddie inquires.

"Let's see, then. Judging by the look of you, family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in the war, therefore I represent Queen and country." The Doctor says as he holds up the psychic paper. "Just doing a little check of Her forthcoming Majesty's subjects before the great day. Don't mind if I come in? Nah, I didn't think you did. Thank you."

 **-!-**

"Not bad. Very nice. Very well kept. I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs?" The Doctor comments as he asks to congratulate the wife of Eddie.

"Connolly." Rita tells the Doctor the family's surname.

"Now then, Rita. I can handle this. This gentleman's a proper representative. Don't mind the wife, she rattles on a bit." Eddie tells the Doctor.

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more. I'm not convinced you're doing your patriotic duty. Nice flags. Why are they not flying?" The Doctor tells him as he asks why they are not on the walls.

"There we are Rita, I told you, Get them up. Queen and country." Eddie asks Rita to get them up.

"I'm sorry."

"Get it done. Do it now."

"Hold on a minute." The Doctor says.

"Like the gentleman says."

"Hold on a minute. You've got hands, Mister Connolly. Two big hands. So why is that your wife's job?" The Doctor asks.

"Well, it's housework, innit?" Eddie tells him.

"And that's a woman's job?" The Doctor inquires.

"Of course it is." Eddie tells him.

"Mister Connolly, what gender is the Queen?" The Doctor asks him.

"She's a female." Eddie anwsers him.

"And are you suggesting the Queen does the housework?" The Doctor inquires.

"No. Not at all." Eddie says.

"Then get busy." The Doctor asks him.

"Right. Yes, sir. You'll be proud of us, sir. We'll have Union Jacks left, right and centre." Eddie reminds him.

"Excuse me, Mister Connolly. Hang on a minute. Union Jacks?" Rose interrupts him as he asks Eddie why he is calling the flags Union Jacks.

"Yes, that's right, isn't it?" Eddie asks her.

"That's the Union Flag. It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea." Rose corrects him.

"Oh. Oh, I'm sorry, I do apologise." Eddie apoligizes to her about his miscorrection of the flags.

"Well, don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now get to it!" Rose says before yelling at him to do it.

"Right then! Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure." The Doctor comments.

"Union Flag?" Sophia asks her as the trio settle on the sofa.

"Mum went out with a sailor." Rose says to Sophia.

"I bet she did. Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose and Sophie, and you are?" The Doctor explains to the other members of the family.

"Tommy." Tommy says to the Doctor.

"Well, sit yourself down, Tommy. Have a look at this. I love telly, don't you?" The Doctor says to him.

"Yeah, I think it's brilliant." Tommy comments.

"That's good." Sophia tells him.

The man on the TV is showing the viewers the vertebra of an ichthyosaurus.

"Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?" The Doctor asks Rita.

"Did you say you were a doctor?" Rita inquires.

"Yes, I am." The Doctor agrees with that question.

"Can you help her? Oh please, can you help her, Doctor?" Rita asks hum.

"Now then, Rita. I don't think the gentleman needs to know." Eddie tells her.

"No, the gentleman does." The Doctor corrects Eddie.

"Tell us what's wrong, and we can help." Sophia says to her as Rita bursts into tears. Rose goes to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. It's all right. Come here. It's okay." Rose says to Rita, while comfortting her.

"Hold on a minute. Queen and country's one thing, but this is my house! What the?" Eddie says to himself as he throws the bunting down.

"What the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor. You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business." Eddie asks them while starting to yell as they remind him.

"A lot of people are being bundled into..." The Doctor starts to say.

"I am talking!" Eddie shouts at him.

"And I'm not listening! Now you, Mister Connolly, you are staring into a deep, dark pit of trouble if you don't let me help. So I'm ordering you, sir! Tell me what's going on!" The Doctor backanswers Eddie, scaring Sophia again after the Doctor did this when she met him as a thump. thump. thump noise is heard.

"She won't stop. She never stops." Eddie says.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've changed. Families keeping it secret because they were scared. Then the police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just turn up, come to the door and take them, any time of the day or night." Tommy explains.

"Show me." The Doctor tells him.

 **-!-**

The room of the grandmother of the Connellys is dark, no light.

"Gran? It's Tommy. It's all right, Gran. I've brought help." Tommy tells his grandmother as he turns the light on. The old woman is standing there with no eyes, nose or mouth. A black car pulls up outside.

"Her face is completely gone." Sophia says.

The Doctor uses the sonic screwdriver to scan her face.

"Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost complete neural shutdown. She's ticking over. It's like her brain has been wiped clean." The Doctor explains.

"What're we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her." Tommy complains.

Someone breaks down the front door.

"We've got company." Sophia says.

"It's them. They've come for her!" Rita says.

"Quickly. What was she doing before this happened? Where was she? Tell me. Quickly, think!" The Doctor asks the others.

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just." Tommy rambles as the burly men in black burst in.

"Hold on a minute. There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One." The Doctor says as the Doctor gets punched in the face.

"Doctor!" Sophia shouts.

The men throw a blanket over Gran and bundle her out while Rose tries to wake the Doctor up.

"Leave her alone! No!" Rita asks the men.

"Doctor!" Rose says.

"Don't hurt her!"

"Back inside, Rita."

"She's my mother."

"Back inside now, I said."

Gran is bundled into the car.

The Doctor suddenly sits up, nearly giving Sophia a Glasgow kiss.

"Ah, hell of a right hook. Have to watch out for that." The Doctor comments.

"Don't fight it. Back inside." Eddie says.

"Rose, come on!" Sophia tells Rose.

"Get back inside!" Eddie shouts to his other members of the family.

Rose stops at the living room door and sees red energy coming from the television set.

"But Dad, they took her!" Tommy says.

"Don't fight it, son. Don't fight it." Eddie tells his son.

"Rose, we're going to lose them again!" The Doctor says.

The energy disappears.

"Dad, they took her! That was Gran and they took her!" Tommy explains.

"Come on, back inside, now." Eddie command his wife and son.

The Doctor and Sophia rides off. Rose turns the set around to see the last of the energy disappearing into the aerial connection. She sees the supplier's label, too.

"Anyway, how did they find her? Who told them?" Tommy asks Eddie.

"You! Get the hell out of my house!" Eddie yells at her.

"I'm going. I'm done. Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs Connolly. And as for you, Mister Connolly, only an idiot hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you!" Rose explains to the family while joking to Eddie.

This time the Doctor is quick enough to see the tail end of Operation Market Stall.

"Oh, very good. Very good." The Doctor comments.

"Want to go explore?" Sophia asks him as he goes exploring, and uses the screwdriver to open a small door in the big gates.

In the yard, he sees the two burly men padlock a wire door and walk off. The Doctor and Sophia go over and unlocks it. The Doctor goes into an area with large cages and opens one while Sophia watches him. It is full of blank people, who occasionally clench their fists. They turn towards the light of his torch, then someone switches on a pair of searchlights.

"Stay where you are." Detective Bishop asks the two people.

In the derelict building, with broken windows.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." Detective Bishop asks the Time Lords.

"Well, for starters, I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet." The Doctor comments.

"Don't get clever with me. You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now you're connected with this. Make no mistake." Detective Bishop explains to him.

"Well, the thing is, Detective Inspector Bishop." Sophia says.

"How do you know my name?" Detective Bishop asks.

"It's written inside your collar. Bless your mum. But I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector, you're not exactly doing much detective inspecting, are you?" Sophia continues.

"I'm doing everything in my power." Detective Bishop says.

"All you're doing is grabbing those faceless people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me orders from above, hmm? Coronation Day. The eyes of the world are on London Town so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight." The Doctor explains the plan to the Detective Inspector.

"The nation has an imagine to maintain." The Detective Inspector says.

"But doesn't it drive you mad, doing nothing? Don't you want to get out there and investigate?" The Doctor asks.

"Of course I do. But, with all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man power. Even if we did, this is beyond anything we've ever seen. I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force, I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on." Detective Bishop explains to the Doctor.

"Well, that could change." The Doctor tells him.

"How?" Detective Bishop asks.

"Start from the beginning. Tell me everything you know." Sophia quotes Detective Bishop's first line again as another person is delivered to the holding area.

"We started finding them about a month ago. Persons left sans visage. Heads just blank." Detective Bishop tells the Doctor.

"Is there any sort of pattern?" Sophia comments.

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies. The only real lead is there's been quite a large number in." The Bishop explains to her.

"Florizel Street." The Doctor says.

"Found another one, sir." Crabtree tells the Doctor.

"Oh, er, good man, Crabtree. Here we are, Doctor. Mrs Mcrimmion. Take a good look. See what you can deduce." The Detective Bishop explains to the two Time Lords but the pink shoes and skirt tell us even before Crabtree takes the blanket off.

"Rose." Sophia says.

"You know her?" Bishop asks them.

"Know her?" The Doctor repeats that as he and Sophia look at her in dispair.

They found her in the street, apparently, over by the Square, abandoned."

"That's unusual. That's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day. We'll have Torchwood on our backs then, make no mistake."

"They did what?" The Doctor says.

"I'm sorry?" Bishop inquires.

"They left her where?" Sophia tells him.

"Just in the street." Bishop says.

"In the street. They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her out and left her in the street. And as a result, that makes things simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" The Doctor says to him before he asks.

"No." Bishop says.

"Because now, Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me. Come on!" The Doctor tells him.

"Tommy, talk to me. I need to know exactly what happened inside your house." The Doctor asks Tommy.

"What the blazes do you think you're doing?" Eddie asks the Doctor.

"I want to help, dad." Tommy says to his father.

"Mister Connolly." Sophia says.

"Shut your face, you, whoever you are. We can handle this ourselves. Listen, you little twerp. You're hardly out of the blooming' cradle, so I don't expect you to understand. But I've got a position to maintain. People round here respect me. It matters what people think." Eddie explains to her and the Doctor.

"Is that why you did it, dad?" Tommy asks him.

"What do you mean? Did what?" Eddie inquires.

"You ratted on Gran. How else would the police know where to look, unless some coward told them." Tommy tells Eddie.

"How dare you! Do you think I fought a war just so a mouthy little scum like you could call me a coward?"Eddie dimisses this.

"You don't get it, do you? You fought against fascism, remember? People telling you how to live, who you could be friends with, who you could fall in love with, who could live and who had to die. Don't you get it? You were fighting so that little twerps like me could do what we want, say what we want. Now you've become just like them. You've been informing on everyone, haven't you? Even Gran. All to protect your precious reputation." Tommy explains on how Eddie fought for the fascism and equality for everyone in the Second World War.

"Eddie is that true?" Rita asks him.

"I did it for us, Rita. She was filthy. A filthy, disgusting thing!" Eddie delivers the truth to her.

"She's my mother. All the others you informed on, all the people in our street, our friends." Rita says to him.

"I had to. I, I did the right thing." Eddie tells her.

"The right thing for us or for you, Eddie? You go, Tommy. Go with the Doctor and do some good. Get away from this house, it's poison. We had a ruddy monster under this roof, all right, but it weren't my mother!" Rita explains to Tommy.

Rita slams the door shut on Eddie.

"Rita!" Eddie shouts.

"Tommy?" Sophia asks.

Trestle tables are being laid for the street party.

"Tommy, tell me about that night. The night she changed." Sophia asks him.

"She was just watching the telly." Tommy says.

"Rose said it. She guessed it straight away. Of course she did. All these aerials in one little street. How come?" The Doctor explains.

"Bloke up the road, Mister Magpie, he's selling them cheap." Tommy describes it.

"Is he, now?" Bishop asks Tommy.

"Come on!" The Doctor tells the others.

The Doctor breaks in.

"Here, you can't do that." Bishop tells the Doctor.

"Shop! If you're here, come out and talk to me! Magpie!" The Doctor yells.

"Maybe he's out." Tommy says.

"Looks like it." Sophia tells him.

The Doctor searches the drawers of the counter and finds the portable television.

"Oh, hello. This isn't right. This is very much not right. Tastes like iron. Bakelite. Put together with human hands, yes, but the design itself. Oh, beautiful work. That is so simple." The Doctor describes the portable television.

"That's incredible. It's like a television, but portable. A portable television." Bishop exclaims about the portable television as the Doctor raises his sonic screwdriver.

"It's not the only power source in this room." The Doctor says.

The television screens each light up with a different face mouthing help me.

"Gran?" Tommy asks as he sees his grandmother.

Rose is mouthing Doctor, Sophia.

"I'm on my way." Sophia tells her. "I'm on my way, Rose."

Magpie comes in from the back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Magpie asks the four in the shop.

"I want my friend restored, and I think that's beyond a little backstreet electrician, so tell me, who's really in charge here?" The Doctor asks Magpie as he asks who's the real person making the plans.

"Yoo hoo! I think that must be me. Ooh, this one's smart as paint." The Wire says.

"Is she talking to us?" Bishop asks.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, I'm afraid you've brought this on yourselves. May I introduce you to my new friend." Magpie explains.

"Jolly nice to meet you." The Wire introduces herself to the others.

"Oh my God, it's her, that woman off the telly." Bishop reliazes.

"No, it's just using her image." Sophia corrects him. " _It could be, Theta._ "

"What? What are you?" Tommy asks the Wire creature.

"I'm the Wire, and I will gobble you up, pretty boy. Every last morsel. And when I have feasted, I shall regain the corporeal body, which my fellow kind denied me." The Wire describes her feeding abilities to him as the black and white image transforms.

"Good Lord. Colour television!" Bishop exclaims at the colour television change.

"So your own people tried to stop you?" The Doctor says.

"They executed me. But I escaped in this form and fled across the stars." The Wire explains.

"And now you're trapped in the television." The Doctor finishes.

"Not for much longer." The Wire says.

"Doctor, is this what got my Gran?" Tommy asks.

"Yes, Tommy. It feeds off the electrical activity of the brain, but it gorges itself like a great overfed pig, taking people's faces, their essences. It stuffs itself." The Doctor explains to Tommy, describing to Tommy.

"And you let her do it, Magpie." Bishop says.

"I had to. She allowed me my face. She's promised to release me at the time of manifestation." Magpie says.

"What does that mean?" Tommy asks.

"The appointed time. My crowning glory." The Wire tells them.

"Doctor, the coronation!" Bishop says.

"For the first time in history, millions gathered around a television set. But you're not strong enough yet, are you? You can't do it all from here. That's why you need this. You need something more powerful! This will turn a big transmitter into a big receiver." The Doctor explains about The Wire's plan.

"What a clever thing you are! But why fret about it? Why not just relax? Kick off your shoes and enjoy the Coronation. Believe me, you'll be glued to the screen." The Wire tries to comfort them as energy lances out at them.

"Doctor!" Bishop complains.

"Hungry! Hungry! The Wire is hungry! Ah, this one is tasty. Oh, I'll have lashings of him! Delicious!" The Wire describes it.

The Doctor starts to finger the sonic screwdriver.

"Ah! Armed. He's armed and clever. Withdraw! Withdraw!" The Wire complains.

The three men and woman collapse.

"The box, Magpie! The box!" The Wire says.

Bishop's face is blank. Magpie grabs the portable.

"Hold tight." The Wire says as she zaps herself into the portable television. "Conduct me to my victory, Magpie."

The Doctor wakes, and sees the blank policeman.

"Tommy, wake up. Tommy, come on!" The Doctor says to Tommy.

"What happened?" Tommy asks.

"Where's Magpie?" Sophia inquires.

"We don't even know where to start looking. It's too late." Tommy complains.

"It's never too late, as a wise person once said. Kylie, I think. The Wire's got big plans. It'll need. Yes, yes, yes, it's got to harvest half the population. Millions and millions of people and where are we?" The Doctor rambles as he asks where they are.

"Muswell Hill." Tommy says.

"Muswell Hill. Muswell Hill! Which means Alexandra Palace, biggest TV transmitter in North London. Oh, that's why it chose this place. Tommy?" The Doctor describes it.

"What are you going to do?" Sophia inquires.

"We're going shopping." The Doctor says.

Tommy finds a big valve.

"Is this what you want?" Tommy asls him.

"Perfect! Right, I need one more thing." The Doctor says as he gives Tommy the collection of parts and runs outside to the Tardis, The Doctor runs in and gets the parts.

As Princess Elizabeth arrives at the Abbey, Magpie makes his way up the transmitter mast. The Doctor is building a contraption while he and Tommy run through the streets.

"I cant do this! Please, please don't make me!" Magpie complains.

"The time is at hand. Feed me! Feed me!" The Wire says.

"There!" Sophia points out the Wire and Sophia.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouts.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where do you think." The guard asks him as the Doctor shows him the psychic paper.

"Oh! I'm very sorry, sir. Shouldn't you and your wife be at the Coronation?" The guard apoligizes as he asks why he isn't at the Coronation.

"They're saving us a seat." The Doctor tells him.

"Who did he think you were?" Tommy asks.

"The King and Queen of Belgium, apparently." Sophia says as the Princess enters the Abbey.

"Keep this switched on. Don't let anyone stop you, Tommy. Everything depends on it. You understand?" The Doctor commands Tommy as he takes a coil of copper wire.

The Doctor runs to the transmitter as the Princess processes down the aisle.

"You'll get yourself killed up there! Your Majesty!" The guard tells the Doctor.

Magpie reaches the top of the mast and attaches the portable television. He plugs The Wire in and red energy fills the little screen then streams out from the top of the mast to all the nearby aerials. It starts to suck off the happy faces of the viewers in the Connelly household.

"Oh. Feast. Feasting The Wire is feasting." The Wire says.

The Doctor reaches the top of the transmitter mast.

"It's too late! It's too late for all of us!" Magpie complains.

"I shall consume you, Doctor." The Wire tells the Doctor.

"I won't let you do this, Magpie!" The Doctor reminds Magpie.

"Help me, Doctor. It burns. It took my face, my soul." Magpie says.

"You cannot stop the Wire. Soon I shall become manifest." The Wire explains.

"No more of this. You promised me peace!" Magpie complains.

"And peace you shall have." The Wire finishes Magpie's complaining.

Magpie is zapped into atoms.

"Been burning the candle at both ends? You've overextended yourself, Missis. You shouldn't have had a crack at poor old Magpie there." The Doctor jokes with The Wire.

The Doctor manages to get hold of the portable television without being electrocuted.

"Rubber soles, swear by them!" The Doctor calls to The Wire.

He plugs in his cable, and valves blow down in the control room.

"Oh dear. Has our little plan gone horribly wrong, Doctor?" The Wire says.

Sophia gets a replacement valve from the store. Tommy plugs the contraption back in. The red energy retreats back to the mast, and into the portable television. The people still have their faces.

"It's close down, I'm afraid, and no epilogue." The Doctor says to the Wire.

The Wire screams, then the screen goes blank. In the holding area, everyone has been restored to normal.

The National Anthem is playing.

"What have I missed?" The Doctor says.

"Doctor! What happened?" Tommy asks him.

"Sorted. Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form. That's me by the way. I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the Wire in here." The Doctor explains as his contraption turns out to be a VCR. "I just invented the home video thirty years early. Betamax. Oh, look. God save the Queen, eh?"

Queen Elizabeth the Second waves at the crowd from the balcony of Buckingham Palace.

Gran and Tommy embrace. The Doctor hugs Rose and vice versia with Sophia.

The street party is in full swing.

"We could go down the Mall, join in with the crowds." Rose says.

"Rose, this is history right here. Enjoy it." Sophia corrects her.

"The domestic approach." Rose says.

"Exactly." The Doctor agrees with Rose.

"Will it, that thing, is it trapped for good on video?" Rose asks the Doctor about the tape.

"Hope so. Just to be on the safe side though, I'll use my unrivalled knowledge of transtemporal extirpation methods to neutralise the residual electronic pattern." The Doctor explains.

"You what?" Rose says.

"I'll tape over it, Rose." Sophia says to her.

"Just leave it to me. I'm always doing that." Rose tells her.

"Tell you what, Tommy, you can have the scooter. Little present. Best, er, keep it in the garage for a few years though, eh?" Sophia says to Tommy as Eddie leaves the house in his overcoat.

"Good riddance." Tommy comments as Rita and her mother hug as Eddie walks off.

"Is that it, then, Tommy? New monarch, new age, new world. No room for a man like Eddie Connelly." The Doctor says to him.

"That's right. He deserves it." Tommy agrees with the Doctor.

"Tommy, go after him." Rose tells Tommy.

"What for?" Tommy asks Rose.

"He's your dad." Rose says.

"He's an idiot." Tommy tells her.

"Of course he is. Like I said, he's your dad. But you're clever. Clever enough to save the world, so don't stop there. Go on." Rose disagrees with him as Tommy runs over to his father and carries his suitcase for him. The Doctor hands Rose and Sophia a glass of orange and they drink a toast.

 **A/N - So, The Idiot's Lantern is the breakpoint of 500,000 words! WOW. IN ONE AND A HALF YEARS, EVEN. So, that crossover is coming. I'm starting as soon as I post this. What is it, you may ask? If you remember in early 2015 on Twitter, I posted something - 'The Ressurection Game' is coming and it's back. I think I still have some details from my cancelled 400,000 word crossover. Yes. So - you may be getting that during the end of this week.**

 **Anyways, back to this story. Alissia (AND THAT'S THE CORRECT WAY TO SAY THAT NAME.) hasn't done mostly anything this episode and that is because we are getting a pattern of lite episodes here.** _ **This episode is**_ **the** **Rose -lite** **episode, next will be the** **Alissia** **lite episode, then the** **Doctor and Rose lite** **episode and finally, the** **Doctor** **lite episode.**

 **Stay tuned for 'The Ressurection Game' and The Impossible Planet!**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 15th, 2015.**

 **EDIT: 500,000 WORDS! YES.**


	8. The Impossible Planet

**The Impossible Planet**

The Doctor, Rose and Sophia are all in the Tardis as Sophia feels ill.

"Doctor. May I stay here?" Sophia asks.

"If you feel safe in here then, Sure." The Doctor agrees

 **-!-**

The Tardis materialises in a very tight space.

"I don't know what's wrong though. She's sort of queasy. Indigestion, like she didn't want to land." The Doctor describes the Tardis.

"Oh, if you think there's going to be trouble, we could always get back inside and go somewhere else." Rose tells him as they both laugh.

"I think we've landed inside a cupboard. Here we go." The Doctor comments.

 **-!-**

Sophia sits in the captain's chair **,** looking at the scanner. As she then remembers, she fiddles through her pockets to some blue paper that she has.

 **-!-**

"Open door 15." The computer tells them.

"Some sort of base. Moon base, sea base, space base. They build these things out of kits." The Doctor describes what of bases.

"Close door 15." The computer says.

"Glad we're indoors. sounds like a storm out there." Rose comments.

"Open door 16." The computer says.

 **-!-**

"Human design. You've got a thing about kits. This place was put together like a flat pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." The Doctor describes about human design.

 **-!-**

Three steps down into an area with tables and chairs. There is a big 3 on the wall.

"Open door 17." The computer says.

"Oh, it's a sanctuary base." The Doctor comments.

"Close door 17." The computer tells them.

"Deep Space exploration. We've gone way out. And listen to that, underneath. Someone's drilling." The Doctor says.

"Welcome to hell." Rose tells him.

"Oh, it's not that bad." The Doctor disagreess with Rose.

"No, over there." Rose corrects him.

The words are painted on the wall in big block letters, and a vertical alien script underneath.

"Hold on, what does that say? That's weird, it won't translate." The Doctor says.

"But I thought the Tardis translated everything, writing as well. We should see English." Rose says as remembers the Tardis translation matrix from _The End Of The World_ and _The Christmas Invasion._

"Exactly. If that's not working, then it means this writing is old. Very old. Impossibly old. We should find out who's in charge." The Doctor says as he starts to spin the wheel on another bulkhead door. "We've gone beyond the reach of the Tardis' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough."

"Open door 19." The Doctor says.

Aliens with tentacles where our noses and mouths are, are standing outside the door. They all have a tube going in behind the tentacles, and carry a white globe in their right hands which they use for communication.

"Oh! Right. Hello. Sorry. I was just saying, er, nice base." The Doctor tells the Ood.

"We must feed." All of the Ood say to him.

"You've got to what?" The Doctor asks the Ood.

"We must feed." The Ood say again.

"Yeah. I think they mean us." Rose tells the Doctor.

The Ood enter and Rose and the Doctor back away.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed." The Ood repeats that they must feed as more Ood enter from other doors. The Doctor gets out his sonic screwdriver while Rose picks up a chair. "We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed. We must feed."

"We must feed." One of the Ood says as it taps the globe. "You, if you are hungry."

"Sorry?" The Doctor asks it.

"We apologise. Electromagnetics have interfered with speech systems. Would you like some refreshment?" The Ood explains as it asks the Doctor and Rose if they want refreshment.

"Er..." The Doctor tries to say something.

"Open door 18." The computer says as humans enter.

"What the hell? How did?" Mr Jefferson asks himself how did the Doctor and Rose had come to the base.

The Ood make way for the newcomers. The lead man uses a wrist-comm.

"Captain, you're not going to believe this. We've got people. Out of nowhere. I mean, real people. I mean two living people, just standing here right in front of me." Mr Jefferson tells someone on a wrist-comm.

"Don't be stupid, that's impossible." The leader dissmisses them.

"I suggest telling them that." Mr Jefferson tells him.

"But you're a sort of space base. You must have visitors now and then. It can't be that impossible." Rose says to Mr Jefferson.

"You're telling me you don't know where you are?" Mr Jefferson asks them.

"No idea. More fun that way." The Doctor comments.

A woman's voice makes a broadcast.

"Stand by, everyone. Buckle down. We have incoming. And it's a big one. Quake point five on its way." Scooti Mensta broadcasts over the intercom as Jefferson opens a door.

"Through here, now. Quickly, come on! Move!" Mr Jefferson tells the Doctor and Rose.

 **-!-**

The Tardis rumbles inside as Sophia is working on something that looks like the Doctor's sonic screwdriver but modified.

 **-!-**

Conduits go bang overhead.

"Move it! Come on! Keep moving. Come on! Quickly! Move it!" Mr Jefferson commands the others.

 **-!-**

Mr Jefferson as he steps down with the Doctor and Rose into another room full of people working at control panels.

"Oh, my God. You meant it." The leader of the group says.

"People! Look at that, real people!" Scooti exclaims.

"That's us. Hooray!" The Doctor says.

"Yeah, definitely real. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler. And, and this is the Doctor." Rose introduces herself and the Doctor.

"Come on the oxygen must be offline. We're hallucinating. They can't be. No, they're real." Danny says.

"Come on, we're in the middle of an alert! Danny, strap up. The quake's coming in! Impact in thirty seconds! Sorry you two, whoever you are. Just hold on, tight." The leader tells the others.

"Hold on to what?" Rose asks.

"Anything. I don't care. Just hold on. Ood, are we fixed?" The leader says as he asks the Ood if they are fixed on the planet.

"Your kindness in this emergency is much appreciated." The Ood comments.

"What's this planet called, anyway?" The Doctor asks.

"Now, don't be stupid. It hasn't got a name. How could it have a name? You really don't know, do you?" Ida inquires.

"And impact!" The leader shouts as the whole place shakes for a few seconds.

 **-!-**

The Tardis rumbles even more, as the floor outside of the Tardis starts to give way, Sophia has done the finishing touches to her sonic screwdriver.

 **-!-**

"Oh, well, that wasn't so bad." The Doctor comments as again, much worse. Consoles burst into flames.

- **!-**

The Tardis falls through the floor, leaving Sophia stuck as she tries to dematerlize but she can't as she falls through the pit.

 **-!-**

"Okay, that's it. Everyone all right? Speak to me, Ida." Zach, the captain starts to ask the team.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"Danny?"

"Fine."

"Toby?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Scooti?"

"No damage."

"Jefferson?"

"Check!"

"We're fine, thanks, fine. Yeah, don't worry about us." The Doctor says.

"The surface caved in." Zach says as he looks up at a schematic of the base. "I deflected it onto storage five through eight. We've lost them completely. Toby, go and check the rocket link."

"That's not my department." Toby complains.

"Just do as I say, yeah?" Zach tells him as Toby leaves.

"Oxygen holding. Internal gravity fifty six point six. We should be okay." Ida explains to the rest of the crew.

"Never mind the earthquake, that's, that's one hell of a storm. What is that, a hurricane?" Rose says as she asks if theat was a hurricane.

"You'd need an atmosphere for a hurricane. There's no air out there. It's a complete vacuum." Scooti corrects Rose.

"Then what's shaking the roof?" Rose asks to the team.

"You're not joking. You really don't know. Well introductions. F Y I, as they said in the olden days. I'm Ida Scott, science officer. Zachary Cross Flane, acting Captain, sir. You've met Mister Jefferson, he's Head of Security. Danny Bartock, Ethics committee." Ida tells them all their introductions.

"Not as boring as it sounds." Danny says.

"And that man who just left, that was Toby Zed, Archaeology, and this is Scooti Manista, Trainee maintenance. And this? This is home." Ida continues as she pulls down a lever.

"Brace yourselves. The sight of it sends some people mad." Zach tells them as the shutters overhead pull back to reveal a white hot, angry, disc with a black centre and black dots falling into it.

"That's a black hole." Rose says.

"But that's impossible." The Doctor tells her.

"I did warn you." Zach reminds him.

"We're standing under a black hole." The Doctor says.

"In orbit." Ida continues what the Doctor is saying.

"But we can't be." The Doctor dismisses it.

"You can see for yourself. We're in orbit." Ida says to him.

"But we can't be." The Doctor repeats his dismissment.

"This lump of rock is suspended in perpetual geostationary orbit around that black hole without falling in." Ida corrects him.

"And that's bad, yeah?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Bad doesn't cover it. A black hole's a dead star. It collapses in on itself, in and in and in until the matter's so dense and tight it starts to pull everything else in too. Nothing in the universe can escape it. Light, gravity, time. Everything just gets pulled inside and crushed." The Doctor explains to her about his dismissment.

"So, they can't be in orbit. We should be pulled right in." Rose says.

"We should be dead." The Doctor agrees.

"And yet here we are, beyond the laws of physics. Welcome on board." Ida comments on that.

"But if there's no atmosphere out there, what's that?" Rose asks.

"Stars breaking up. Gas clouds. We have whole solar systems being ripped apart above our heads, before falling into that thing." Ida tells Rose.

"So, a bit worse than a storm, then." Rose says.

"Just a bit." Ida comments.

"Just a bit, yeah." Rose agrees as another shake happens.

Later, Toby returns from his job.

"Close door 1." The computer says.

"The rocket link's fine." Toby tells Zach as he calls up a hologram over the central console.

"That's the black hole, officially designated K three seven Gen five." Zach says the name of the black hole.

"In the scriptures of the Falltino, this planet is called Kroptor, the bitter pill. And the black hole is supposed to be a mighty demon. It was tricked into devouring the planet, only to spit it out, because it was poison." Ida recalls how and what the planet is.

"The bitter pill. I like that." Rose comments.

"We are so far out. Lost in the drifts of the universe. How did you even get here?!" The Doctor tells them as he then asks how they got to the planet.

"We flew in. You see, this planet's generating a gravity field. We don't know how. We've no idea. But it's kept in constant balance against the black hole. And the field extends out there as a funnel. A distinct gravity funnel, reaching out into clear space. That was our way in." Zach describes the flight of his spaceship to him.

"You flew down that thing? Like a rollercoaster." Rose says.

"By rights, the ship should have been torn apart. We lost the Captain, which is what put me in charge." Zach continues.

"You're doing a good job." Ida tries to re-assure him.

"Yeah, well, needs must." Zach says.

"But if that gravity funnel closes, there's no way out." Danny tells the others.

"We had fun speculating about that." Scooti comments.

"Oh, yeah. That's the word. Fun." Danny disagrees, using sarcasm.

"But that field would take phenomenal amounts of power. I mean not just big, but off the scale! Can I?" The Doctor tells them as he asks Ida if he could use something of the team's.

"Sure. Help yourself." Ida allows himself as an Ood gives Rose a plastic cup of drink.

"Your refreshment." An Ood says.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. Thank you. I'm sorry, what was your name?" Rose says as she asks him what the Ood's name is.

"We have no titles. We are as one." The Ood tells her.

"Er, what are they called?" Rose asks the others.

"Oh, come on. Where have you been living? Everyone's got one." Danny complains to Rose.

"Well, not me, so, what are they?" Rose tells him.

"They're the Ood." Danny names them.

"The Ood?" Rose re-asks Danny.

"The Ood." Danny repeats the name.

"Well that's ood." Rose says.

"Very ood, but handy. They work the mine shafts. All the drilling and stuff. Supervision and maintenance. They're born for it. Basic slave race." Danny explains to Rose.

"You've got slaves?" Rose inquires.

"Don't start. She's like one of that lot. Friends of the Ood." Scooti complains.

"Well maybe I am, yeah. Since when do humans need slaves?" Rose tells them.

"But the Ood offer themselves. If you don't give them orders, they just pine away and die." Danny says to her.

"Seriously, you like being ordered about?" Rose asks an Ood near her.

"It is all we crave." The Ood tells her.

"Why's that, then?" Rose inquires to the Ood.

"We have nothing else in life." The Ood says.

"Yeah, well, I used to think like that, a long time ago." Rose tells the Ood.

"There we go. Do you see? To generate that gravity field, and the funnel, you'd need a power source with an inverted self extrapolating reflex of six to the power of six every six seconds." The Doctor explains the equation. "And it's impossible."

"It took us two years to work that out." Zach says.

"I'm very good." The Doctor comments.

"But that's why we're here. This power source is ten miles below through solid rock. Point Zero. We're drilling down to try and find it." Ida says about the complete mission that the team are doing.

"It's giving off readings of over ninety stats on the Blazon scale." Zach says.

"It could revolutionise modern science."

"We could use it to fuel the Empire."

"Or start a war."

"It's buried beneath us, in the darkness, waiting." Toby describes it.

"What's your job, chief dramatist?" Rose asks.

"Well, whatever it is down there is not a natural phenomena. And this, er, planet once supported life eons ago, before the human race had even learned to walk." Toby explains.

"I saw that lettering written on the wall. Did you do that?" The Doctor points out to Toby.

"I copied it from fragments we found unearthed by the drilling, but I can't translate it." Toby describes how he did it.

"No, neither can I. And that's saying something." The Doctor comments.

"There was some form of civilisation. They buried something. Now it's reaching out, calling us in." Toby continues to explain.

"And you came." The Doctor says.

"Well, how could we not?" Ida asks.

"So, when it comes right down to it, why did you come here? Why did you do that? Why? I'll tell you why. Because it was there. Brilliant. Excuse me, er, Zach, wasn't it?" The Doctor rambles on.

"That's me." Zach says.

"Just stand there, because I'm going to hug you. Is that all right?" The Doctor asks him.

"I suppose so." Zach agrees.

"Here we go. Come on, then." The Doctor says as he hugs Zach. "Oh, human beings. You are amazing! Ha! Thank you."

"Not at all." Zach says.

"But apart from that, you're completely mad. You should pack your bags, get back in that ship and fly for your lives." The Doctor warns them.

"You can talk. And how the hell did you get here?" Ida asks them.

"Oh, I've got this er, this ship. It's hard to explain. It just sort of appears." The Doctor starts to describe how the Tardis dematerliazes.

"We can show you, we parked down the corridor from er. Oh, what's it called? Habitation area." Rose tells them.

"Three." The Doctor says.

"Do you mean storage six?" Zach asks.

"It was a bit of a cupboard, yeah. Storage six. But you said. You said. You said storage five to eight." The Doctor starts to reliaze as he runs out due to when the earthquake happened, storage five to eight went down. Rose comes after him.

 **-!-**

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rose asks him as there seems to be something wrong with the Doctor as he is running out.

 **-!-**

"Open door 19. Close door 19." The computer says.

"Open the door! Come on!" The Doctor complains.

"Open door 17." The computer says.

 **-!-**

"Open door 15. Door 16 out of commission." The computer says.

"It can't be. It can't be!" The Doctor says.

"What's wrong? What is it? Doctor, the Tardis is in there. What's happened?" Rose inquires.

"The Tardis is gone." The Doctor tells her.

"Door 16 out of commission." The computer repeats.

"The earthquake. This section collapsed." The Doctor continues.

"But it's got to be out there somewhere." Rose reminds him as she looks through the porthole in the bulkhead door.

"Look down." The Doctor tells her.

 **-!-**

The Tardis is in a pit, near something roaring for help. Sophia is on the floor of it, groaning of something falling as she does not want to go out of the Tardis just yet.

 **-!-**

"The ground gave way. My Tardis must've fallen down right into the heart of the planet. But you've got robot drills heading the same way." The Doctor says to Zach.

"We can't divert the drilling." Zach tells him.

"But I need my ship. It's all I've got. Literally the only thing." The Doctor describes it to him.

"Doctor, we've only got the resources to drill one central shaft down to the power source, and that's it. No diversions, no distractions, no exceptions. Your machine is lost. All I can do is offer you a lift if we ever get to leave this place, and that is the end of it." Zach explains to him, warning him that about he can't save the Tardis.

"I'll er, put you on the duty roster. We need someone in the laundry." Ida says to them.

The Doctor and Rose are left alone, except for an Ood.

"Open door 1. Close door 1." The computer says.

"I've trapped you here." The Doctor tells Rose.

"No, don't worry about me." Rose reminds him as shaking happens. "Okay, we're on a planet that shouldn't exist, under a black hole and no way out. Yeah, I've changed my mind. Start worrying about me."

 **-!-**

"Entering night shift. Your chosen track for transition is Ravel's Bolero." The computer explains as Jefferson wanders among the Ood as they work. Scooti is at work on the planet's surface.

"All finished. Coming back inside." Scooti says.

 **-!-**

Later, the Doctor is examining the alien script.

"Danny, check the temperature in Ood Habitation. It seems to be rising." Zach says as Rose goes to get something to eat.

"Help yourself. Just don't have the green. Or the blue." Scooti comments as Rose takes her tray to the serving window.

"Er, bit of that, thanks." Rose says as she chooses the blue.

"Would you like sauce with that?" The Ood asks her.

"I'll have a go, yeah. I did that job once. I was a, a dinner lady. Not that I'm calling you a lady. Although, I don't know, you might be. Do you actually get paid, though? Do they give you money?" Rose rambles onto the Ood.

"The Beast and his Armies shall rise from the Pit to make war against God." The Ood says.

"I'm sorry?" Rose re-asks the Ood.

"Apologies. I said, I hope you enjoy your meal." The Ood says.

"Yeah." Rose mumbles.

 **-!-**

The lights flicker.

"Zach? Have we got a problem?" Ida asks Zach over the intercomms.

"No more than usual. Got the Scarlet System burning up. Might be worth a look." Zach says.

"You might want to see this. Moment in history." Ida tells the others as she opens the shutters. "There. On the edge. That red cloud. That used to be the Scarlet System. Home to the Peluchi, a mighty civilisation spanning a billion years, disappearing forever. Their planets and suns consumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we have witnessed its passing."

"Er, no, could you leave it open? Just for a bit. I won't go mad, I promise." The Doctor asks Ida.

"How would you know? Scooti, check the lockdown. Jefferson, sign off the airlock seals for me." Ida says to the other two as Jefferson and Scooti leave by door 17 or 19. Ida uses door 18.

"Open door 18." The computer says.

"I've seen films and things, yeah. They say black holes are like gateways to another universe." Rose tells the Doctor.

"Close door 18." The Doctor says.

"Not that one. It just eats." The Doctor corrects her.

"Long way from home." Rose comments.

"Go that way, turn right, keep going for er, about, er, five hundred years, and you'll reach the Earth." The Doctor tells her the directions.

Rose turns her phone on.

"No signal. That's the first time we've gone out of range. Mind you, even if I could. What would I tell her? Can you build another Tardis?" Rose complains about her phone and asks the Doctor if another Tardis could be built.

"They were grown, not built. And with my own planet gone, we're kind of stuck." The Doctor corrects her and underwells her more.

"Well, it could be worse. This lot said they'd give us a lift." Rose says to him.

"And then what?" The Doctor asks her.

"I don't know. Find a planet, get a job, live a life, same as the rest of the universe." Rose reminds him.

"I'd have to settle down. Get a house or something. A proper house with, with doors and things. Carpets. Me, living in a house. Now that, that is terrifying." The Doctor explains to her.

"You'd have to get a mortgage." Rose says to him.

"No." The Doctor disagrees with that.

"Oh, yes." Rose tells him.

"I'm dying. That's it. I'm dying. It is all over." The Doctor jokes with her.

"What about me? I'd have to get one, too. I don't know, could be the same one. We could both, I don't know, share. Or not, you know. Whatever. I don't know. We'll sort something out." Rose says to her.

"Anyway." The Doctor says.

"We'll see." Rose agrees.

"I promised Jackie I'd always take you back home." The Doctor tells Rose.

"Everyone leaves home in the end." Rose comments.

"Not to end up stuck here." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, but stuck with you, that's not so bad." Rose disagrees.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Rose's phone rings.

"He is awake." A voice calls on Rose's phone.

 **-!-**

Sophia steps outside and tests the atmosphere in case of loss of oxygen, but there seems to be some oxygen.

"I can still breathe." Sophia says. "But how is that possible?"

 **-!-**

"Evening." The Doctor comments.

"Only us." Rose says.

"The mysterious couple. How are you, then? Settling in?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. Sorry, straight to business, the Ood how do they communicate? I mean, with each other." The Doctor tells Danny.

"Oh, just empaths. There's a low level telepathic field connecting them. Not that that does them much good. They're basically a herd race. Like cattle." Danny describes the limitations of the telepathic field to them as slaves to the team as the Ood are sitting on benches down below Danny's catwalk.

"This telepathic field. Can it pick up messages?" The Doctor asks Danny.

"Because I was having dinner, and one of the Ood said something, well, odd." Rose says.

"Hmm. An odd Ood." Danny comments.

"And then I got something else on my er, communicator thing." Rose says.

"Oh, be fair. We've got whole star systems burning up around us. There's all sorts of stray transmissions. Probably nothing. Look, if there was something wrong, it would show. We monitor the telepathic field. It's the only way to look after them. They're so stupid, they don't even tell us when they're ill." Danny describes about stray transmissions and about monitoring the telepathic field.

"Monitor the field. That's this thing?" The Doctor inquires as the screen near him reading Basic 5.

"Yeah. But like I said, it's low level telepathy. They only register basic five." Danny explains as the screen starts to read Basic 7, 8, 9 - going up.

"Well, that's not basic five. Ten, twenty. They've gone up to basic thirty." The Doctor says to him as the Ood lift their heads.

"But they can't." Danny dismisses this.

"Doctor, the Ood. What does basic thirty mean?" Rose inquires what Basic 30 means.

"Well, it means that they're shouting, screaming inside their heads." Danny describes what Basic 30 means.

"Or something's shouting at them." The Doctor says.

"But where is it coming from? What is it saying? What did it say to you?" Danny asks her these questions.

"Something about the beast in the pit." Rose tells Danny.

"What about your communicator? What did that say?" Danny inquires.

"He is awake." Rose says.

"And you will worship him." All of the Ood answer to Rose.

"What the hell?" Danny exclaims.

"He is awake." The Doctor repeats Rose's answer.

"And you will worship him." All of the Ood repeat their answer.

"Worship who? Who's talking to you? Who is it?" The Doctor asks the Ood, but they have no reply.

 **-!-**

"Come on! Keep moving!" Jefferson tells the others as the crew are converging from different directions. "And you too, Toby!"

"Breach sealed. Breach sealed." The computer repeats.

"Everyone all right?! What happened? What was it?" The Doctor asks.

"Oxygen levels normal." The computer explains.

"Hull breach. We were open to the elements. Another couple of minutes and we'd have been inspecting that black hole at close quarters." Jefferson says.

"That wasn't a quake. What caused it?" The Doctor says.

"We've lost sections eleven to thirteen, Everyone all right?" Zach tells them.

"We've got everyone here except Scooti. Scooti, report. Scooti Manista? That's an order. Report." Jefferson says.

"She's all right. I've picked up her biochip. She's in Habitation three. Better go and check if she's not responding. She might be unconscious. How about that, eh? We survived." Zach tells them more.

Toby's skin is normal again.

"Habitation three. Come on. I don't often say this, but I think we could all do with a drink. Come on." Jefferson says.

"What happened?" The Doctor asks.

"I don't. I don't know. I was working and then I can't remember. All that noise. The room was falling apart. There was no air." Toby rambles on for them.

"Come on. Up you get. Come and have some protein one." Rose says to Toby.

"Oh, you've gone native." The Doctor comments.

"Oi, don't knock it. It's nice. Protein one with just a dash of three." Rose says.

 **-!-**

"I've checked Habitation four. Can you hear me?" Ida says.

"There's no sign of her. The biochip says she's in the area. Have any of you seen Scooti?" Zach explains to them.

"No, no, no, I don't think so." Toby says.

"Scooti, please respond. If you can hear this, please respond. Habitation six." Ida says to let Scooti responds.

"Nowhere here. Zach? We've got a problem. Scooti's still missing." Jefferson tells Zach.

"It says Habitation three." Zach says.

"Yeah, well, that's where I am, and I'm telling you she's not here." Jefferson answers.

"I've found her." The Doctor tells them all as they look up through the open shutters.

"Oh, my God." Rose reliazes.

Scooti is drifting away, towards the black hole.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor says.

"Captain. Report Officer Scootori Manista PKD, deceased. Forty three K two point one." Jefferson tells them.

"She was twenty. Twenty years old." Ida comments as she closes the shutters.

Jefferson quotes Horatius, by Thomas Babington Macaulay.  
"For how should man die better than facing fearful odds? For the ashes of his father and the temples of his Gods."

"It's stopped." Ida says as the base falls silent.

"What was that? What was it?" Rose asks anyome.

"The drill." The Doctor says.

"We've stopped drilling. We've made it. Point Zero." Ida explains.

 **-!-**

"Capsule established. All systems functioning. The mineshaft is go. Bring systems online now." Ida reads over information explains as Ida and the Doctor are in spacesuits.

"Reporting as a volunteer for the expeditionary force." The Doctor says.

"Doctor, this is breaking every single protocol. We don't even know who you are." Zach tells him.

"Yeah, but you trust me, don't you? And you can't let Ida go down there on her own. Go on. Look me in the eye. Yes you do, I can see it. Trust." The Doctor tries to let himself go down with Ida.

"I should be going down." Zach corrects him.

"The Captain doesn't lead the mission. He stays here, in charge." The Doctor reminds him.

"Not much good at it, am I? Positions! We're going down in two. Everyone, positions! Mister Jefferson! I want maximum system enhancement." Zach explains to the others.

"Oxygen, nitro balance, gravity. It's ages since I wore one of these." The Doctor comments.

"I want that spacesuit back in one piece, you got that?" Rose tells him.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor jokes with her as he puts on his helmet.

"It's funny, because people back home think that space travel's going to be all whizzing about and teleports and anti gravity, but it's not, is it? It's tough." Rose says.

"I'll see you later." The Doctor tells her.

"Not if I see you first." Rose says.

 **-!-**

"You will remain here. No command can override this. Have you got that? My instructions only." Danny explains to the Ood as they are sitting, quietly.

 **-!-**

"Capsule active. Counting down in ten, nine, eight, seven, six." Zach counts down the numbers as the Doctor and Ida go into the capsule. Jefferson closes the door. "Five, four, three, two, one. Release."

The capsule is lowered on its cable. Toby keeps checking his palms. Rose checks their progress on the screen whilst clutching the microphone.

 **-!-**

"You've gone beyond the oxygen field. You're on your own." Zach says as Ida and the Doctor turn on their life support. The capsule shudders even more than usual then suddenly drops. The Ood all stand up and turn to look up at Danny and a guard.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you all right?" Rose asks over the comms. The screen says the capsule has reached Point Zero.

"Ida, report to me. Doctor?" Zach asks the Doctor and Ida.

 **-!-**

"It's all right. We've made it. Getting out of the capsule now." The Doctor says.

"What's it like down there?" Rose asks them.

"It's hard to tell. Some sort of cave. Cavern. It's massive." The Doctor describes Point Zero.

"Well, this should help. Gravity globe." Ida says as she throws up a ball that illuminates the cavern. "That's, that's. My God, that's beautiful."

"Rose, you can tell Toby we've found his civilisation." The Doctor says.

The walls of the cavern are carved into pillars and statues.

 **-!-**

"Oi, Toby. Sounds like you've got plenty of work." Rose comments.

"Good, good. Good." Toby says.

 **-!-**

"Concentrate now, people. Keep on the mission. Ida, what about the power source?" Zach reminds Ida.

 **-!-**

"We're close. Energy signature indicates north north west. Are you getting pictures up there?" Ida says.

"There's too much interference. We're in your hands." Zach tells them.

"Well, we've come this far. There's no turning back." Ida warns the Doctor.

"Oh, did you have to? No turning back? That's almost as bad as nothing can possible go wrong, or this is going to be the best Christmas Walford's ever had." The Doctor complains.

"Are you finished?" Ida asks him.

"Yeah. Finished." The Doctor says.

 **-!-**

"Captain, sir. There's something happening with the Ood." Danny tells Zach.

"What are they doing?" Zach inquires.

"They're staring at me. I've told them to stop, but they won't." Danny says.

"Danny, you're a big boy. I think you can take being stared at." Zach jokes with him.

"But the telepathic field, sir. It's at basic one hundred. I've checked. there isn't any fault. It's definitely one hundred." Danny explains.

"But that's impossible." Zach says.

"What's basic one hundred mean?" Rose inquires.

"They should be dead." Danny says,

"Basic one hundred's brain death." Jefferson explains.

"But they're safe. They're not actually moving?" Zach asks Danny.

"No, sir." Danny responds.

"Keep watching them. And you, Jefferson? Keep a guard on the Ood." Zach explains.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Ida have gone between a pair of massive pillars into an area with a lot of rubble and a big round decorated door in the floor.

"We've found something. It looks like metal. Like some sort of seal. I've got a nasty feeling the word might be trapdoor. Not a good word, trapdoor. Never met a trapdoor I liked." The Doctor describes it.

"The edge is covered with those symbols." Ida says.

"Do you think it opens?" Zach asks.

"That's what trapdoors tend to do." The Doctor tells them.

"Trapdoor doesn't do it justice. It's massive, Zach. About thirty feet in diameter." Ida corrects Zach.

"Any way of opening it?" Zach asks them.

"I don't know. I can't see any sort of mechanism." Ida says.

"I suppose that's the writing. It'll tell us what to do. The letters that defy translation." The Doctor describes it.

 **-!-**

"Toby, did you get anywhere with decoding it?" Zach asks Toby.

"Toby, they need to know that lettering. Does it make any sort of sense?" Rose tells him.

"I know what it says." Toby mumbles.

"Then tell them." Rose says.

"When did you work that out?" Jefferson inquires him.

"It doesn't matter, just tell them." Rose says as Toby is covered in the symbols again.

"These are the words of the Beast. And he has woken. He is the heart that beats in the darkness. He is the blood that will never cease. And now he will rise." Toby explains.

"Officer, stand down. Stand down." Jefferson asks Toby.

 **-!-**

"What is it? What's he done? What's happening? Rose, what's going on?" The Doctor asks her and the rest of the team.

 **-!-**

"Jefferson? Report. Report!" Zach yells for one of his team to respond to him.

 **-!-**

"Officer, as Commander of Security, I order you to stand down and be confined. Immediately!" Jefferson yells at Toby.

"He's come out in those symbols all over his face. They're all over him." Rose describes his appearence.

"Mister Jefferson. Tell me, sir. Did your wife ever forgive you?" Toby asks Jefferson.

"I don't know what you mean." Jefferson inquires.

"Let me tell you a secret. She never did." Toby reveals to him.

"Officer, you stand down and be confined." Jefferson tells him.

"Or what?" Toby asks.

"Or under the strictures of Condition Red, I am authorised to shoot you." Jefferson explains to him.

"But how many can you kill?" Toby asks him as he opens his mouth. The symbols leave him and float over to the Ood, who jerk to attention. Toby collapses.

"We are the Legion of the Beast." All the Ood says.

 **-!-**

"Rose? What is it, Rose? I'm going back up." The Doctor says.

"Report. Report! Jefferson, report. Someone, report!" Zach shouts over the comms.

 **-!-**

"The Legion shall be many, and the Legion shall be few." The Ood explain.

"It's the Ood." Rose says.

"Sir, we have contamination in the livestock." Jefferson says.

"Doctor, I don't know what it is. It's like they're possessed." Rose rambles.

"They won't listen to us." Jefferson continues.

 **-!-**

"He has woven himself in the fabric of your life since the dawn of time. Some may call him Abaddon. Some may call him Kroptor. Some may call him Satan or Lucifer." The Ood explain.

"Captain, it's the Ood. They're out of control!" Danny says.

"Or the Bringer of Despair, the Deathless Prince, the Bringer of Night." The Ood continue as one Ood walks up the steps to the catwalk. It releases its globe, which flies to the guard's forehead and electrocutes him. "These are the words that shall set him free."

 **-!-**

The centre of the trapdoor sinks. The ground shakes.

"Doctor, it's opening!" Ida tells the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"We're moving! The whole thing's moving. The planet's moving." Zach repeats his words as the overhead shutters open. The Doctor runs back to Ida as the whole trapdoor opens its segments.

-!-

"I am the sin and the temptation and the desire. I am the pain and the loss and the..." The Ood start to explain.

"Get that door open!" Jefferson shouts as the open trapdoor reveals a deep shaft.

 **-!-**

"The gravity field. It's going! We're losing orbit! We're going to fall into the black hole!" Zach explains.

 **-!-**

"Door sealed." The computer says.

"Come on!" Rose yells at the door.

"Door sealed." The computer repeats.

 **-!-**

"The Pit is open. And I am free. Bwahahahahahaha!" A voice bellows.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **A/N -** **So, this is finished. God, this took too long to do. But I'll explain more without any spoilers of** **next episode. This episode took long because the episode was mainly JUST the Doctor and Rose, but this is mainly going to be a big thing in this episode, The Satan Pit and Love and Monsters. We'll go on with these 'centrics' episodes until really Army Of Ghosts and Doomsday.**

 **But I'll need to also explain. In Series 3, the episodes from Who and Torchwood will be split into 3 chapters because it will be a different thing to do.**

 **Also, sorry for the crossover taking too long, it will be finished before the end of the month or next week.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 20th, 2015.**


	9. The Satan Pit

**The Satan Pit**

 _Italics_ are used for the Beast talking which happens early on in the episode and at the end and of course for a converstaion at the end with the Time Lords.

"Open fire!" Jefferson shouts as he and the guard start shooting at the Ood.

 **-!-**

"We're stabilising." Zach says as the overhead shutters close. "We've got orbit."

 **-!-**

Rose runs back to the comm.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, Ida, are you there?" Rose asks over the comms.

"Open door 25." The computer says.

Jefferson and the guard prepare to shoot.

"It's me! But they're coming." Danny tells them.

"Close door 25." The computer says.

"It's the Ood. They've gone mad." Danny explains.

"How many of them?" Jefferson inquires.

"All of them! All fifty!" Danny shouts.

"Danny, out of the way. Out of the way!" Jefferson yells to him.

"But they're armed! It's the interface device. I don't know how, but they're using it as a weapon." Danny explains.

"Open door 25." The computer says.

Jefferson opens the door. The leading Ood sticks its globe onto the guard's forehead. She screams and dies. Jefferson starts shooting.

 **-!-**

"Close door 1." The computer says as Zach sees Ood coming towards him.

 **-!-**

"Open door 1. Close door 1." The computer says.

"Lock down. Seal door 1." Zach annouces.

"Lock down. Door 1." The computer responds.

"Seal door 24. Seal door 23." Jefferson asks.

"Jefferson, what's happening there?" Zach inquires.

 **-!-**

"I've got very little ammunition, sir. How about you?" Jefferson tells Zach.

 **-!-**

"All I've got is a bolt gun. With er, all of one bolt. I could take out a grand total of one Ood. Fat lot of good that is." Zach says about his gun.

"Given the emergency. I recommend strategy nine." Jefferson says.

"Strategy Nine - Agreed. Right, we need to get everyone together. Rose? What about Ida and the Doctor? Any word?" Zach explains.

"I can't get a reply. Just nothing. I keep trying, but it's." Rose tells Zach.

"No, sorry, I'm fine. Still here." The Doctor comments.

"You could've said, you stupid." Rose starts to say.

 **-!-**

"Whoa. Careful! Anyway, it's both of us. Me and Ida. Hello. But the seal opened up. It's gone. All we've got left is this chasm." The Doctor comments as he explains about the seal that opened up.

"How deep is it?" Zach asks them.

"Can't tell. It looks like it goes down forever." The Doctor says.

"The pit is open. That's what the voice said." Rose tells the Doctor.

"But there's nothing. I mean there's nothing coming out?" Zach says.

"No, no. No sign of the Beast." The Doctor tells him.

"It said Satan." Rose comments.

"Come on, Rose. Keep it together." The Doctor assures her.

"Is there no such thing? Doctor. Doctor, tell me there's no such thing." Rose inquires.

"Ida? I recommend that you withdraw. Immediately." Zach warns her.

"But, we've come all this way." Ida says.

"Okay, that was an order. Withdraw. When that thing opened, the whole planet's shifted. One more inch and we fall into the black hole. So this thing stops right now." Zach explains to Ida about the whole planet shifting.

"But it's not much better up there with the Ood." Ida says.

"I'm initiating strategy nine, so I need the two of you back up top immediately." Zach explains to Ida as she turns off the comms. "Ida. Ida!"

"What do you think?" Ida asks the Doctor.

"I think they've given an order." The Doctor tells her.

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Ida asks him again.

"It said, I am the temptation." The Doctor says.

"Well, if there's something in there, why is it still hiding?" Ida inquires.

"Maybe we opened the prison but not the cell." The Doctor tells her.

"We should go down. I'd go. What about you?" Ida says.

"Oh. Oh, in a second, but then again, that is so human. Where angels fear to tread. Even now, standing on the edge. It's that feeling you get, eh? Right at the back of your head. That impulse. That strange little impulse. That mad little voice saying, go on. Go on. Go on. Go over. Go on. Maybe it's relying on that. For once in my life, Officer Scott, I'm going to say retreat. Oh, now I know I'm getting old. Rose, we're coming back." The Doctor explains, describing what he could do if he wanted to if he could but disagrees about going down there and retreats back to the capsule with Ida, going back to the sancutary base with her and going along with the Strategy Nine plan that Zach has mentioned and explained what they need to do.

 **-!-**

"Best news I've heard all day." Rose tells him.

Jefferson points his rifle at Toby.

"What're you doing?" Rose asks Jefferson.

"He's infected. He brought that thing on board. You saw it." Jefferson says.

"Are you going to start shooting your own people now, Is that what you're going to do? Is it?" Rose inquires an anwser to Jefferson.

"If necessary." Jefferson says.

"Well then, you'll have to shoot me if necessary, so what's it going to be? Look at his face. Whatever it was, is gone. It passed into the Ood. You saw it happen. He's clean." Rose explains to Jefferson.

"Any sign of trouble, I'll shoot him." Jefferson warns Rose.

"Are you all right?" Rose asks Toby.

"Yeah. I don't know." Toby tells her.

"Can you remember anything?" Rose asks him for any important details.

"Just, it was so angry. It was fury and rage and death. It was him. It was the devil." Toby describes his emotions to her and namedrops who it seemed to be.

"Come on." Rose tells him. Rose hugs the terrified Toby.

 **-!-**

The Doctor and Ida return to the capsule.

"What's strategy nine?" The Doctor asks.

"Open the airlocks. We'll be safe inside the lock down. The Ood will get thrown out into the vacuum." Ida explains to the Doctor, describing these kind of events as a slaughter to the species.

"So we're going back to a slaughter?" The Doctor inquires.

"The devil's work." Ida comments on it. "Okay, we're in. Bring us up."

 **-!-**

"Ascension in three, two, one." Jefferson counts down and then the power goes out.

 _"This is the darkness. This is my domain."_ A voice starts to speak as the monitors flicker with images of the Ood. _"You little things that live in the light, clinging to your feeble suns which die in the end."_

"That's not the Ood. Something's talking through them." Zach says.

 _"Only the darkness remains."_ The voice continues.

"This is Captain Zachary Cross Flane of Sanctuary Base Six, representing the Torchwood archive. You will identify yourself." Zach explains his presence to the voice.

 _"You know my name."_ The voice answers.

"What do you want?" Zach inquires.

 _"You will die here. All of you. This planet is your grave."_ The voice tells them.

"It's him. It's him. It's him." Toby repeats the words.

"If you are the Beast, then answer me this. Which one, hmm? Cos the universe has been busy since you've been gone. There's more religions than there are planets in the sky. The Archiphets, Orkology, Christianity, Pash Pash, New Judaism, San Klah, Church of the Tin Vagabond. Which devil are you?" The Doctor explains all the religions while asking which beast this voice seems to be.

 _"All of them."_ The voice pronouces.

"What, then you're the truth behind the myth?" The Doctor says.

 _"This one knows me as I know him. The killer of his own kind."_ The voice describes the Doctor.

"How did you end up on this rock?" The Doctor asks it.

 _"The Disciples of the Light rose up against me and chained me in the pit for all eternity."_ The voice explains.

"When was this?" The Doctor inquires.

 _"Before time."_ The voice tells the time.

"What does that mean?" The Doctor says.

 _"Before time."_ The voice says.

"What does before time mean?" The Doctor asks the voice again.

 _"Before light and time and space and matter. Before the cataclysm. Before this universe was created."_ The voice describes the time that he means.

"That's impossible. No life could have existed back then." The Doctor tells the voice.

 _"Is that your religion?"_ The voice asks if that seems to be his religion.

"It's a belief."

 _"You know nothing. All of you, so small. The Captain, so scared of command. The soldier, haunted by the eyes of his wife. The scientist, still running from Daddy. The little boy who lied. The virgin. And the lost girl, so far away from home. The valiant child who will die in battle so very soon."_ The voice continues to describe the others as soon as the voice says about 'The valiant child', Rose starts to worry on what he said while it actually foreshadows _the finale._

"Doctor, what does that mean?" Rose asks.

"Rose, don't listen." The Doctor tells her,

"What does it mean?" Rose asks him again.

 _"You will die and I will live."_ The voice continues as the image of the Ood is replaced by a roaring horned beast.

"What the hell was that?" Danny reacts to the roaring horned beast.

"I had that thing inside my head." Toby says.

"Doctor, what did it mean?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"What do we do? Jefferson?"

"Captain? What's the situation on strategy nine?"

"Zach, what do we do?"

"The planet, the orbit, the black hole. Everything's true."

"Captain, report."

"We've lost pictures, Mister Jefferson."

"Doctor, how did it know all of."

"Jefferson."

"Stop."

"What did it mean?"

"Everyone just stop." The Doctor yells at them.

"What do we do?" Daniel says.

"Report." Jefferson mentions.

The Doctor sends feedback through the comms to shut everyone up.

"You want voices in the dark, then listen to mine. That thing is playing on very basic fears. Darkness, childhood nightmares, all that stuff." The Doctor describes the beast to them.

"But that's how the devil works." Danny says.

"Or a good psychologist." The Doctor corrects.

"Yeah, but how did it know about my father?" Ida asks him.

"Okay, but what makes his version of the truth any better than mine, hmm? Cos I'll tell you what I can see. Humans. Brilliant humans. Humans who travel all the way across space, flying in a tiny little rocket right into the orbit of a black hole, just for the sake of discovery. That's amazing! Do you hear me? Amazing, all of you. The Captain, his Officer, his elders, his juniors, his friends. All with one advantage. The Beast is alone. We are not. If we can use that to fight against him." The Doctor explains it all to them, a weakness to the beast as they have something he doesn't have.

Bang! The cable shears and falls into the shaft.

"The cable's snapped!" Ida exclaims.

"Get out!" The Doctor says as he and Ida get out of the capsule and throw themselves to the ground as alleged miles of steel cable arrives at speed.

 **-!-**

"Doctor, we lost the cable! Doctor, are you all right? Doctor!" Rose asks him over the comms.

"Comms are down." Zach says.

"Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?" Rose asks for the Doctor.

"I've still got life signs, but we've lost the capsule. " Zach explains.

"Say something. Are you there?" Rose still asks for the Doctor, not knowing that the comms are down due to Zach.

"There's no way out. They're stuck down there." Zach relaizes,

 **-!-**

The capsule is wrecked.

"How much air have we got?" The Doctor asks Ida.

"Sixty minutes. Fifty five." Ida says.

 **-!-**

"But we've got to bring them back." Rose says.

"They're ten miles down. We haven't got another ten miles of cable." Jefferson explains as the banging happens at door 25. "Captain? Situation report."

Zach checks door one.

"It's the Ood. They're cutting through the door bolts. They're breaking in." Zach describes what seems to be happening to the door.

"Yeah, it's the same on door 25." Jefferson says.

"How long's it going to take?" Rose inquires.

"Well, it's only a basic frame, it should take ten minutes." Jefferson explains what the basic frame is as another bolt is cut. "Eight."

"I've got a security frame. It might last a bit longer, but that doesn't help you." Zach says to them.

"Right. So we need to stop them, or get out, or both." Rose tells the others.

"I'll take both, yeah? But how?" Danny inquires.

"You heard the Doctor. Why do you think that thing cut him off? Cos he was making sense. He was telling you to think your way out of this. Come on! For starters, we need some lights. There's got to be some sort of power somewhere." Rose explains to the others.

"There's nothing I can do. Some Captain, stuck in here, pressing buttons." Zach complains.

"That's what the Doctor meant. Press the right buttons." Rose says.

"They've gutted the generators. But the rocket's got an independent supply. If I could reroute that. Mister Jefferson?" Zach explains. "Open the bypass conduits. Override the safety."

"Opening bypass conduits, sir." Jefferson responds.

"Channelling rocket feed in three, two, one. Power." Zach counts down to the rocket feed.

The lights come on.

"There we go." Rose says.

"Let there be light!" Danny excliams.

"What about that strategy nine thing?" Rose asks the others.

"Not enough power. It needs a hundred percent." Jefferson explians how much the strategy power needs to be harnessed.

"All right, we need a way out. Zach, Mister Jefferson, you start working on that. Toby, what about you?" Rose orders the team.

"I'm not a soldier. I can't do anything." Toby says.

"No, you're the archeologist. What do you know about the pit?" Rose corrects him, asking him about what he knows about the pot.

"Well, nothing. We can't even translate the language." Toby tells her.

"Right." Rose reliases.

"Hold on. Maybe." Toby starts off another sentence.

"What is it?" Rose asks him again.

"Since that thing was inside my head, it's like the letters made more sense." Toby explains it to her.

"Well, get to work. Anything you can translate, just anything. As for you, Danny boy. You're in charge of the Ood. Any way of stopping them?" Rose orders the rest of them.

"Well, I don't know." Danny says.

"Then find out. The sooner we get control of the Base, the sooner we can get the Doctor out. Shift." Rose explains.

 **-!-**

"Well, we've got all this cable, we might as well use it. The drum's disconnected. We could adapt it, feed it through." Ida tells the Doctor while explianing about the cable and what she is trying to plan.

"And then what?" The Doctor asks her, trying to continue her sentence and explained plan.

"Abseil into the pit." Ida continues the sentence, telling the Doctor what happens next.

"Abseil. Right." The Doctor reliases.

"We're running out of air with no way back. It's the only thing we can do. Even if it's the last thing we ever achieve." Ida explains their mission and what they need to do.

"I'll get back. Rose is up there." The Doctor says, not mentioning the other Time Lord - maybe to not think because she may be dead.

"Well, maybe the key to that is finding out what's in the pit." Ida tells the Doctor.

"Well, it's half of a good plan." The Doctor says.

"What's the other half?" Ida asks the Doctor.

"I go down, not you." The Doctor says to her, risking the life of himself instead of Ida, the human.

 **-!-**

"Open junctions five, six, seven. Reroute filters sixteen to twenty four. Go." Jefferson says about the junction numbers.

"There's all sorts of viruses that could stop the Ood. Trouble is, we haven't got them on board." Danny explains about the viruses that they may have.

"Well, that's handy, listing all the things we haven't got. We haven't got a swimming pool either. Or a Tesco's." Rose complains, joking about the Tesco before the screen says affirmative.

"Oh, my God. It says yes. I can do it. Hypothetically, if you flip the monitor, broadcast a flare, it can disrupt the telepathy. Brainstorm!" Danny says as he explains about flipping the monitor as another way to kill the Ood.

"What happens to the Ood?" Rose inquires.

"It'll tank them, make them spark out!" Danny tells her.

"There we are, then. Do it!" Rose orders Danny to them.

"No, but I'd have to transmit from the central monitor. We need to go to Ood Habitation." Danny explains to her.

"That's what we'll do, then. Mister Jefferson, sir. Any way out?" Rose asks Jefferson if there is any way out of the drilling room to Ood Habitation.

"Just about. There's a network of maintenance tunnels running underneath the base. We should be able to gain access from here." Jefferson starts to explain.

"Ventilation shafts." Rose remarks a memorable quote.

"Yeah, I appreciate the reference, but there's no ventilation. No air, in fact, at all. They were designed for machines, not life forms." Jefferson continues to explain.

"But I can manipulate the oxygen field from here. Create discrete pockets of atmosphere. If I control it manually, I can follow you through the network." Zach tells her.

"Right, so we go down, and you make the air follow us by hand." Rose simplfies it for herself to understand.

"You wanted me pressing buttons." Zach says.

"Yeah, I asked for it. Okay, we need to get to Ood Habitation. Work out a route." Rose says to the others about where the route is going to ending up.

 **-!-**

The ten miles of cable is now wrapped around a drum, with one end tied around the Doctor's waist.

"That should hold it. How's it going?" Ida comments on her handwork of the ten miles of cable.

"Fine. Should work. Doesn't feel like such a good idea now." The Doctor tells himself before disgreeing with himself as he steps onto the rim of the trapdoor. "Hmm, there it is again. That itch. Go down, go down, go down, go down, go down."

"The urge to jump. Do you know where it comes from, that sensation? Genetic heritage. Ever since we were primates in the trees. It's our body's way of testing us. Calculating whether or not we can reach the next branch." Ida explains to him, explaining the evolution of the human race.

"No, that's not it. That's too kind. It's not the urge to jump. It's deeper than that. It's the urge to fall!" The Doctor corrects her in a way and he launches himself into the chasm.

"Doctor!" Ida shouts for him falling into the chasm after she throws the brake on the drum. "Are you okay?"

"Not bad, thanks. The wall of the pit seems to be the same as the cavern, just not much of it. There's a crust about twenty feet down and then nothing. Just the pit. Okay, then. Lower me down." The Doctor describes the chasm to her, trying to get another plan started for him.

"Well, here we go then." Ida says.

 **-!-**

The Ood are nearly through the door. The others have got a piece of deck plating up.

"Danny!" Rose yells at him to move it.

"Hold on! Just conforming." Danny tells her.

"Dan, we got to go now! Come on!" Jefferson shouts for him.

"Yeah!" Danny uses sarcasm as he grabs an orange computer chip from the machine and runs over to the others.

"Put that in the monitor and it's a bad time to be an Ood." Danny comments to the others, joking about the Ood.

"We're coming back. Have you got that? We're coming back to this room and we're getting the Doctor out." Rose orders the team,

"Okay. Danny, you go first, then you, Miss Tyler, then Toby. I'll go last in defensive position. Now, come on, quick as you can!" Jefferson explains to Rose. Danny and Toby.

 **-!-**

"God, it stinks. You all right?" Rose comments as she asks if Danny is alright.

"Yeah, I'm laughing. Which way do we go?" Danny responds to her question.

"Just go straight ahead. Keep going till I say so." Zach says.

Jefferson shuts the entrance behind him as the Ood break through door 25. The group crawl off on hands and knees.

"Not your best angle, Danny." Rose comments.

"Oi, stop it." Danny complains.

"I don't know, it could be worse." Toby says.

"Oi!" Rose yells.

"Straight on until you find junction seven point one. Keep breathing. I'm feeding you air. I've got you." Zach tells them.

"We're at seven point one, sir." Danny says to Zach.

"Okay, I've got you. I'm just aerating the next section." Zach reminds them.

"Getting kind of cramped, sir. Can't you hurry up?" Danny complains to Zach.

"I'm working on half power, here." Zach complains to Danny, repeating him.

"Stop complaining." Jefferson says to Danny.

"Mister Jefferson says stop complaining." Rose uses sarcasm.

"I heard." Danny says.

"He heard."

"But the air's getting a bit thin."

"He's complaining now."

"I heard."

"Danny, is that you?"

"I'm not exactly happy."

"I'm just moving the air. I've got to oxygenate the next section. Now, keep calm or it's going to feel worse." Zach explains until they hear a bang!.

"What was that?" Danny asks what the noise was.

"Mister Jefferson, what was that?"

"What's that noise?"

"Captain, what was that?"

"The junction in Habitation Five's been opened. It must be the Ood. They're in the tunnels!" Zach describes it to them.

"Well, open the gate." Danny asks him.

"I've got to get the air in!" Zach reminds them,

"Just open it, sir." Danny still asks Zach.

"Where are they? Are they close?" Rose inquires.

"I don't know. I can't tell. I can't see them. The computer doesn't register Ood as proper life forms." Zack explains to them.

"Whose idea was that?" Rose says.

"Open the gate!" Danny still complains to Zach as the gate slides up behind Danny and they hurry through.

"Danny, turn left. Immediate left." Zach gives the team directions.

"The Ood, sir. can't you trap them? Cut off the air?" Jefferson asks Zach.

"Not without cutting off yours." Zach tells them. "Danny, turn right. Go right! Go fast, Dan. They're going to catch up."

"I'll maintain defensive position." Jefferson says.

"You can't stop!" Rose tells him.

"Miss Tyler, that's my job. You've got your task, now see to it." Jefferson responds to her.

"You heard what he said, now shift." Toby says to her as Jefferson braces himself on the sides of the tunnel and starts firing as Ood come around the corner.

"Eight point two. Open eight point two. Zach! Open eight point two!" Danny exclaims for Zach.

"I've got to aerate it." Zach tells Danny.

"Open it now!" Danny asks him.

"I'm trying." Zach says as Danny starts thumping the gate.

"Danny, stop it. That's not helping." Rose tells him not to do it.

"Zach, get it open!" Toby says.

"Jefferson, I've got to open eight point two by closing eight point one. You've got to get past the junction. Now move. That's an order, now move!" Zach explains to Jefferson as he asks the officer to Jefferson who has had to resort to his pistol, and now he is completely out of ammunition. "I'm going to lose oxygen, Jefferson, I can't stop for your dramatics!"

Jefferson retreats. The gate opens.

"That's it! Come on." Danny says.

"Danny, turn left and head for nine point two. That's the last one. Jefferson - You've got to move faster. John, move!" Zach says.

"Mister Jefferson!" Rose yells for Jefferson.

"Keep going!" Toby tells Rose as gate 8.1 closes in front of Jefferson.

"Regret to inform, sir. I was a bit slow. Not so fast, these days." Jefferson informs Zach.

"I can't open eight point one, John. Not without losing air for the others." Zach says to him.

"And quite right too, sir. I think I bought them a little time." Jefferson says as futher along, the others hear the conversation.

"There's nothing I can do, John. I'm sorry." Zach comments.

"You've done enough, sir. Made a very good captain under the circumstances. May I ask, if you can't add oxygen to this section, can you speed up the process of its removal?" Jefferson inquires a question for Zach to answer.

"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Zach responds.

"Well, if I might chose the manner of my departure, sir, lack of air seems more natural than, well, let's say death by Ood. I'd appreciate it, sir!" Jefferson tells Zach as the Ood have arrived.

"God speed, Mister Jefferson." Zach comments.

"Thank you, sir." Jefferson aprecitates the gratitude. Zach presses the necessary buttons. There is a hiss and then Jefferson's blip disappears from his diagram.

"Report Officer John Maynard Jefferson PKD deceased with honours. 43 K two point one." Zach explains about Jefferson's death.

"Zach, we're at the final junction, nine point two. And er, if my respects could be on record. He saved our lives." Danny comments about Jefferson's death as well.

"Noted. Opening nine point two." Zach as he opens Junction 9.2 as for the team an Ood is waiting for them.

"Lower nine point two! Hurry, Zach!" Rose yells at Zach.

"Back! Back! Back!" Danny shouts.

"We can't go back! The gang point's sealed off. We're stuck." Toby says as he explains as Rose looks up, then pushes open a floor grating as the Ood struggles with the gate.

"Come on! Up!" Rose says for them.

 **-!-**

They come out near door 32.

"Come on! Toby, come on!" Rose shouts for Toby.

Toby's eyes turn red as he gestures to the Ood to keep quiet.

"Toby, get out of there!" Rose tells him as his eyes are back to normal. "Help me! Oh, my God. Help me!"

 **-!-**

Ood approach along the corridor.

"Come on." Rose says as they pull Toby up.

"It's this way." Danny tells her.

 **-!-**

"Get it in!" Rose shouts for Danny.

"Danny, get down." Toby says for himself.

"Transmit!" Rose keeps shouting for Danny to transmit again.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! I'm getting at it." Danny says as he searches his pockets for the computer chip as the Ood come up the stairs. The Ood break into the control room.

"Danny, get that thing transmitting!" Rose shouts for himself as he does. The reading falls from basic 100 to zero. All the Ood grab their heads and writhe for a few seconds before finally collapsing.

"You did it! We did it!" Rose exclaims.

"Yes!" Danny agrees with her.

"Zach, we did it. The Ood are down. Now we've got to get the Doctor." Rose explains what they are going to do.

"I'm on my way." Zach says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is still descending.

"You get representations of the Horned Beast right across the universe, in the myths and legends of a million worlds. Earth, Draconia, Velconsadine, Daemos. The Kaled god of war. It's the same image, over and over again. Maybe that idea came from somewhere, bleeding through. The thought at the back of every sentient mind." The Doctor says as he explains and describes about images and stories of the Devil.

"Emanating from here?" Ida inquires him.

"Could be." The Doctor agrees with Ida's inquries.

"But if this is the original, does that make it real? Does that make it the actual devil, though?" Ida asks.

"Well, if that's what you want to believe. Maybe that's what the devil is, in the end. An idea." The Doctor rambles on as they run out of cable. The Doctor is dangling in mid-air.

"That's it. That's all we've got. You getting any sort of readout?" Ida says as she asks if there is anything down there.

"Nothing. Could be miles to go, yet. Or could be thirty feet. No way of telling. I could survive thirty feet." The Doctor says to her.

"Oh no you don't. I'm pulling you back up." Ida reminds him as she reverses the drum. The Doctor stops it.

"What're you doing?" Ida complains for him.

"You bring me back, then we're just going to sit there and run out of air. I've got to go down." The Doctor explains to them.

"But you can't. Doctor, you can't." Ida dismisses this.

"Call it an act of faith." The Doctor says.

"But I don't want to die on my own." Ida says.

"I know." The Doctor agrees as he undoes the caribiners holding the cable in place around him.

 **-!-**

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Rose asks them over the comms.

"The comms. are still down. I can patch them through the central desk and boost the signal. Just give me a minute." Zach explains to himself.

 **-!-**

"I didn't ask. Have you got any sort of faith?" The Doctor inquires to Ida about her faith.

"Not really. I was brought up Neo Classic Congregational, because of my mum. She was. My old mum. But no, I never believed." Ida explains, describing the faith she has because of mother.

"Neo Classics, have they got a devil?" The Doctor asks Ida.

"No, not as such. Just er, the things that men do." Ida describes it to him.

"Same thing in the end." The Doctor agrees with her.

"What about you?" Ida inquires.

"I believe, I believe I haven't seen everything, I don't know. It's funny, isn't it? The things you make up. The rules. If that thing had said it came from beyond the universe, I'd believe it, but before the universe? Impossible. Doesn't fit my rule. Still, that's why I keep travelling. To be proved wrong. Thank you, Ida." The Doctor explains it to her as he thanks her for everything that they have done.

"Don't go!" Ida asks him.

"If they get back in touch, if you talk to Rose, just tell her. Tell her. Oh, she knows." The Doctor tells Ida before he releases the last caribiner and falls into the blackness.

"Doctor, are you there? Doctor, Ida, can you hear me?" Rose asks over the intercomms after the Doctor has fallen into the darkness. "Are you there, Doctor?"

"He's gone." Ida reveals the answer to Rose.

"What do you mean, he's gone?" Rose asks Ida about this topic.

"He fell into the pit. And I don't know how deep it is. Miles and miles and miles." Ida explains to Rose in terms that Rose herself can understand.

"But what do you mean, he fell?" Rose asks Ida again.

"I couldn't stop him. He said your name." Ida tells Rose.

Zach takes the microphone from Rose.

"I'm sorry. Ida? There's no way of reaching you. No cable, no back up. You're ten miles down. We can't get there." Zach explains to Ida.

"You should see this place, Zach. It's beautiful. Well, I wanted to discover things, and here I am." Ida describes it to Zach, himself.

"We've got to abandon the base. I'm declaring this mission unsafe. All we can do is make sure no one ever comes here again." Zach tells her.

"But we'll never find out what it was." Ida says.

"Well, maybe that's best." Zach tells her.

"Yeah." Ida agrees.

 **"** Officer Scott." Zach begins to speak.

"It's all right. Just go. Good luck." Ida tells Zach.

 **-!-**

"And you. Danny, Toby, close down the feed links. Get the retrotropes online, then get to the rocket and strap yourselves in. We're leaving." Zach explains to the other officers and orders them except Rose.

"I'm not going." Rose tells Zach.

"Rose, there's space for you." Zach says to her.

"No, I'm going to wait for the Doctor. Just like he waited for me." Rose disagrees with him.

"I'm sorry, but he's dead." Zach reminds her.

"You don't know him. 'Cause he's not. I'm telling you, he's not. And even if he was, how could I leave him all on his own, all the way down there? No, I'm going to stay." Rose explains to him, telling him all the great things about the Time Lord.

"Then I apologise for this. Danny, Toby? Make her secure." Zach orders the other officers as they grab Rose.

"No, no. No! No! No! Let me go! Get off me! I'm not leaving!" Rose tells them, whining them as Zach injects Rose, and she passes out.

"No." Rose says.

"I have lost too many people. I am not leaving you behind. Let's get her on board." Zach explains to her.

 **-!-**

An Ood twitches.

"Did that one just move?" Toby asks them.

"It's the telepathic field. It's reasserting itself." Danny says.

"Move it. Get to the rocket. Move!" Zach yells at them.

 **-!-**

The Doctor has landed at the bottom, and his faceplate is broken. He wakes and stands up.

"I'm breathing. Air cushion to support the fall. You can breath down here, Ida. Can you hear me, Ida?" The Doctor asks himself as the comms are gone.

 **-!-**

Everyone is strapped in.

Rose starts to wake inside the pod of the rocket.

"Captain, I think we're going to have a problem passenger." Danny comments.

"Keep an eye on her." Zach says.

"Wait. We're not..." Rose starts to say.

"It's all right, Rose. You're safe." Danny assures her.

"I'm not going anywhere! Get me out of this thing! Get me out!" Rose yells.

"And lift off! Whoo!" Zach shouts.

 **-!-**

Ida hears the rocket engines. So does the Doctor.

"The rocket." The Doctor says to himself.

 **-!-**

Rose grabs the bolt gun.

"Take me back to the planet. Take me back!" Rose yells at Zach.

"Or what?" Zach asks her.

"Or I'll shoot." Rose says.

"Would you, though? Would you really? Is that what your Doctor would want?" Zach inquires her anwser as Rose slumps back in her seat. "Sorry, but it's too late anyway. Take a look outside. We can't turn back. This is what the Doctor would have wanted. Isn't that right?"

The rocket zooms away from the black hole.

 **-!-**

The Doctor shines his torchlight on wall paintings.

"The history of some big battle. Man against Beast. I don't know if you're getting this, Ida. Hope so. Anyway, they defeated the Beast and imprisoned it." The Doctor explains, describing a battle of the Beast as he sees two bronze urns on a pedestals. There are two painted on the wall. "Or maybe that's the key."

He touches one urn and they both light up.

"Or the gate, or the bars."

An impossibly big horned creature wakes and looks at him. It is chained to the wall by its horns and limbs.

"I accept that you exist. I don't have to accept what you are, but you're physical existence, I'll give you that. I don't understand. I was expected down here. I was given a safe landing and air. You need me for something. What for? Have I got to, I don't know, beg an audience? Or is there a ritual? Some sort of incantation or summons or spell? All these things I don't believe in, are they real? Speak to me! Tell me! You won't talk. Or you can't talk. Oh, hold on, wait a minute, just let me. Oh! No. Yes! No. Think it through. You spoke before. I heard your voice. An intelligent voice. No, more than that. Brilliant. But, looking at you now, all I can see is Beast. The animal. Just the body. You're just the body, the physical form. What's happened to your mind, hmm? Where's it gone? Where's that intelligence? You're imprisoned, long time ago. Before the universe, after, sideways, in between, doesn't matter. The prison is perfect. It's absolute, it's eternal. Oh, yes! Open the prison, the gravity field collapses. This planet falls into the black hole! You escape, you die. Brilliant! But that's just the body. The body is trapped, that's all. The devil is an idea. In all those civilisations, just an idea. But an idea is hard to kill. An idea could escape. The mind. The mind of the great Beast. The mind can escape! Oh, but that's it! You didn't give me air, your jailers did. They set this up all those years ago! They need me alive, because if you're escaping, then I've got to stop you. If I destroy your prison, your body is destroyed. Your mind with it." The Doctor tells the Beast as he raises a rock to smash an urn, then drops it again. "But then you're clever enough to use this whole system against me. If I destroy this planet, I destroy the gravity field. The rocket. The rocket loses protection and falls into the black hole. I have to sacrifice Rose."

 **-!-**

"It doesn't make sense. We escaped, but there's a thousand ways it could've killed us. It could've ripped out the air or, I don't know, burnt us, or anything. But it let us go. Why? Unless it wanted us to escape?" Rose rambles on with the plans as she asks why it would the devil didn't kill them.

"Hey, Rose, do us a favour. Shut up. Almost there. We'll be beyond the reach of the black hole in forty, thirty nine." Toby tells her to shut up as he counts the time to be beyond the reach of the black hole.

 **-!-**

"So, that's the trap. Or the test, or the final judgment, I don't know. But if I kill you, I kill her. Except that implies in this big grand scheme of Gods and Devils that she's just a victim. But I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods, and out of all that, out of that whole pantheon, if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in her." The Doctor continues as he smashes the urn.

 **-!-**

The rocket starts to shake.

"What happened? What was that?" Danny asks themselves.

"What's he doing? What is he doing?" Toby inquires.

"We've lost the funnel. Gravity collapse!" Zach tells them.

"What does that mean?" Rose tells them.

"We can't escape. We're headed straight for the black hole!" Zach shouts.

 **-!-**

The Doctor smashes the second urn.

"This is your freedom. Free to die. You're going into that black hole and I'm riding with you." The Doctor comments.

 **-!-**

"It's the planet. The planet's moving. It's falling." Rose says as Toby's face is covered in symbols.

 _"I am the rage."_ Toby says.

"It's Toby. Zach, do something." Rose tells her.

 _"And the bile and the ferocity."_ Toby continues his possesion speech.

"Just do something!" Rose asks Zach.

 _"I am the Prince and the Fall and the enemy. I am the sin and the fear and the darkness."_ Toby describes himself.

"It's him! It's him! It's him!" Danny repeats these words.

"Stay where you are. The ship's not stable!" Zach says before Toby breathes out fire. "What is he? What the hell is he?"

The Beast in the pit is bursting into flames.

 _"I shall never die. The thought of me is forever. In the bleeding hearts of men, in their vanity and obsession and lust..."_

Rose picks up the bolt gun.

 _"Nothing shall ever destroy me. Nothing!"_

"Go to hell." Rose says as she shoots out the front screen then unfastens Toby's seatbelt. He is sucked out into space, still roaring.

"Emergency shield!" Zach shouts as a metal shutter seals the hole, but the rocket is still falling. "We've still lost the gravity funnel. We can't escape the black hole."

"But we stopped him. That's what the Doctor would've done." Rose comments.

"Some victory. We're going in." Zach gives up as the Beast is writhing in the planet.

"The planet's lost orbit. It's falling!" Danny describes it.

The Ood are all awake and aware. Ida passes out from lack of oxygen. The disintegrating planet throws the Doctor back against - a blue box with a light on top. Sophia opens the doors for him.

" _Theta. I've missed you! Now, come on. We've got a officer to save!"_ Sophia tells the Doctor in their long, lost language.

"The planet's gone. I'm sorry." Danny says.

"Accelerate. I did my best. But hey! The first human beings to fall inside a black hole. How about that? History." Zach says as then all the shaking stops.

"What happened?" Rose inquires.

"We're turning. We're turning around. We're turning away!" Zach says.

"Sorry about the hijack, Captain. This is the good ship Tardis." Sophia interrupts the team in the rocket.

"Now, first thing's first. Have you got a Rose Tyler on board?" The Doctor asks them.

"I'm here! It's me! Oh, my God. Where are you?" Rose asks him.

"I'm just towing you home. Gravity schmavity. My people practically invented black holes." The Doctor comments.

"Well, in fact, they did." Sophia agrees on that point.

"In a couple of minutes, we'll be nice and safe. Oh, and Captain? Can we do a swap? Say, if you give me Rose Tyler, I'll give you Ida Scott? How about that?" The Doctor explains another question to them.

"She's alive!" Zach exclaims.

"Yes. Thank God." Danny says.

"Yeah! Bit of oxygen starvation, but she should be all right. I couldn't save the Ood. I only had time for one trip. They went down with the planet. Ah! Entering clear space. End of the line. Mission Closed." The Doctor rambles to them.

A little later, Rose runs into the Tardis and hugs the Doctor and Sophia.

"I don't know. I can't remember." Ida says to the other members of the team.

"Well, it looked like a box." Danny tells them.

"What do you mean, a box?" Zach asks Danny and Ida.

"Well, down in the hold. A big blue box. It just appeared. I don't know." Danny explains to Zach.

"Zach? We'll be off, now. Have a good trip home." Sophia says to Zach and the team.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is back in his suit.

"And the next time you get curious about something. Oh, what's the point. You'll just go blundering in. The human race." The Doctor says.

"But Doctor, what did you find down there? That creature, what was it?" Ida asks him.

"I don't know. Never did decipher that writing. But that's good, Day I know everything? Might as well stop." The Doctor says.

"What do you think it was, really?" Sophia asks him.

"I think we beat it. That's good enough for me." The Doctor tells her.

"It said I was going to die in battle." Rose says.

"Then it lied. Right, onwards, upwards. Ida? See you again, maybe." The Doctor tells them.

"I hope so." Ida agrees.

"And thanks, boys!" Rose shouts.

"Hang on though, Doctor. You never really said. You three, who are you?" Ida inquires.

"Oh, the stuff of legend." The Doctor says before he lets the Tardis go into the depths of space and the Time Vortex.

 **A/N - So, that's over! I was really getting bored of The Satan Pit by the tunnel sequence (which is easily the best part of the episode, hands down.). I know, I know that the crossover should be out by now, I'll edit it along with Love and Monsters, because that is a easy episode to do. I'll explain in the Author's Note for that episode of why that episode is still there and not gone.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 25th, 2015.**


	10. Love and Monsters

**Love And Monsters**

"Italics" for Elton's blogs, yep. So many of them and his memory stuff, no Galifrayen speak because again, this is a 'Doctor-lite' episode.

Enjoy this chapter! :D

A young man is stumbling over broken bricks and rubble until he comes to a row of old warehouses with metal doors, and a blue police telephone box outside them. He goes up to it and touches it, reverently.

"Doctor! Doctor, the trap!" Rose shouts from inside of the unit. The young man runs into the unit.

 **-!-**

"Where's he gone? Can you see him?" The Doctor asks.

"There he is! Stop. No! Watch out! There!" Rose rambles.

"Where? Where?" The Doctor repeats the words of where he needs to ask.

The young man goes down the metal staircase to a lit corridor with lots of doors coming off it, and hears a growling sound. A bright light shines under the door at the far end he opens the door and comes face to face with a bad tempered alien with lots of teeth named a Hoix.

 **-!-**

 _"That's what it did. It went roar! And if you think that was the most exciting day of my life, wait till you hear the rest. Oh boy."_ Elton describes the creature being the young man whilst making a video diary in his flat. _"So there I was, with that thing going roar!"_

 **-!-**

Elton backs away. The Doctor comes up behind the alien waving a pork chop.

"Here, boy. Eat the food. Come on, look at the lovely food. Isn't that nice? Isn't it? Yes, it is. Get out of here, quickly. That's a boy. Wouldn't you like a porky-choppy then? I said run!" The Doctor rambles to the Hoix before telling Elton to run as he runs for the stairs. Rose comes the other way carrying a blue bucket of steaming something, and yelling. She throws the contents of the bucket over the alien. "Wrong one. You made it worse."

"You said blue!" Rose whines.

"I said not blue." The Doctor corrects her as the alien chases Rose. "Hold on!"

The Doctor closes the door behind him, then we get a standard farce chase of people running in and out of doors across the corridor. Then Rose somehow acquired a red bucket and the alien is running from her and the Doctor. The Doctor returns on his own.

"Hold on. Don't I know you?" The Doctor asks Elton.

Elton runs outside and hears the Tardis dematerialising.

 _"You can't imagine it. The Doctor's machine. The most beautiful sound in the world."_ Elton describes it.

 **-!-**

Elton's room is a converted attic with settee under the dormer window, computer desk opposite, bed in the middle. The video diary is made from the computer desk.

 _"Yet that wasn't the first time I met the Doctor, and it certainly wasn't the last. Oh, no. I just put that bit at the beginning because it's a brilliant opening, but this is the story of me, and my encounters with alien lifeforms. But be warned, because it is going to get scary. I need a remote control zoom. I'm having to do that with the lean. The scary. But look, don't worry, 'because it's not just me sitting here talking. Oh, no."_

 **-!-**

"That's Ursula on camera." Elton says.

"Hello." Ursula greets herself.

"My good friend, Ursula Blake, on my brand new camera." Elton explains before a zoom to a terraced house. "That was my family home. Down there. I did try, but there's two women live there now and they're a bit severe. So never mind. But that is where it all started. That's when I first met the Doctor."

Elton remembers the event.

 _"What was it? I must have been three or four years old. Middle of the night, went downstairs, and there was this man."_

The Doctor.

"So what happened? Elton, tell me. Why was he there?" Ursula asks him why the Doctor was there.

"I don't know. I still don't know. All those years ago." Elton tells her before using a hand gesture to cut the footage.

 **-!-**

 _"Okay, first thing's first, my name is Elton. Er, not to be confused with..."_

Reg Dwight singing Daniel.

 _"I left school, got a job. Transport Manager, Rita Logistics, modest little haulage company. Perfectly normal life, and then it all went mad."_ He explains his life story.

 **-!-**

 _"Two years ago, I was in town, I was stocking up. You know, nothing special, all the usual stuff, when all of a sudden..."_ Elton begins to say about the events of _Rose._

An Auton shop dummy smashes the window behind him.

 _"Shop window dummies come to life."_

More scenes of devastation follow that have the Autons in.

 _"I survived, obviously."_ Elton says.

" _Twelve months later, I'm back in town. I'm up west, looking for a new suit, something nice and smart, when I hear this plane overhead."_

Elton watches the Slitheen spaceship smash up the Parliament clock tower.

 _"But it wasn't over yet, because then, Christmas Day. I'm in bed fast asleep, nice and cosy, quarter to eight in the morning, when all of a sudden..."_

Bang! His bedroom window blows in.

 _"And I was stuck in bed, right, 'because there's glass everywhere. And I was barefoot. I had to invent this rudimentary pulley system, just to reach my boots. And by the time I'd done that."_ Elton explains about how he couldn't walk outside.

The Sycorax spaceship was overhead.

 _And that's when it all started happening. That's how I met Ursula._

 **-!-**

"His name is the Doctor." Ursula says.

 **-!-**

 _"That's how I met Victor Kennedy."_

"You stupid man!" Victor shouts at him.

 **-!-**

 _"That's how I met Jackie Tyler."_

"Oh, you don't meet many Eltons." Jackie comments

 **-!-**

"And that's how I finally met the Doctor, and realised the truth." Elton concludes as he pensive for a while, then a new filming session begins later on.

 _"I should say, this isn't, you know, my whole life. It's not all spaceships and stuff, because I'm into all sorts of things. I like football. I like a drink. I like Spain. And if there's one thing I really, really love, Jeff Lynne and the Electric Light Orchestra. Because you can't beat a bit of ELO."_ Elton explains about what he likes until he starts bopping to Mr Blue Sky.

 _"So, great big spaceship hanging over London. Imagine the theories. The internet went into meltdown. But I kept on digging. Something was going on. Oh, yes. And then one day, on some obscure little blog by someone called Ursula Blake, it was like a chance in a million."_

My Invasion Blog, with a picture of the Doctor.

 _"It was him. It was that man again, but the photo was new. It was taken on Christmas Day, but Christmas just gone. And he looked exactly the same."_

 **-!-**

"His name is the Doctor." Ursula says to Elton.

"Doctor what?" Elton asks about what Doctor, 'The Doctor' is.

 _"That's all anyone knows. On Christmas Day I was taking photos all over the place. I went mad with it all. Spaceships and lasers and everything. We all went to Trafalgar Square that night, 'because everyone was celebrating just being alive. And I snapped him in passing, that's all. He was just some bloke. I didn't realise he was significant, until Mister Skinner pointed it out."_

"Who's Mister Skinner?" Elton asks who this Mister Skinner that she has mentioned is.

"Oh, there's a few of us. The Inner Sanctum, all studying this Doctor." Ursula explains about a group that this 'Mister Skinner' is.

"I've seen him. The Doctor. I swear to you, I saw him when I was a kid. He was in my house, and he was downstairs." Elton tries to tell Ursula who The Doctor is.

"Don't tell me. He looked exactly the same then as he does now." Ursula interrupts Elton and his story.

"Yes. Yes! Oh, my God. You believe me." Elton reliases.

"You're not the only one, you know." Ursula says.

 _"So that's how I met Ursula. All thanks to the Doctor. Turns out we read all the same sites and she only lived half a mile away. She was like a proper mate. Poor Ursula."_

Ursula screams later on from something unknown.

 **-!-**

 _"But like she said. There was this little community. The select few, all with their stories of the Doctor."_

 **-!-**

 _"This little gang used to meet up, underneath the old library on Macatier Street. Mister Skinner, first name Colin, but we always called him Mister Skinner. I don't know why, we just did."_

"To me, the Doctor isn't a man, he's more a collection of archetypes." Mister Skinner explains to the others.

 _"Then there was Bridget."_

Giving a slide show, including mediaeval manuscripts and hieroglyphs.

"All these kind of different Doctors just come and go but the single factor is this faux police box. It keeps cropping up throughout history." Bridget says.

 _"She lived way up north, but she travelled down without fail just for the meetings. Then, there was Bliss."_

An artist working in driftwood and other weird stuff in her studio.

"What I'm trying to do is sum up the Doctor. What he means to us." Bliss describes it to her.

 _"She was ever so sweet, bless. Bless Bliss, we used to say."_

"What he could represent and what he should represent, and what he never won't represent, sort of thing." Bliss explains.

Sitting in the basement, the group asks themselves about a group.

"We should have a name. You know, as a group." Ursula says.

"Names are very important." Bliss tells the others.

"What we need is a good strong name, like a team. Something like London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency. LINDA for short." Elton describes it to them.

"Say it again." Mr Skinner asks Elton to name the group name again.

"London Investigation 'n' Detective Agency." Elton explains again.

"N?" Mr Skinner says about N.

"Fish 'n' Chips, Rock 'n' Roll. Chaka Demus 'n' Pliers." Elton gives examples with the N instead of and.

"I like it. It's not too solemn." Bridget tells him.

"I like the 'n'." Bliss admires the n.

"We're the men from LINDA." Mister Skinner says.

"And, of course. the women." Bridget comments.

"Linda United." Mister Skinner tells them.

"Did you think of that on the spot?" Ursula asks Elton.

"Nah, I've wanted to use it for years." Elton reveals it to her.

"I give you LINDA." Mister Skinner pronouces.

"LINDA!" All of the members exclaim.

 _"So we'd all meet up, every week, and we'd talk about the Doctor for a bit. But after a while, Bridget started cooking."_

"Oh my God, that's gorgeous. No, really, wow. Oi, the rest of you, get your hands off!" Ursula tells them.

 _"Next thing you know, Mister Skinner started his readings, 'because he was writing his own novel."_

"That's the last time you ride the ghost train, Johnny Franzetta. Now say your prayers. To be continued." Mister Skinner recites the end of a chapter.

"Oh!" The members complain.

"You can't leave it there." Bliss says.

 _"As time went on, we got to know each other better and better."_

"I started all of this because me daughter disappeared. It wasn't aliens that took her away. It was just drugs. I come down to London every week, and I just keep looking for her." Bridget explains.

Bliss is playing a guitar and singing.

"I gave my love a chicken, it had no bone. I gave my love a cherry, it had no stone." Bliss sings.

Later - Ursula on tambourine and Bliss on guitar singing Brand New Key.

 _"Then it turned out that Bridget could play the piano, and I confessed my love of ELO. Next thing you know..."_

"Musical LINDA."

Bridget on the piano, Mister Skinner on drums, Bliss on rhythm guitar and Bridget on bass guitar, Elton as the lead singer for Don't Bring Me Down.

"You got me running, going' out of my mind. You got me thinking that I'm wasting my time. Don't bring me down." Elton sings the main lyrics.

 _"Just for fun."_

"Don't bring me down!"

"Grooss."

"Oh, no. Er, grooss."

"Your go."

The electricity goes off.

"Now careful, mind the cables." Mister Skinner says.

A figure in sinister hat and raincoat comes down in the lift, carrying a briefcase.

 _"And that's when it all changed, Tuesday the 6th in March. That's when he arrived."_

"Lights!" A man annouces.

The lights come back on to reveal a man with a little goatee beard and a cane with a silver top in the shape of a fist.

 _"That's when we met Victor Kennedy, and the golden age was gone."_

"So, we meet at last, LINDA." Victor says.

"Pleased to meet you, sir. I'm sorry, was the music too loud?" Mister Skinner introduces himself before apolgisizing about the music sound levels.

"No, no, no, no, I don't shake hands. Back, back. I suffer from a skin complaint - Exeema." Victor tells them about his 'skin complaint'.

"Oh, you mean eczema?" Elton tries to correct Victor's pronoucation.

"But this is worse, much worse. I blister to the touch. Back, back, all of you. Further, further. Thank you." Victor says to him before asking about them to move further away.

"Sorry, don't mind me asking but, who are you?" Elton asks who the hell this mysterious person is.

"I am your salvation." Victor says.

Later, a video is playing on Victor's laptop.

"That's the Doctor." Ursula points out.

"It's really him." Elton says.

"You've forgotten your purpose in life. You, with your band and your cakes and your blubbing and all the while he still exists. The Doctor." Victor explains to them."Move back, move back, all of you. Oh though, wait for this bit. The picture cuts out, but the sound still continues. Listen. Listen to the sound of the universe. Yes."

The sound of the Tardis dematerialising.

"Ah, that's." Elton tries to say a sentence.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ursula inquires.

"Leave him. You've heard it before, haven't you? When? When was it? Where? Where were you?" Victor asks Elton.

"I'd forgotten, til now. But it was that night." Elton starts to remember.

"What night?" Victor inquires the night.

"I was just a kid. That's why I went downstairs. It woke me up. That noise. But what is it? What does it mean?" Elton tells Victor as he remembers before asking what it means.

"That is the sound of his spaceship. Right then, homework. Using the Torchwood files, we're able to look at all the old databases in a completely new light. We're able to build up a more detailed profile of the Doctor. I've allocated tasks to each of you. I'd like you to each of you." Victor explains to every member about his/their plan before Victor, himself is handing out folders. I'd like you to. Careful! Watch the exeema. I'd like you to complete your targets and meet back here this time next week, one step closer to catching the Doctor. Well, don't just sit there, move! Er, Bliss? It is Bliss, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Bliss responds.

"Yes. Could I have a word with you in private, please?" Victor inquires.

"Course you can, yeah." Bliss says.

"Thank you. Goodbye, goodbye." Victor tells the other members.

 **-!-**

"Better get to work. Lots to do." Elton comments.

"I never thought of it as work." Ursula says.

"It's what we've always wanted though, to find the Doctor." Elton tells her.

"Yeah, I suppose." Ursula agrees as Bliss screams.

 **-!-**

 _"All of a sudden, without anyone saying so, we were working for Victor Kennedy."_

 **-!-**

The basement has now been transformed into a schoolroom, complete with large wooden desk for teacher, shelves with box files, a globe, a phrenology head, a glowing globe of Mars, and the four LINDA members at desks, facing Victor.

 _"Though we had to admit, he was right. His methods were much more rigorous. It felt like we were getting closer and closer to the Doctor."_

"Mister Kennedy?" Elton asks Victor.

"Yes?" Victor responds.

"We were wondering. No sign of Bliss. Do you know where she is?" Elton inquires the whereabouts of Bliss is.

"Yes, didn't she tell you? She's getting married. She left a message. It'll never last, stupid girl. Come on, back to work." Victor gives them his ot 'Bliss's' excuse of not being there.

 _"But we did get lucky once."_

"A police box, newly arrived. It says newly arrived today. And it's in Woolwich!" Mister Skinner describes his new found evidence.

"Well, don't just stand there, move! Move, go, go!" Victor commands LINDA.

 _"Don't get excited. That's where you came in. Woolwich. Police box. Red bucket, blue bucket. Police are stupid, etcetera."_

"Useless!" Victor shouts.

"I just froze." Elton says to him.

"You met him… and you froze. You stupid man!" Victor tells Elton, dissaproving of why he has done nothing while meeting the Doctor.

"You can't hit me, cause you don't touch. You said so. You get a rash and an itch and..." Elton tries to tell him.

"I can use this!" Victor reminds him as he brandishes his cane.

"Use that cane on him and you'll get one hell of a smack off me! And then a good kick. Is that completely understood, Mister Kennedy?" Ursula warns Victor if he as so much as dares to hit him.

"Duly noted. Ursula Blake, most likely to fight back. Right then, we'll change tack. We'll approach this sideways. If we're to discover the truth about the Doctor, then we need to try and find her." Victor tells himself as he decides to go and find Rose instead of the Doctor. "Now when it comes to the Doctor's companion, the Torchwood files are strangely lacking. It seems the evidence has been corrupted. Something called Bad Wolf virus. At least we've got these photographs. They're first hand evidence. Elton?"

"It was a London accent, definitely. She's from London." Elton says about the accent the Rose carries.

"So we hit the streets. We get out there, we take the photographs. Someone's got to know who she is somewhere." Victor says.

"Yes, but London's a big place. I mean, I should know. My own daughter's out there." Bridget tells him.

"Bridget, don't make this personal. I don't like to be touched literally, or metaphorically, thank you very much. I haven't got the time. Bleeding hearts outside. Find me that girl! Go. Now. Move." Victor dismisses it.

 _"So it began. The impossible task. To scour the mean streets, to search a major capital city for an unknown girl. To hunt down that face in a seething metropolis of lost souls. To find that one girl in ten million."_

 **-!-**

"Oh, that's Rose Tyler. She lives just down there. Bucknell House, number forty eight. Her mother's Jackie Tyler. Nice family. Bit odd." A old woman, in her late 50's named Mrs Croot who is releated to Billy Croot who was mentioned in Aliens Of London by Jackie.

 **-!-**

"Oi, Jackie!" A woman shouts at Jackie.

"Hello, sweetheart. I'll see you down the Spinning Wheel tonight, yeah? Pub quiz. Get them in." Jackie tells the woman as she takes her two bags into the Wash Inn. Elton strips off his shirt and goes inside.

 **-!-**

 _"I'd been trained for this. Victor Kennedy's classes covered basic surveillance and espionage. Step one, engage your target. Find some excuse to start a conversation. But how was I going to do this? How?"_

Elton puts his shirt into a machine.

"Excuse me, love. You couldn't give us a quid for two fifties, could you?" Jackie asks Elton for money for the machine.

"Yeah." Elton says before giving her the money.

"Oh, lovely. Cheers." Jackie thanks Elton.

 _"Step two. Without provoking suspicion, get on first name terms with the target."_

"My name's Jackie, by the way." Jackie introduces herself to Elton.

"I'm Elton." Elton introduuces himself to Jackie, the vice versa of what Jackie has just done.

"Oh, you don't meet many Eltons, do you? Apart from the obvious." Jackie comments.

 _"Step three. Ingratiate yourself with a joke or some humourous device."_

"I tell you what, Elton. Here we are, complete strangers, and I'm flashing you me knickers." Jackie jokes with him.

 _"Step four, find some subtle way to integrate yourself into the target's household."_

"Mind you, I'm only down here because my washing machine's knackered. I don't suppose you're any good at fixing things, are you?" Jackie explains to Elton.

 **-!-**

The washing machine has been pulled out from under the worktop.

"Here we are. It was a fuse. There's nothing wrong with the machine. That's fine. All working!" Elton explains.

"Oh, Elton, I should have you on tap. I used to have this little mate called Mickey. He did all that stuff. He's gone now, bless him." Jackie tells Elton, mentioning Mickey who dissapeared in Age Of Steel.

"Well, if you need me, give us a call. I'll jot down my number." Elton says.

"Well, you do that, and I'll make us a cup of tea. Go on, go and sit down. Put the telly on if you want. Can't bear it silent." Jackie tells him as she is going to make a cup of beverage as Elton stares at all the pictures of Rose around the living room.

Later, drinking their tea.

"It's just me these days, rattling about. There's my daughter, she's gone travelling. I keep her bedroom all nice and ready though, just in case she comes back." Jackie explains about Rose as Elton is still looking at photos of Rose.

"And her name is?" Elton inquires the person in the photos.

"Rose." Jackie reveals to Elton.

"It's a nice name, Rose. So where's she travelling is?" Elton comments on the name as he asks Jackie where Rose is travelling around.

"All over. She got a mobile, I get a call now and then. Not so often as I'd like. Still, that age, who can be bothered phoning home?" Jackie explains before asking who really calls home when your that young.

"Yeah. Who's she with? Is it mates, is it, or..." Elton asks Jackie who Rose is travelling with.

"Just mates. Yeah." Jackie agrees with 'mates'.

"Well, if I had you making a nice cup of tea like this, I wouldn't stray far from home." Elton says.

"You're a charmer. Say it again." Jackie asks him.

 **-!-**

"Magnificent! Oh, I could kiss you. Except I can't, of course. The exeema." Victor says as he has approved Elton for getting nearer to Jackie, infultrating her to get to Rose and eventually, the Doctor himself.

"I've even got a picture of her on my phone." Elton says.

"Oh it's amazing. You've achieved steps one to four in precise order. How did you manage it?" Mister Skinner asks on how he did it.

"Well, I had to work very hard. She keeps everything very close to her chest." Elton comments.

"That's a hell of a chest." Ursula jokes.

"But how do you move on? Step five, that's the next problem, what do we do?" Bridget inquires Victor.

"Step five. That's this week's homework. I want a full plan of attack from each of you. Now go on, vamoose. Avanti. There's work to do. And Elton? Keep infiltrating. You will do anything to get than information, boy, anything!" Victor says.

"Yes, sir!" Elton says.

"Oh, oh, Mister Skinner. Mister Skinner, oh yes. Could I have a word with you in private, please?" Victor asks Mister Skinner.

"Er, yes. I'll speak to you." Mister Skinner says. "Goodbye everyone."

 **-!-**

 _"Infiltration went well, cause Jackie kept phoning up needing this and needing that."_

Putting up shelves. Lots of plugs being rewired. Jackie admiring Elton's tight jeans as he works in the cupboard.

"It's weird these fuses. They keep blowing. Must be near a sub-station. Then you get the power surges. Still, there we go, fixed." Elton says as the music system is live again. Jackie is in a mini-skirt. She gives him a glass of red wine.

"Here we are. A little reward for my favourite handyman." Jackie tells him.

"I shouldn't really, I've got the car outside." Elton tries to dissaprove.

"Well, you could always splash out on a taxi, or whatever. See what happens." Jackie says to him.

"Right. Cheers?" Elton says.

"Cheers." Jackie thanks him.

"Very nice. What's that, French?" Elton asks Jackie.

"I suppose so. They know how to do things, the French." Jackie jokes along.

"Is it from Rose? I mean, is she in France?" Elton inquires.

"My daughter won't be coming back tonight, just in case you're wondering. We've got the place to ourselves." Jackie tells Elton.

"Right. Nice music."

"Il Divo."

"Yeah."

"You were saying, power surges."

"From the sub-station, yeah."

"Is that why it gets so hot in here?"

"Is it hot?"

"Oh, I think so. You should take your jacket off."

"No, I'm fine, I'll just."

"No, look, you must be boiling."

She spills some wine on his shirt.

"Oh, look at your shirt. I'm sorry."

"I'm, I'm, I'm fine. It's all right."

"I've ruined it."

"No, no. Honestly, it's, it's, it's fine."

"Take it off. I'll put it in the wash."

"Oh, come on. It's only a little drop."

So she throws more wine over him.

"Oh, there now. Ruined."

Elton strips off in the tiny shower bathroom.

 _"And there I was. The ultimate step five. The perfect infiltration. Target, Jackie Tyler."_

"Oh boy. You're right, it is a bit hot. And it's about to get hotter!" Elton jokes.

Jackie is on the telephone.

"I'll see you soon. All right, be careful. Bye." Jackie tells Rose on the phone.

"Everything all right?" Elton asks Jackie.

"That was my daughter. Oh, look at you. I'm sorry. I was just being stupid." Jackie tells him that it was Rose before apoligizing for spilling her wine.

"Is she okay?" Elton inquires.

"She's so far away. I get left here sometimes and I don't know where she is. Anything could be happening to her, anything. And I just go a bit mad. Put your shirt back on." Jackie says before asking Elton to put his shirt back on.

"Where is she?" Elton asks Jackie.

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry. You'd better go." Jackie tells him.

"Actually." Elton tries to say.

 _"And that's when it struck me. Funny the things you think of with your shirt off. But that's when I realised what was really important."_

"Never mind about Rose. I'm not even going to ask. And I will put my shirt back on, because I'm going to go out and get us both a pizza, cause I reckon you need cheering up. She goes swanning off and who's left to care about you, eh? So I say a nice bit of pizza, we'll put the telly on nice and loud, we'll annoy that woman next door, just you and me as proper mates. Yeah." Elton explains to Jackie about a plan that she could agree on.

"Yes." Jackie agrees on Elton's plan.

 _"All of a sudden, a lot of things made sense. I'd got so lost in conspiracies and aliens and targets, I'd been missing the obvious, because I did like Jackie, but I liked someone else even more."_

ELO sing Hey you with the pretty face as Elton thinks of Ursula.

 **-!-**

Jackie meets Elton outside the flats.

"Right, let's get inside then. The pizza's getting cold." Elton tells Jackie.

"I went in your coat. For once in my life I thought I'll pay. I thought he's such a nice man, he won't accept anything, so I'll just slip a tenner in his pocket. And look what I found. A photograph of my daughter." Jackie explains to him.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not like that. I can explain." Elton tries to explain.

"I bet you can." Jackie says.

"I wasn't being pervy or anything. I wasn't after her. I was looking for the Doctor." Elton tells her.

"Oh, I know that. I worked that out. Cos it's never me, is it?" Jackie says.

"No, but that's how it started, but I changed my mind." Elton says to her.

"Let me tell you something about those who get left behind. Because it's hard. And that's what you become, hard. But if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that I will never let her down. And I'll protect them both until the end of my life. So whatever you want, I'm warning you, back off." Jackie explains about how she doesn't want him in her life.

"But Jackie, I only wanted to meet him." Elton corrects her.

"I thought you liked me." Jackie says.

"I do." Elton tells her.

"Just get out of here! I said, get out! And leave me alone!" Jackie warns him.

 **-!-**

"And she was right. It's shameful. We used that woman." Elton says.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. You broke cover. You stupid little man, you failed step five." Victor disaproves.

"I don't care about step five. Because it's all gone wrong, Mister Kennedy, ever since you turned up. We used to come here every week, and we'd have a laugh. We were friends. No wonder they stopped coming. I mean, there's no Bliss any more, and even Mr Skinner, he hasn't turned up." Elton explains to him.

"I've been phoning and phoning him. There's no reply." Bridget says.

"And who can blame her. I'm sorry, Victor, but you're on your own because I am leaving! And so are you, Bridget. And as for you, Ursula. You're coming with me. And we're going to the Golden Locust and we're going to have a Chinese." Elton tells Victor.

"What's that got to do with it?" Ursula asks Elton.

"I mean you and me. Together. Having a meal. If you want." Elton says.

"Oh. I'd love it." Ursula agrees.

"But you can't leave. You'll never know what he was doing. The Doctor. You'll never know what he was doing in your house all those years ago." Victor says.

"No, I'll never know. Ursula, get your stuff. Bridget, are you coming? Not to the Chinese, if you don't mind. Just sort of walking out." Elton asks the others.

"I certainly am." Bridget agrees with Elton.

"Victor, good luck. Goodbye." Elton tells Victor.

"Bridget, would you stay for a minute, please?" Victor asks Bridget.

"We're walking out." Bridget says.

"I've got numbers for Mr Skinner! I've kept records, I've got old numbers. We could track him down. Together, you and I." Victor tells Bridget.

"No. Not this time, I may not be diceveied to this." Bridget says to him, going in the lift as Victor has been left.

 **-!-**

Bridget runs off, to a unknown place.

"Oh, I left my phone." Ursula tells Elton.

"Really?" Elton asks Ursula.

"Yeah. It's not in my pocket." Ursula says.

"So much for the big exit." Elton comments.

"Yeah, come on. Hurry up." Ursula tells Elton.

 **-!-**

"I'm not stopping, I just left my phone. Victor?" Ursula says as Victor is hiding behind the Daily Telegraph.

"Take your phone and go." Victor asks her.

"Are you okay?" Ursula asks him.

"Help me." Mister Skinner muffily says.

"What was that?" Ursula inquires.

"Nothing. It was nothing. It was nothing!" Victor tells them.

"Help me!" Mister Skinner repeats.

"Shut up." Victor asks him.

"That's Mister Skinner." Elton says.

"Victor, look at your hands." Ursula tells Victor.

Two fingers only, and with wicked nails.

"Look at the rest of me." Victor says to her as he is a flabby alien with a Mohican haircut and a human face on the left side of his belly. "You've dabbled with aliens. Now meet the genuine article."

"Oh, my God." Ursula reacts.

"You're a thing." Elton tells Victor.

"A thing? This thing is my true form. Better than that crude pink shape you call a body." Victor comments.

The face on his belly speaks.

"What happened? Where am I? Ursula? Is that you?" Mister Skinner inquires.

"That's Mister Skinner. What have you done to him?" Ursula asks him.

"I've absorbed him." Victor describes it.

"What about Bliss? Where is she?" Elton asks Victor.

"Mmph." Bliss mumbles.

"What?" Elton inquires again.

Victor lifts his right buttock.

"I said, you really don't want to know." Bliss says.

Victor sits back down on her face.

"You've absorbed her. Are you some sort of Absorbathon? An Absorbaling? An Absorbaloff." Elton says before asking what kind of alien he is and tries to name him.

"Yes, I like that." Victor says.

"Let them go. I'm ordering you. Let those people go!" Ursula warns Victor.

"Oh, but they taste so sweet. Just think about the Doctor. Oh, how will he taste? All that experience, all that knowledge. And if I've got to absorb Jackie Tyler to get to him, then so be it." Victor describes the taste before he tells Elton that he may go to Jackie to find the Doctor.

"Don't you dare." Elton says to him.

Ursula brandishes Victor's cane.

"If I have to beat them out of you." Ursula warns Victor.

"Oh, no, no. Please don't hit me. Look at me. I'm such a slow and clumsy beast. Please don't hit me." Victor tells Ursula, lying about himself.

"Well, then give them back." Ursula tells Victor.

"What you mean like this?" Victor says before he grabs Ursula's arm. "Just one touch. That's all it takes."

Ursula's arm disappears into Victor.

"Oh, no. Oh, oh no." Ursula says.

"Leave her alone!" Elton shouts at Victor.

"Don't touch me. Oh, Elton, I'm so sorry. You can't touch me." Ursula tells Elton.

"Most likely to fight back, indeed." Victor comments.

"Leave her alone!" Elton repeats his shouting before Ursula is sucked into Victor, who goes into ecstasy.

"Oh, yes." Victor enjoys the food.

"No, that's not fair." Elton complains.

"She tastes like chicken." Victor describes Ursula.

Ursula's face is in the middle of Victor's chest, complete with spectacles.

"Elton, where are you?" Ursula asks herself where Elton is.

"Please. Mister Kennedy, please. I'm asking you. I'm begging you. Give her back to me." Elton begs to Victor to give her back to him.

"I can't. Once they've been absorbed, the process is irreversible." Victor explains about the process.

"Wait a minute. Now I've been absorbed, I can read his thoughts. Oh, my God. Elton, you're next. Get out of here. Now you've seen him, he can't let you go. Just run. Go on. Never mind me, get out!" Ursula commands Elton to him.

"Isn't she the clever one?" Victor says.

"Run, Elton! Run!"

"Save yourself, boy!"

Victor leaps over the desk. Elton runs outside and down to a dead end.

 **-!-**

Elton falls to his knees on the paving slabs.

"Oh, what's the matter? Have you given up so soon?" Victor comments.

"There's no point. Where would I go? Everything I ever wanted..." Elton says to him.

"Has been absorbed." Victor finishes off his sentence.

"Oh, Elton. Don't say that." Ursula disaproves.

"But it's true!" Elton corrects her.

"Then join us. Join us, little man. Come on. It's everlasting peace. Come on. Join us. Dissolve into me." Victor commands Elton to forget everything as he reaches for Elton, then gets distracted by a wind and a familiar sound. The Tardis materialises.

"Someone wants a word with you." The Doctor says.

"You upset my mum." Rose tells Elton.

"Great big absorbing creature from outer space, and you're having a go at me?" Elton asks her.

"No one upsets my mum." Rose warns Elton.

"Except Rose herself." Sophia comments.

"At last. The greatest feast of all. The Doctor." Victor describes the Doctor.

"Interesting. A sort Absorbatrix? Absorbaclon? Absorbaloff?" The Doctor asks the alien what it's name is.

"Absorbaloff, yes." Victor agrees on the name Absorbaloff, even though he did that before.

"Is it me or is he a bit Slitheen?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Not from Raxacoricofallapatorius, are you?" The Doctor inquires.

"No, I'm not. They're swine. I spit on them. I was born on their twin planet." Victor says.

"Really? What's the twin planet of Raxacoricofallapatorius?" Sophia inquires. "Always wanted to use that word."

"Clom." Victor says.

"Clom." The Doctor repeats, asking himself why it's called Clom.

"Clom. Yes. And I'll return there victorious, once I possess your travelling machine." Victor explains his plan.

"Well, that's never going to happen." The Doctor tells Victor.

"Oh, it will. You'll surrender yourself to me, Doctor, or this one dies. You see, I've read about you, Doctor. I've studied you. So passionate, so sweet. You wouldn't let an innocent man die. And I'll absorb him, unless you give yourself to me." Victor tells him otherwise, describing words about that he wouldn't let Elton die because he is innocent in all this.

"Sweet, maybe. Passionate, I suppose. But don't ever mistake that for nice. Do what you want." The Doctor corrects Victor, telling him that he doesn't care.

"He'll die, Doctor." Victor warns the Doctor.

"Go on, then." The Doctor gives up.

"So be it." Victor says.

"Mind you, the others might have something to say." The Doctor tells Victor.

"Others?" Victor inquires.

"He's right. The Doctor's right. We can't let him. Oh, Mister Skinner, pull!" Ursula tells the others.

"No." Victor reacts.

"For God's sake, pull!"

"No, don't - get off, get off!" Victor tells them.

"If it's the last thing we ever do. Bliss! All of us together. Come on, pull!" Ursula commands the others.

"Stop it!" Victor tells them.

"LINDA united, pull!" Ursula keeps telling the members.

The faces push out from Victor's skin. He drops his cane.

"Elton, the cane. Break it!" Ursula says.

Elton snaps it across his knee. Energy comes out and the clasped hands on the top open.

"My cane! You stupid man. Oh, no!" Victor reacts as he turns itnto liquid.

"What did I do?" Elton asks the Doctor.

"The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stop. The absorber is being absorbed." The Doctor kind of explains.

"By what?" Elton asks again.

"Well Elton, can't you figure it out? By the earth." Sophia remind him.

As Victor dribbled down the cracks, a face tries to appear on one of the slabs.

"Bye, bye, Elton. Bye, bye." Ursula tells Elton.

"Who was she?" Rose inquires.

"That was Ursula." Elton reveals it to her.

Sophia hugs Elton.

 _"And that's it. Almost. Because the Doctor still had more to say."_

"You don't remember, do you?" The Doctor says.

 _"And then he explained. That night, all those years ago."_

"There was a shadow in your house. A living shadow in the darkness. An elemental shade had escaped from the Howling Halls. I stopped it, but I wasn't in time to save her. I'm sorry." The Doctor finally explains on Elton's mother.

 _"Because that was the night my mother died."_

Elton remembers his mother.

 _"We forget because we must."_

New angle from the camera.

 _"So, there you go. Turns out I've had the most terrible things happen. And the most brilliant things. And sometimes, well, I can't tell the difference. They're all the same thing. They're just me. You know, Steven King said once, he said, salvation and damnation are the same thing. And I never knew what he meant. But I do now. because the Doctor might be wonderful, but thinking back, I was having such a special time. Just for a bit. I had this nice little gang, and they were destroyed. It's not his fault, but maybe that's what happens if you touch the Doctor. Even for a second. I keep thinking of Rose and Jackie. And how much longer before they pay the price."_

"Oh, now don't get all miserable. Come on, Elton. You've still got me." Ursula says.

"Oh, yeah. 'Cos the Doctor said he could do one last thing with his magic wand." Elton tells her.

The Doctor is aiming his sonic screwdriver at the paving slab where Ursula's face appeared.

"If I can key into the absorption matrix and separate the last victim. It's too late for total reconstruction, but. Elton! Fetch a spade!" The Doctor explains as he tells Elton to fetch a spade.

 _"Even then, after all, that the Doctor saved me one last time."_

Elton picks up the paving slap from his desk.

 _"Here she is."_

 _"Could be worse. At least I'll never age. And it really is quite peaceful, you'd be surprised."_

" _It's a relationship, of sorts, but we manage. We've even got a bit of a love life."_

 _"Oh, let's not go into that."_

 _"And I don't care what anyone thinks. I love her."_

"Ah."

"But the thing is"

Zoom into Elton's face.

"There we are. I've even bought a remote zoom. But what I wanted to say is, you know, when you're a kid, they tell you it's all, grow up, get a job, get married, get a house, have a kid, and that's it. But the truth is, the world is so much stranger than that. It's so much darker, and so much madder. And so much better."

 **A/N - So, that was a fast episode... I mean 4 days! The Satan Pit took around 5 to 6 days. So now, what about the crossover? That's coming between the 29th to 3rd of July. But don't worry, Fear Her will be out at the same time.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - June 29th, 2015.**


	11. Fear Her

**Fear Her**

The Tardis materialises in the Tardis-sized gap between a pair of cargo containers. For once, she gets the door on the wrong side. The Doctor can't get out.

"Ah." The Doctor reliases.

He turns her ninety degrees while a train whizzes along the track between the open ground and the housing estate.

"Ah!" The Doctor says afterwards.

Rose checks out a Shane Ward Greatest Hits poster on one of the containers.

"So, near future, yeah?" Rose asks him.

"I had a passing fancy. Only it didn't pass, it stopped." The Doctor tells her.

"That doesn't make sense." Sophia reminds him.

 **-!-**

"Thirtieth Olympiad." The Doctor says.

"July 27th, 2012." Sophia explains to Rose about the date. "Although it feels more May."

"No way! Why didn't I think of this? That's great." Rose tells him.

"Only seems like yesterday a few naked Greek blokes were tossing a discus about, wrestling each other in the sand with crowds stood around baying. No, wait a minute, that was Club Med. Just in time for the opening doo dah, ceremony, tonight, I thought you'd like that. Last one they had in London was dynamite. Wembley, 1948. I loved it so much, I went back and watched it all over again. Fella carrying the torch. Lovely chap, what was his?" The Doctor describes about the past of the Olympics, going over the Greek times then joking about Club Med and then overall looking to the last one that was held in London, in 1948 (Which was the first to be held after the Second World War was finished.)

Tom's dad is putting up Missing posters on the lampposts.

"Mark? John? Mark? Legs like pipe cleaners, but strong as a whippet." The Doctor continues with his rambling.

"Doctor." Rose asks him. Sophia follows where Rose is.

"And in those days, everybody had a tea party to go to." The Doctor continues more.

"Doctor!" Rose inquires the Doctor again.

"Did you ever have one of those little cakes with the crunchy ball bearings on top?" The Doctor tells them.

"You should really look at this." Sophia reminds him. "Just look, okay."

"Do you know those things? Nobody else in this entire galaxy's ever even bothered to make edible ball bearings. Genius." The Doctor enjoys his apeasement.

The Doctor goes to Rose, and reads the two posters. The boy's name is Dale Hicks.

"What's taking them, do you think? Snatching children from a thoroughly ordinary street like this. Why's it so cold? Is someone reducing the temperature?" The Doctor complains.

"It says they all went missing this week. Why would a person do something like this?" Rose asks herself.

"What makes you think it's a person? It could be something else." Sophia disagrees with Rose.

A woman puts out her rubbish and goes straight back inside. There is no one else about apart from the council roadmenders and their white van.

"Whatever it is, it's got the whole street scared to death. Doctor." Rose says.

The Doctor has run up the street to investigate the front lawn and its goal. He holds his hand out over the grass. Sophia is elsewhere, looking at energy pulses. A man in a Mini drives into the road, and the engine gives out. One of the road menders comes over to help.

"There you go. Fifth today. Not natural, is it?" Kel says.

"I don't know what happened, I had it serviced less than a month ago." The driver tells Ken, explaining about it being serviced.

"Nah, don't even try and explain it, mate. All the cars are doing it. And do you know what? It's bonkers. Bonkers. Come on then, pal. I'll help you shift it. Quicker you're on the way, happier you'll be." Kel comments about the topic as he and the driver start pushing the car. "There we go."

"Do you want a hand?" Rose asks Kel.

"No, we're all right, love." Kel says to her.

"You're not. I'm tougher than I look, honest." Rose tells him as she joins Kel pushing at the back, and the engine suddenly bursts into life. Kel falls over, the driver gets back in drives off. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Cheers, mate!" The driver tells Kel and Rose.

"Been doing it all week." Kel complains.

"Since those children started going missing?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Kel agrees.

Whilst at the goal where the Doctor is checking out.

"Ooo, tickles!" The Doctor comments.

"What's your game?" A man, who seems to be looking like a father to a child.

"My er. Snakes and Ladders? Quite good at squash. Reasonable. I'm being facetious, aren't I. There's no call for it." The Doctor rambles as he lists some board games as he remembers about being facetious.

"Every car cuts out. The council are going nuts. I mean, they've given this street the works. Renamed it. I've been tarmacking every pot hole. Look at that. Beauty, init? Yeah! And all that is because that Olympic Torch comes right by the end of this Close. Just down there. Everything's got to be perfect, ain't it? Only it ain't." Kel tells her, describing it to her about the Olympics.

"It takes them when they're playing." An old woman says with her name as Meave.

"What takes them?" Rose inquires.

"Danny, Jane, Dale. Snatched in the blink of an eye." Meave tells Rose about the children.

Tom's dad has the Doctor backing away onto the road. Sophia comes towards the Doctor has he needs help.

"I'm, I'm a police officer! That's what I am. I've got a badge and a police car. You don't have to get. I can, I can prove it. Just hold on." The Doctor says to Tom's father.

"We've had plenty of coppers poking around here, and you don't look or sound like any of them." Tom's father says to the Doctor.

"See, look. I've got a colleague. Lewis." The Doctor tells him as he points to Sophia as his 'Lewis'.

"Well, she looks less like a copper than you do." Tom's father points out to him.

"Training. New recruit. It was either that or hairdressing, so, voila!" The Doctor answers him, explaining to him in a way he can understand.

The Doctor brandishes his psychic paper in front of Tom's dad.

"What are you going to do?" Trish inquires.

"The police have knocked on every door. No clues, no leads, nothing." Maeve says.

"Look, kids run off sometimes, all right? That's what they do." Tom's father thinks of something.

"Saw it with me own eyes. Dale Hicks in your garden, playing with your Tommy, and then pfft! Right in front of me, like he was never there. There's no need to look any further than this street. It's right here amongst us." Maeve describes her expernice to Tom's father.

"Why don't we..." The Doctor tries to start to say.

"Why don't we start with him? There's been all sorts like him in this street, day and night." A woman complains about Kel.

"Fixing things up for the Olympics." Kel reminds her.

"Yeah, and taking an awful long time about it." Tom's father complains about the length.

"I'm of the opinion that all we've got to do is just..." The Doctor continues to try to say as he keeps getting interrupted.

"You don't. What you just said, that's slander!"

"I don't care what it is."

"I think we need to just..."

"I want an apology off her."

"Stop picking on him."

"Yeah, stop picking on me."

"And stop pretending to be blind. It's evil!"

"I don't believe in evil."

"Oh no, you just believe in tarmackers with sack loads of kidnapped kiddies in their van."

"Here, here, here, that's not what she's saying."

"Would you stop ganging up on me?"

"Feeling guilty, are we?"

"QUIET!" The Doctor cracks, raising his voice to another level. "In the last six days, three of your children have been stolen. Snatched out of thin air, right?"

"Look around you. This was a safe street till it came. It's not a person. I'll say it if no one else will. Maybe you're coppers, maybe you're not. I don't care who you are. Can you please help us?" Meave begs for the Doctor.

Rose looks up at Chloe in the window. Trish notices and goes back inside. Later, the Doctor is back at Tom's house, sniffing.

"Want a hanky?" Rose asks him.

"Can you smell it? What does it remind you of?" The Doctor tells her.

"Smells like a metal smell." Sophia mentions.

"Mmm hmm." The Doctor agrees.

 **-!-**

Going between two lots of back gardens.

"Danny Edwards cycled in one end but never came out the other. Whoa, there it goes again! Look at the hairs on the back of my manly hairy hand." The Doctor rambles.

"And there's that smell. It's like a er, a burnt fuse plug or something." Rose describes the smell.

"There's a residual energy in the spots where the kids vanished. Whatever it was, it used an awful lot of power to do this." The Doctor continues to explain.

 **-!-**

"Aren't you a beautiful boy?" Rose asks something.

"Thanks! I'm experimenting with back combing." The Doctor says.

"She meant the cat." Sophia reveals.

"Oh." The Doctor reliases as Rose is talking to the ginger cat.

"I used to have one like you. What?" Rose says as she asks why the Doctor and Sophia are a little disgusted by the cat.

"No, I'm not really a cat person. Once you've been threatened by one in a nun's wimple, it kind of takes the joy out of it." The Doctor explains.

"Yeah, but I was the one most effected." Sophia tells him otherwise as the cat goes inside cardboard box.

"Come here, puss. What do you want to go in there for?" Rose asks the cat as there is a distant meow. The box is empty.

"Doctor!" Rose yells for him as the ion smell is very strong.

"Blimey! That takes some doing. Just to snatch a living organism out of space-time. This baby is just like, I'm having some of that. I'm impressed." The Doctor says.

"So the cat's been transported?" Rose inquires.

"It can harness huge reserves of ionic power. We need to find the source of that power. Find the source and you will find whatever has taken to stealing children and fluffy animals. See what you can see. Keep them peeled, Lewis." The Doctor explains.

 **-!-**

At the top of the close are the narrow three story houses with the integral garage next to the front door. Rose hears a noise coming from one of them.

"Is that you, puss cat? Are you trapped?" Rose asks as more noises and thumping are heard. "Not going to open it, not going to open it, not going to open it..."

The door is unlocked. Rose gently opens it and a big ball of scribble knocks her down. The Doctor comes running with Sophia falling behind.

"Stay still!" The Doctor shouts as he points his sonic screwdriver, and the ball becomes hand-sized. Rose grabs it.

"Okey dokey?" The Doctor asks about Rose.

"Yeah, cheers." Rose agrees.

"I'll give you a fiver if you can tell me what the hell it is, because I haven't got the foggiest. That ten pounds is part of it." Sophia tells Rose.

"Well, I can tell you you've just killed it." Rose says.

"It was never living. It's animated by energy. Same energy that's snatching people. That is so dinky! The go anywhere creature. Fits in your pocket, makes friends, impresses the boss, breaks the ice at parties."

 **-!-**

The ball is under analysis of the Tardis.

"Oh, hi ho, here we go. Let's have a look. Get out of here." The Doctor reacts to the creature.

"What's it say?" Rose asks him about the creature.

The Doctor uses the eraser end of a pencil on the ball, and rubs some of it out.

"It is. It's graphite. Basically the same material as an HB pencil." He explains to her.

"I was attacked by a pencil scribble?" Rose inquires.

"Scribble creature, brought into being with ionic energy. Whatever we're dealing with, it can create things as well as take them. But why make a scribble creature?" The Doctor describes the ionic energy.

"Maybe it was a mistake I mean, you scribble over something when you want to get rid of it, like a, like a drawing. Like a, a child's drawing. You said it was in the street." Rose tells him.

"Probably." Sophia agrees with Rose.

"The girl." Rose mentions.

"Of course! What girl?" The Doctor asks Rose about the girl she has mentioned.

"Something about her gave me the creeps. Even her own mum looked scared of her." Rose describes the girl.

"Are you deducting?" The Doctor asks her.

"I think I am." Rose says.

"Copper's hunch?" Sophia inquires.

"Permission to follow it up, Sarge?" Rose says.

-!-

The Doctor rings the doorbell, then rattles the letter box. Trish eventually answers the door.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor, Sophie and this is Rose. Can we see your daughter?" The Doctor introduces himself, Sophia and Rose as she asks Trish if she can see the daughter.

"No, you can't." Trish disaproves.

"Okay. Bye." The Doctor says.

"Why? Why do you want to see Chloe?" Trish inquires.

"Well, there's some interesting stuff going on in this street, and I just thought. Well, we thought, that she might like to give us a hand." The Doctor continues.

"Sorry to bother you." Sophia apoligizes.

"Yeah, sorry. We'll let you get on with things. On your own. Bye again." The Doctor apoligizes as well.

"Wait! Can you help her?" Trish asks them.

"Yes, I think we can." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

"She stays in her room most of the time. I try talking to her, but it's like trying to speak to a brick wall. She gives me nothing, just asks to be left alone." Trish describes about Chloe, her daughter and the girl that Rose was mentioning about.

"What about Chloe's dad?" Rose inquires.

"Chloe's dad died a year ago." Trish reveals about her husband and Chloe's father.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Sophia apoligizes to her.

"You wouldn't be if you'd known him." Trish disagrees with Sophia's apology.

"Well, let's go and say hi." The Doctor asks Trish.

"I should check on her first. She might be asleep." Trish says.

"Why are you afraid of her, Trish?" The Doctor inquires.

"I want you to know before you see her that's she's really a great kid." Trish tries to convince.

"I'm sure she is." Sophia says.

"She's never been in trouble at school you should see her report from last year. A's and B's." Trish continues to describe Chloe more about her school.

"Can I use your loo?" Rose inquires.

"She's in the choir. She's singing in an old folks home. Any mum would be proud. You know I want you to know these things before you see her - Doctor; Sophie, because right now, she's not herself."

Rose goes upstairs, and hides in the airing closet as Chloe comes out of her room and goes downstairs. She goes into Chloe's room and sees the wall covered in drawings, including Dale and the cat. There is a noise from the wardrobe, and she knocks over a jar of coloured pencils. When she's picked them up again, Dale is scowling.

 **-!-**

Chloe is getting herself a drink of milk from the fridge.

"All right, there? I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"And I'm... Sophie. His 'mate'." Sophia jokes with Chloe and the Doctor himself.

"I'm Chloe Webber." Chloe introduces herself to the Doctor and Chloe.

"How're you doing, Chloe Webber?" The Doctor inquires.

"I'm busy. I'm making something, aren't I, mum." Chloe tells the Doctor.

"And like I said, she's not been sleeping." Trish continues.

"But you've been drawing, though. I'm rubbish. Stick men about my limit. Can do this, though." The Doctor judges himself with his drawings before he gives the Vulcan salute. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah, he's a Star Trek fan." Sophia explains.

"They don't stop moaning." Chloe says.

"Chloe." Trish tells her.

"I try to help them, but they don't stop moaning."

"Who don't?" The Doctor asks Chloe.

"We can be together."

"Sweetheart."

"Don't touch me, mum."

 **-!-**

The doors to the wardrobe rattle again. Rose opens them. A wind blows in her face. She parts the clothes to see a drawing of a bearded, yellow-eyed man.

"I'm coming." The drawing says.

 **-!-**

"I'm busy, Doctor." Chloe says.

"Come on, Chloe. Don't be a spoil sport. What's the big project? I'm dying to know. What're you making up there?" Sophia tries to get her agree with her being the Time Lord.

"Doctor!" Rose yells for the Doctor.

 **-!-**

The Doctor gets to Rose fast.

"I'm coming to hurt you." The drawing shouts at Rose's face as the Doctor shuts the doors.

"Look at it." Rose asks the Doctor.

"No, ta." Sophia disagrees.

The Doctor goes to look at the other pictures.

"What the hell was that?" Trish inquires what the roaring drawing was.

"A drawing. The face of a man." Rose tries to tell her.

"What face?" Trish asks for the face.

"Best not." Rose disagrees.

"What've you been drawing?"

"I'm drew him yesterday."

"Who?"

"Dad."

"Your dad? But he's long gone. Chloe, with all the lovely things in the world, why him?"

"I dream about him, staring at me."

"I thought we were putting him behind us. What's the matter with you?"

"We need to stay together."

"Yes, we do."

"No. Not you, us. We need to stay together, and then it'll be all right."

"Trish, the drawings. Have you seen what Chloe's drawings can do?" Rose asks Trish about the drawings.

"Who gave you permission to come into her room? Get out of my house." Trish says as she wants them out of the house.

"Tell us about the drawings, Chloe." The Doctor asks Chloe.

"I don't want to hear any more of this." Trish disaproves.

"But that drawing of her dad. I heard a voice. He spoke." Rose tries to explain for Trish to understand.

"He's dead. And these, they're kid's pictures. Now get out!" Trish reminds Rose.

"Trish, Chloe has a power. And I don't know how, but she used it to take Danny Edwards, Dale Hicks. She's using it to snatch the kids out of time." Sophia explains.

"Get out." Trish yells at Rose, Sophia and the Doctor.

"Have you seen those drawings move?" Rose inquires.

"I haven't seen anything." Trish says.

"Yes, you have, out of the corner of your eye." The Doctor tells her.

"No." Trish disagrees with him.

"And you dismissed it, because what choice do you have when you see something you can't possibly explain? You dismiss it, right? And if anyone mentions it, you get angry, so it's never spoken of, ever again." The Doctor describes her dismissal to her.

"She's a child." Trish says.

"You're terrified of her. But there's nowhere to turn to, because who's going to believe the things you see out of the corner of your eye? No one. Except me." The Doctor continues to explain.

"Who are you?" Trish inquires.

"We're help." Sophia says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor absentmindedly starts eating marmalade from a jar with his fingers.

"Ahem." Sophia clears her throat as the Doctor realises what he is doing and puts it back. "Those pictures, they're alive. She's drawing people and they end up in her pictures."

"Ionic energy. Chloe's harnessing it to steal those kids and place them in some kid of holding pen made up of ionic power." The Doctor describes about the Ionic energy of the pictures.

"And what about the dad from hell in her wardrobe?" Rose inquires.

"How many times do I have to tell you he's dead." Trish tries to remind them.

"Well, he's got a very loud voice for a dead bloke." Rose comments.

"If living things can become drawings, then maybe drawings can become living things. Chloe's real dad is dead, but not the one who visits her in her nightmares. That dad seems very real. That's the dad she's drawn and he's a heartbeat away from crashing into this world." The Doctor describes to his own explainatians.

"She always got the worst of it when he was alive." Trish says.

"Doctor, how can a twelve year old girl be doing any of this?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Let's find out."

 **-!-**

Chloe is sitting on her bed. She does the Vulcan salute when the Doctor enters.

"Nice one." The Doctor comments.

"Like a proper fan." Sophia says.

The Doctor puts his fingers on her temple and she rolls her eyes up. He lays her back on the bed.

"There we go." The Doctor tells Trish.

"I can't let him do this." Trish disaproves.

"Shush, it's okay. Trust him." Sophia says to Trish.

"Now we can talk."

"I want Chloe. Wake her up. I want Chloe."

"Who are you?"

"I want Chloe Webber."

"What've you done to my little girl?"

"Doctor, what is it?" Rose inquires.

"I'm speaking to you, the entity that is using this human child. I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation."

"I don't care about shadows or parleys."

"So what do you care about?"

"I want my friends."

"You're lonely, I know. Identify yourself."

"I am one of many. I travel with my brothers and sisters. We take an endless journey. A thousand of your lifetimes. But now I am alone. I hate it. It's not fair, and I hate it."

"Name yourself!"

"Isolus."

"You're Isolus. Of course."

"Our journey began in the Deep Realms when we were a family."

The Isolus is drawing as she speaks.

"What's that?"

"The Isolus Mother, drifting in deep space. See, she jettisons millions of fledgling spores. Her children. The Isolus are empathic beings of intense emotions, but when they're cast off from their mother, their empathic link, their need for each other, is what sustains them. They need to be together. They cannot be alone." The Doctor explains.

"Our journey is long."

"The Isolus children travel, each inside a pod. They ride the heat and energy of solar tides. It takes thousands and thousands of years for them to grow up."

"Thousands of years just floating through space. Poor things. Don't they go mad with boredom?"

"We play."

"You play?"

"While they travel, they play games. They use their ionic power to literally create make believe worlds in which to play."

"In flight entertainment."

"Helps keep them happy. While they're happy, they can feed off each others love. Without it, they're lost. Why did you come to Earth?"

"We were too close."

"That's a solar flare from your sun. Would have made a tidal wave of solar energy that scattered the Isolus pods."

"Only I fell to Earth. My brothers and sisters are left up there, and I cannot reach them. So alone."

"Your pod crashed. Where is it?"

She remembers a memory of a tiny white flower-like being flying into Chloe's room and then into her mouth.

"My pod was drawn to heat, and I was drawn to Chloe Webber. She was like me, alone. She needed me, and I her." Chloe describes the memory about Isolus's ship moved in.

"You empathised with her. You wanted to be with her because she was alone like you." The Doctor reminds Chloe and Trish.

"I want my family. It's not fair." Chloe complains.

"I understand. You want to make a family. But you can't stay in this child. It's wrong. You can't steal any more friends for yourself." The Doctor tells her.

"I am alone." Chloe says as a crash from the wardrobe. A red glow and the door shakes. Chloe is shaking.

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming." Chloe's father starts to roar.

"Trish, how do you calm her?" The Doctor inquires.

"What?"

"When she has nightmares, what do you do?" Sophia asks her.

"I, I..."

"What do you do?" The Doctor continues to ask.

"I sing to her." Trish answers.

"Then start singing." The Doctor commands her.

"Chloe, I'm coming." Chloe's father roars even more.

 _"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry, merry king of the bush is he..."_

 _"_ Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe." Chloe's father repeats his daughter's name.

 _"Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."_

Chloe falls asleep, and the wardrobe falls silent.

"He came to her because she was lonely. Chloe, I'm sorry." Trish reveals.

 **-!-**

They are collecting all the pencils they can find.

"Chloe usually got the brunt of his temper when he'd had a drink. The day he crashed the car, I thought we were free. I thought it was over." Trish reveals about her husband's anger.

"Did you talk to her about it?" Sophia asks Trish.

"I didn't want to." Trish says.

"But maybe that's why Chloe feels so alone. Because she has all these terrible dreams about her dad, but she can't talk to you about them." Rose describes the loss.

"Her and the Isolus. Two lonely kids who need each other." The Doctor comments.

"And it won't stop, will it, Doctor? It'll just keep pulling kids in." Rose says to him.

"It's desperate to be loved. It's used to a pretty big family." The Doctor tells her.

"How big?" Rose inquires.

"Say around four billion?" The Doctor tells her.

 **-!-**

"We need that pod." The Doctor says.

"It crashed. Won't it be destroyed?" Rose asks him.

"Well, it's been sucking in all the heat it can. Hopefully that should keep it in a fit state to launch. It must be close. It should have a weak energy signature that the Tardis can trace. Once we find it, then we can stop the Isolus." The Doctor disagrees with her as Chloe watches them from her window.

 **-!-**

"We can scan for the same trace that I picked up from the scribble creature. We'd need to widen the field a bit."

Chloe watches the Doctor, Sophia and Rose go inside the Tardis.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is building a gizmo.

"You knew the Isolus was lonely before it told you. How?" Rose asks the Doctor while he's building the gizmo.

"I know what it's like to travel a long way on your own. Give me the styner-magnetic. The thing in your left hand." The Doctor reminds her.

"Sounds like you're on its side." Rose says.

"I sympathise, that's all." The Doctor says.

"With a werewolf, yes? But a alien/child, maybe." Sophia kind of agrees.

"The Isolus has caused a lot of pain for these people." Rose tells the Doctor.

"It's a child. That's why it went to Chloe. Two lonely mixed up kids." The Doctor says to her.

"Feels to me like a temper tantrum because it can't get its own way." Rose describes it to him.

"It's scared. Come on, you were a kid once. Binary dot." The Doctor reminds her.

"Yes, and I know what kids can be like. Right little terrors." Rose comments.

Chloe returns to her room and pulls the head off a doll to reveal her secret stash of pencils.

"Gum." The Doctor says as Rose spits her chewing gum.

"I've got cousins. Kids can't have it all their own way. That's part of being a family." Rose explains.

"What about trying to understand them?" The Doctor asks her.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have kids." Rose tells him.

"I was a dad once." The Doctor comments.

"What did you say?" Sophia asks him again.

The Doctor uses Rose's chewing gum to fix a component in place, then closes the lid on the glass globe containing the gizmo.

"I think we're there. Fear, loneliness. They're the big ones, Rose. Some of the most terrible acts ever committed have been inspired by them. We're not dealing with something that wants to conquer or destroy. There's a lot of things you need to get across this universe. Warp drive, wormhole refractors. You know the thing you need most of all? You need a hand to hold." The Doctor explains to her and Sophia as he tries to describe friendship as Rose is holding her hand out, so he takes it.

"No, Look, I'm pointing." Rose corrects him as the scanner is registering an energy source.

"It's the pod! It is in the street. Everything's coming up Doctor." The Doctor says.

"Don't ever say that again." Sophia dismisses that last world.

Chloe starts drawing the Tardis.

 **-!-**

"Okay. It's about two inches across. Dull grey, like a gull's egg. Very light." The Doctor describes as Chloe draws the Doctor and Sophia.

"So these pods they travel from sun to sun using heat, yeah? So it's not all about love and stuff. Doesn't the pod just need heat?" Rose asks about the heat prospect instead of love and stuff as there's a crash as the gizmo falls to the ground and breaks. "Doctor?"

The Doctor and the Tardis have vanished.

"Doctor!"

 **-!-**

Rose hammers on Trish's door. She lets her in and Rose runs upstairs.

"It's okay. I've taken all the pencils off her." Trish says to Rose about the pencils.

 **-!-**

Rose snatches the drawing of the Doctor and the Tardis.

"Leave me alone. I want to be with Chloe Webber. I love Chloe Webber." Chloe complains.

"Bring him back, now." Rose asks her.

"No." Chloe still complains.

"Don't you realise what you've done? He was the only one who could help you. Now bring him back!" Rose answers her.

"Leave me alone! I love Chloe Webber!" Chloe still complains about loving Chloe.

"I know. I know. Doctor, if you can hear me, I'm going to get you out of there. I'll find the pod. Don't leave her alone, no matter what." Rose says.

 **-!-**

Kel is admiring his latest tarmac patch.

"Heat. They travel on heat." Rose comments.

"Look at this finish. Smooth as a baby's bottom. Not a bump or a lump." Kel describes the street.

"Kel, was there anything in this street in the last few days giving off a lot of heat?" Rose inquires to Kel.

"I mean, you can eat your dinner off this. Beautiful. So you tell me why the other one's got a lump in it when I gave it the same love and craftsmanship as I did this one." Kel describes the love of his handiwork of the road.

"Well, when you've worked it out, put it in a big book about tarmacking, but before you do that, think back six days." Rose tries to get Kel to remember the events of the past six days.

"Six days. When I was laying this the first time round." Kel says.

"What?" Rose asks him.

"Well, that's when I filled in this pothole for the first time." Kel tells her.

"Six days ago." Rose mentions the number of days.

"Yeah." Kel agrees.

"Hot fresh tar." Rose figures out.

"Blended to a secret council recipe." Kel tells her as Rose runs to his van. "I don't keep it in the van! Hey, that's a council van. Out."

Rose grabs a pick axe from the back of the van.

"Whoa, wait, wait, wait. You just removed a council axe from a council van. Put it back. No, don't, wait. Put the axe back in the van. That's my van. Give me the axe. No! Wait! No!"

Rose starts digging up the pothole.

"No! You, stop! You just took a council axe from a council van and now you're digging up a council road! I'm reporting you to the council!"

Rose finds the tiny spaceship.

"It went for the hottest thing in the street. Your tar." Rose explains to Kel.

"What is it?" Kel asks Rose.

"It's a spaceship. Not a council spaceship, I'm afraid." Rose describes the object.

 **-!-**

Chloe bars her bedroom door with a chair. She grabs a pencil from under the mattress, and begins to draw the Stadium and its occupants.

 **-!-**

"I've found it! I don't know what to do with it, but maybe the Isolus will just hop on board. Hang on, I told you not to leave her." Rose tells Trish.

The stadium crowd on the television have vanished. Kel enters.

"I don't care if you've got Snow White and the Seven Dwarves buried under there, you don't go digging up..." Kel still complains to Rose.

"Shut up and look!" Rose shouts. "The stadium won't be enough. The Isolus has four billion brothers and sisters."

 **-!-**

Chloe opens an atlas and prepares to draw the Earth.

"We won't be alone, Chloe Webber. We'll have all of them. And then we'll never feel alone, ever again." Chloe talks to herself.

"Chloe? Chloe, it's Rose! Open the door!" Rose tells Chloe.

Chloe rips down some pictures and starts drawing on the wall.

"We found your ship. We can send you home." Rose says.

"Chloe?" Trish asks her daughter.

"Open up! Right, stand back." Rose tells her.

 **-!-**

"I'm coming to hurt you."

Rose uses the pickaxe to break down the bedroom door.

"I'm coming, coming to hurt you." Chloe's father roars as Rose gets a hand through to push the chair away and come in.

"Chloe!" Rose says.

"I'm coming to hurt you. I'm coming." Chloe's father shouts for her daughter again.

"I've got to stop her." Rose tells herself.

"If you stop Chloe Webber, I will let him out. We will let him out together. I cannot be alone. It's not fair." Chloe warns Rose.

"Look, I've got your pod." Rose tells Chloe.

"The pod is dead." Chloe says.

"It only needs heat." Rose describes it.

"It needs more than heat." Chloe says.

"What, then?" Rose inquires.

"I'm not being funny or nothing, but that picture just moved. And that one!" Kel complains as the Doctor is pointing to an Olympic torch which Sophia is holding.

"She didn't draw that, he did. But it needs more than heat, Doctor." Rose tells Kel about the drawing.

"Is still on its way. I suppose it's much more than a torch now, it's a beacon. It's a beacon of hope and fortitude and courage. And it's a beacon of love." Huw Edwards on TV describing the torch.

"Love." Rose whispers. "I know how to charge up the pod."

 **-!-**

Rose pushes her way through the crowd at the end of the close.

"Sorry, you'll have to watch from here." A police officer tells Rose.

"No, I've got to get closer." Rose says.

"No way." The police officer declines.

"I can stop this from happening!" Rose tells him.

 **-!-**

Chloe has coloured in Europe and Africa, and is starting on the Atlantic.

"Chloe." Chloe's father says.

"Chloe." Trish tries to speak to her daughter.

"I'm coming to hurt you." Chloe's father says again.

"She's my baby! You're not going to hurt her again!" Trish says to her father.

 **-!-**

The pod is chittering.

"You felt it, didn't you? Feel the love." Rose tells the pod as she throws the pod into the air, and it flies into the flame of the Torch. The Torch Bearer staggers briefly then carries on. "Yes!"

 **-!-**

"I can go home. Goodbye, Chloe Webber. I love you." Chloe tells herself as the Isolus leaves Chloe and breaks a windowpane on its way out. "Mum?"

"I'm here." Trish tells her newly found daughter.

"Mummy!" Chloe reacts.

 **-!-**

"You did it! What was it you did?" Kel says as he asks Rose what she did.

Back down the Close, the missing children reappear and run to their parents.

"Mummy!"

"Oh, Jane!"

"Doctor." Rose whispers to herself.

"I don't know who you are, or what you did, but thank you, darling! And thank that man for me too." Meave admires Rose for her handiwork.

"Where is he? He should be here. All the drawings have come to life. That means all of them. Oh, no." Rose reliases as there is a red glow in Chloe's bedroom.

 **-!-**

Chloe and Trish are walking down the stairs when the front door slams shut, then the other doors, too.

"Trish, get out!" Rose shouts.

"I can't! The door's stuck!" Trish says to Rose.

"Is the Doctor in there? Not even Sophia?" Rose inquires.

"I don't think so." Trish says.

"Mummy." Chloe asks her mother.

"Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you" Chloe's father scares his daughter.

"Please, dad. No more." Chloe dismisses her father.

"Chloe..."

"Chloe, listen to me. It isn't real like the others. It's just energy left over by the Isolus, but you can get rid of it." Rose explains about the energy of the Isolus.

"Help us!" Trish shouts for help.

"Oh, it's because you're so scared that he's real. But you can get shot of him, Chloe." Rose continues to explain.

"Mummy!" Chloe reacts.

"You can do it, Chloe!"

"I can't!"

"Chloe, I'm coming."

"I can't! I can't!"

"I'm coming."

"I can't."

"I'm coming."

"Mummy."

"Chloe."

"I'm with you, Chloe. You're not alone. You'll never be alone again." Trish tells her child.

"Sing again! Chloe, sing!" Rose tells Trish and Chloe.

"Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe. Chloe, I'm coming to hurt you. Chloe!" Chloe warns his daughter again and again.

 _"Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."_

The red glow fades and retreats.

 _"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree. Merry merry king of the bush is he. Laugh, Kookaburra, laugh, Kookaburra, gay your life must be."_

 **-!-**

Kel walks up to Rose, sitting by Trish's front door.

"Maybe he's gone somewhere." Kel says.

"Who's going to hold his hand now?" Rose asks Kel.

 **-!-**

"Just look at this! Utterly incredibly scenes at the Olympic stadium. Eighty thousand athletes and spectators. They disappeared, they've come back!"

Rose and Kel enter.

"They've returned. They've reappeared. It's quite incredible. Bob, this will certainly..."

"Eighty thousand people, so where's the Doctor? I need him." Rose complains.

"But hang on, the Torch Bearer seems to be in a bit of trouble. We did see a flash of lightning earlier that seemed to strike him. Maybe he's injured. He's definitely in trouble."

The torch bearer collapses.

"Does this mean that the Olympic dream is dead?"

A man in a brown suit and plimsolls picks up the torch with his companion who is Sophia running behind him.

"Doctor." Rose says.

"There's a mystery man. He's picked up the flame. We've no idea who he is. He's carrying the flame. Yes, he's carrying the flame and no one wants to stop him. It's more than a flame now, Bob. It's more than heat and light. It's hope, and it's courage, and it's love."

 **-!-**

The spotlight follows the Doctor as he runs up the red carpet to the lower cauldron. He whoops with joy then lights the gas. Sophia is walking behind the Doctor, following his every move.

"Go on. Join your brothers and sisters. They'll be waiting." The Doctor comments whilst the flame runs up to the main cauldron and ignites the proper Olympic flame. The Isolus pod zooms up into the night sky.

 **-!-**

"Cake?" Rose asks the Time Lords as she holds out a fairy cake with silver sugar ball decorations on.

"Top banana. Mmm. I can't stress this enough. Ball bearings you can eat, masterpiece!" The Doctor comments on the presentation of the cake.

"I thought I'd lost you." Rose says.

"Never, not when you can find lost things." Sophia disagrees.

"What now?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"I want to go to the Games. It's what we came for." The Doctor says.

"Go on, give us a clue. Which events do we do well in?" Rose inquires.

"Well, I will tell you this. Papua New Guinea surprises everyone in the shot put." The Doctor explains.

"Really? You're joking, aren't you? Doctor, are you serious or are you joking?" Rose asks about his Papua New Guinea fact.

"Wait and see." The Doctor tells her.

The obligatory fireworks display starts.

"You know what? They keep on trying to split us up, but they never ever will." Rose remarks.

"Rose, Never say never ever. You're just looking for trouble." Sophia disagrees.

"Nah, we'll always be okay, you two and me. Don't you reckon, Doctor?" Rose inquires.

"There's something in the air. Something coming." Sophia comments.

"What?" Rose asks Sophia.

"A storm's approaching." The Doctor says.

 **A/N - I'm very sorry for this chapter in how it's presented. It's just I hate Fear Her, it's not a good episode in any parts, so I had to do this. But I had to do it along with starting off The Runaway Bride, so I can leave you on that episode until I get back from a holiday and then I'll release Torchwood S1E1 and S1E2. Plus, this episode is crap. Oh god, it's bloody crap.**

 **I had a dream a couple of nights ago about the ending to S3E13 and it's marvellous out of place [CENSORED but not for language or sex, spoilers]. But that's another series away.**

 **Here comes the finale as I finish off The Runaway Bride between it.**

 **LeftTriggerGamers - July 12th, 2015**


	12. Army Of Ghosts

**Army Of Ghosts**

 _"Planet Earth. This is where I was born. And this is where I died. For the first nineteen years of my life, nothing happened. Nothing at all. Not ever. And then I met a man called the Doctor._ _A man who could change his face. And he took me away from home in his magical machine. He showed me the whole of time and space. I thought it would never end."_

 **-!-**

"How long are you going to stay with us?" The Doctor inquires.

"Forever." Rose says.

 _"That's what I thought. But then came the army of ghosts. Then came Torchwood and the War. And that's when it all ended. This is the story of how I died."_

 **-!-**

The Tardis materialises in a corner of the children's playground on a bright, sunny day. Rose has a very heavy rucksack with her.

"Mum, it's us! We're back!" Rose shouts for her mother.

"Oh, I don't know why you bother with that phone. You never use it!" Jackie complains.

"Shut up, come here!" Rose tells Jackie.

"Oh, I love you!" Jackie agrees with Rose.

"I love you!" Rose agrees with Jackie as well.

"I love you so much!"

Jackie and Rose hug. The Doctor makes his way past.

"Oh no, you don't. Come here!" Jackie says to the Doctor as she kisses the Doctor. "Oh, you lovely big fella! Oh, you're all mine."

"Just, just, just put me down!" The Doctor asks Jackie to leave him alone as she then finally does.

" _Oh yes, The Last of Time Lords and Human Hugger Companion.."_ Sophia says.

"Yes, you are." Jackie continues with her rambling as Rose hands over her rucksack.

"I've got loads of washing for you. And I got you this." Rose tells Jackie as she gives her a small ornate metal nick-nack.

"It's from the market on this asteroid bazaar. It's made of, er, what's it called?" Rose tries to describe the nick nack before asking what the object is called.

"Bazoolium." Sophia names the object, as the Doctor wanted to say it instead.

"Bazoolium. When it gets cold, yeah, it means it's going to rain. When it's hot, it's going to be sunny. You can use it to tell the weather." Rose then describes what it does.

"I've got a surprise for you and all." Jackie says to her.

"Oh, I get her bazoolium, she doesn't even say thanks." Rose complains.

"Guess who's coming to visit? You're just in time. He'll be here at ten past. Who do you think it is?" Jackie tells her by trying to get her to guess the answer.

"I don't know." Rose says.

"Oh go on, guess." Jackie tells Rose to keep on guessing.

"No, I hate guessing. Just tell me." Rose tells Jackie.

"It's your granddad. Granddad Prentice. He's on his way any minute, Right, cup of tea!" Jackie reveals about the person as Jackie goes into the kitchen.

"She's gone mad." Rose comments.

"Tell me something new." The Doctor says.

"Granddad Prentice, that's her dad. But he died, like, ten years ago. Oh, my God. She's lost it. Mum? What you just said about granddad." Rose tells him as she tries to get the attention of Jackie.

 **-!-**

"Any second now." Jackie says.

"But he passed away. His heart gave out. Do you remember that?" Rose tells Jackie, trying to get her to get her head back out of daydreaming.

"Of course I do." Jackie agrees.

"Then how can he come back?" Rose asks why her grandfather can come back.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? Ten past. Here he comes." Jackie tries to convince her as an ethereal humanoid shape walks through the outside wall and stands next to Jackie. "Here we are, then. Dad, say hello to Rose. Ain't she grown?"

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose run out of the block of flats.

"They're everywhere!" The Doctor says and no one is alarmed at the sight of them.

"Doctor, look out!" Sophia shouts for him as one of the shapes walks through the Doctor. It is not a comfortable sensation.

"They haven't got long. Midday shift only lasts a couple of minutes. They're about to fade." Jackie reminds them.

"What do you mean, shift? Since when did ghosts have shifts? Since when did shifts have ghosts? What's going on?" The Doctor inquires a lot of questions.

"Oh, he's not happy when I know more than him, is he?" Jackie complains.

"But no one's running or screaming or freaking out." Sophia says.

"Why should we? Here we go. Twelve minutes past." Jackie tells her otherwise.

Somewhere, a man in a lab coat pulls a big lever, like the sort used to change railway points. The images vanish.

 **-!-**

The Ghostwatch programme is on the television, presented by that bloke from Cash in the Attic.

"On today's Ghostwatch, claims that some of the ghosts are starting to talk, and there seems to be a regular formation gathering around Westminster Bridge. It's almost like a military display." Aliastar Appleton describes about some of the ghosts.

"What the hell's going on?" The Doctor inquires as he changes the channel.

"And tonight we're expecting very strong ghosts from London, through the North and up into Scotland." A weatherman says.

The Doctor changes the channel again to an interview with a ghost hunter.

"Well, no one needs me anymore!" Derek Acorah complains as the Doctor then again changes channel to an advert.

"My ghost was pale and grey until I discovered Ectoshine!"

"Et le President d'aujourd'hui, quelle est."

An Indian newsreader follows, then a Japanese lady.

"It's all over the world." The Doctor comments as Eastenders comes on the television.

"Listen to me, Den Watts. I don't care if you have come back from the grave. Get out of my pub! The only spirits I'm serving in this place are gin, whisky and vodka. So, you heard me. Get out!" Peggy Sue complains to the ghost before the Doctor turns the TV off.

"When did it start?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well, first of all, Peggy heard this noise in the cellar, so she goes down..." Jackie starts her anecodote about Easterenders.

"No, I mean worldwide." Sophia corrects her.

"Oh. That was about two months ago. Just happened. Woke up one morning, and there they all were. Ghosts, everywhere. We all ran round screaming and that. Whole planet was panicking. No sign of you three, thank you very much. Then it sort of sank in. It took us time to realise that we're lucky." Jackie explains to her and the Doctor.

"What makes you think it's granddad?" Rose asks Jackie.

"It just feels like him. There's that smell, those old cigarettes. Can't you smell it?" Jackie tells Rose before asking her if she can smell cigarettes.

"I wish I could, mum, but I can't." Rose reveals that she can't.

"You've got to make an effort. You've got to want it, sweetheart." Jackie tells Rose otherwise.

"The more you want it, the stronger it gets." The Doctor says.

"Sort of, yeah." Jackie agrees with him.

"Like a psychic link. Of course you want your old dad to be alive, but you're wishing him into existence. The ghosts are using that to pull themselves in." The Doctor explains.

"You're spoiling it." Jackie complains.

"I'm sorry, Jackie, but there's no smell, there's no cigarettes. Just a memory." Sophia disagrees.

"But if they're not ghosts, what are they then?" Rose inquires.

"Yeah, but they're human! You can see them. They look human." Jackie reminds himself.

"She's got a point. I mean, they're all sort of blurred, but they're definitely people." Rose says.

"Maybe not. They're pressing themselves into the surface of the world. But a footprint doesn't look like a boot." The Doctor says to himself.

 **-!-**

"According to the paper, they've elected a ghost as MP for Leeds. Now don't tell me you're going to sit back and do nothing." Rose says something as she complains before she thinks that the Doctor's not doing anything this time around as the Doctor pops up from below the console floor wearing a backpack and holding a hosepipe like device.

"Who you going to call?" The Doctor asks Rose.

"Ghostbusters!" Rose responds.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts." The Doctor continues with the reference.

"Please don't make that again, it's like saying this is a Delorean." Sophia complains.

 **-!-**

"When's the next shift?" The Doctor asks Jackie as he puts three metal cones linked by wires on the grass.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble. What's that lot do?" Jackie inquires about the metal cones linked by the wires.

"Triangulates their point of origin." The Doctor explains in a fast way.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" Rose asks the Doctor about the aliens from The Unquiet Dead.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper." The Doctor disagrees as he explains about them being all over the world.

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?" Jackie asks him about this event and the ghosts.

"I think it's horrific. Rose, give us a hand." The Doctor reveals his true answer to her.

 **-!-**

They plug the power cable into the Tardis console. Jackie follows them in and closes the door.

"As soon as the cones activate, if that line goes into the red, press that button there. If it doesn't stop..." The Doctor reminds her as he hands her the sonic screwdriver. "Setting fifteen B. Hold it against the port, eight seconds and stop."

"Fifteen B, eight seconds." Rose remembers.

"If it goes into the blue, activate the deep scan on the left." Sophia tells her.

"Hang on a minute, I know. Push that one." Rose tells Sophia.

"Close." The Doctor agrees.

"That one?" Rose asks him again.

"Now you've just killed us." Sophia comments.

"Er, that one." Rose finally says.

"Yeah! Now, what've we got. Two minutes to go?" The Doctor inquires.

 **-!-**

The Doctor activates the cones.

"What's the line doing?" The Doctor inquires.

 **-!-**

"It's all right. It's holding!" Rose reminds the Doctor.

"You even look like him?" Jackie asks Rose.

"How do you mean? I suppose I do, yeah." Rose kind of agrees.

"You've changed so much." Jackie says to Rose.

"For the better." Rose agrees.

"I suppose." Jackie sort of agrees.

"Mum, I used to work in a shop." Rose complains.

"I've worked in shops. What's wrong with that?" Jackie inquires to Rose.

"No, I didn't mean that." Rose corrects Jackie.

"I know what you meant. What happens when I'm gone?" Jackie asks Rose.

"Don't talk like that." Rose disagrees with Jackie's question.

"No, but really. When I'm dead and buried, you won't have any reason to come back home. What happens then?" Jackie re-asks the question.

"I don't know." Rose tries to agree.

"Do you think you'll ever settle down?" Jackie asks her.

"The Doctor and Sophia never will, so I can't. I'll just keep on travelling." Rose disagrees.

"And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman, walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. But she's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human." Jackie describes the changing parts of Rose.

"Here we go!" The Doctor shouts.

"The scanner's working. It says delta one six." Rose tells him.

 **-!-**

"Come on then, you beauty!" The Doctor reacts.

 **-!-**

"And we're into Ghost Shift." Yvonne Hartman says as she puts on a pair of dark glasses as the room fills with bright light.

"Online." A computer says.

In the playground, a ghost appears between the cones, and gets trapped. Jackie and Rose watch it on the scanner. The Doctor puts on a pair of red and blue 3D cardboard spectacles and lets Sophia make an a adjustment to his control box. An alarm sounds in the Institute.

"What've we got?" Yvonne asks one of the workers, Matt.

"Something's interfering with the ghost field." Matt tells her.

"Location?" Yvonne inquires.

"It's close. It's within the city." Matt describes the location.

 **-!-**

The ghost is starting to writhe inside the field.

"Don't like that much, do you? Who are you? Where are you coming from? Whoa!" The Doctor asks the ghost.

The ghost tries to break out of the field.

"That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" The Doctor says.

"It looks like a Cyberman. A very blury Cyberman." Sophia describes the ghost.

 **-!-**

"Close it down. Close it down!" Yvonne asks.

"Offline." The computer reacts.

We now see there are two levers to be moved, on either side of the room. The ghost fades and vanishes. The Doctor gathers up the cones.

"It was a very specific excitation of the ghost field, and that makes it easy to pinpoint. Almost there South London. South East fifteen. It's a council estate. The Powell Estate. SU15 7GO. It was a public area." Matt describes the area.

"Can we patch into the CCTV network?" Yvonne asks.

"Doing it now." Matt says.

The Doctor runs into the Tardis.

"Here we go. We've got a camera within fifty yards." Matt says as the Tardis comes into view.

"Oh, my God." Yvonne reacts.

"Is it him?" Matt asks Yvonne.

"It's him."

 **-!-**

"I said so! Those ghosts have been forced into existence from one specific point, and I can track down the source. Allons y!" The Doctor explains.

 **-!-**

The Tardis dematerialises.

"He's coming." Yvonne says.

Yvonne runs out. Adeola and Gareth look at each other.

 **-!-**

"I like that. Allons y. I should say allons y more often. Allons y. Watch out, Rose Tyler. Allons y. And then, it would be really brilliant if I met someone called Alonso, because then I could say, allons y, Alonso, every time. You two staring at me." The Doctor rambles onto Rose.

"Rose's mum is still on board." Sophia says.

"If we end up on Mars, I'm going to kill you." Jackie comments.

The Tardis materialises in Torchwood Loading Bay 2, and is immediately surrounded by armed troops. The Doctor watches them on the scanner.

"Oh well there goes the advantage of surprise. Still, cuts to the chase. Rose, stay in here, look after Jackie." The Doctor says.

"I'm not looking after my mum." Rose complains.

"Well, you brought her." The Doctor complains to her.

"I was kidnapped!" Jackie complains.

"Doctor, they've got guns." Rose says to the Doctor.

"Of course they have." Sophia agrees.

"And I haven't. Which makes me the better person, don't you think? They can shoot me dead, but the moral high ground is mine." The Doctor explains all to Rose.

 **-!-**

The Doctor steps outside and raises his arms. Yvonne runs in on her high heels.

"Oh! Oh, how marvellous. Oh, very good. Superb. Happy day." Yvonne congratulates the Doctor as she starts clapping and the soldiers join in. The Doctor lowers his arms.

"Er, thanks. Nice to meet you. I'm the Doctor." The Doctor introduces himself.

"Oh, I should say. Hurray!" Yvonne congratulates.

"You, you've heard of me, then?" The Doctor inquires.

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the Tardis." Yvonne explains as more applause overhears the Doctor.

"And you are?" The Doctor asks Yvonne.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companions. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where are they?" Yvonne explains as she asks where the Doctor's companions are.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." The Doctor rambles.

The Doctor reaches in through the slightly open door and grabs the first person he can, after that Sophia just walks out.

"But here she is, Rose Tyler." The Doctor says, lying about Jackie. "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that and just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do."

"I'm forty." Jackie reveals to them.

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very good, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going." The Doctor explains on more.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Jackie tells the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"It was only a matter of time until you found us, and at last you've made it. I'd like to welcome you, Doctor. Welcome to Torchwood." Yvonne tells the Doctor as the doors that Yvonne happens at a massive warehouse area, with lots of crates, jeeps and trucks running around, and a flying saucer.

"That's a Jathar Sunglider." The Doctor says.

"Came down to Earth off the Shetland Islands ten years ago." Yvonne reveals.

"What, did it crash?" The Doctor asks Yvonne.

"No, we shot it down. It violated our airspace. Then we stripped it bare. The weapon that destroyed the Sycorax on Christmas Day? That was us. Now, if you'd like to come with me. The Torchwood Institute has a motto. If it's alien, it's ours. Anything that comes from the sky, we strip it down and we use it for the good of the British Empire." Yvonne explains about it as she describes what Torchwood really does.

"Excuse me, for the good of the what?" Sophia inquires.

"The British Empire." Yvonne says.

"There isn't a British Empire, or there hasn't been since the 19th century." Sophia explains.

"Not yet. Ah, excuse me. Now, if you wouldn't mind." Yvonne corrects Sophia as a soldier hands Yvonne a very big gun. "Do you recognise this, Doctor?"

"That's a particle gun." The Doctor says.

"Good, isn't it? Took us eight years to get it to work." Yvonne agrees as she comments.

"It's the twenty first century. You can't have particle guns." Sophia disagrees.

"We must defend our border against the alien. Thank you, Sebastian, isn't it?" Yvonne disagrees before asking if the soldier is called Sebastian.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sebastian agrees.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I think it's very important to know everyone by name. Torchwood is a very modern organisation. People skills. That's what it's all about these days. I'm a people person." Yvonne describes about herself.

"Have you got anyone called Alonso?" The Doctor inquires.

"No, I don't think so. Is that important?" Yvonne dissapoints the Doctor.

"No, I suppose not. What was your name?" The Doctor asks Yvonne what her name is.

"Yvonne. Yvonne Hartman." Yvonne introduces herself.

The Doctor picks up a black plastic step-stool with a handle on top.

"Ah, yes. Now, we're rather fond of these. The Magnaclamp. Found in a spaceship buried at the base of Mount Snowdon. Attach this to an object and it cancels the mass. I could use it to lift two tonnes of weight with a single hand. That's an imperial ton, by the way. Torchwood refuses to go metric." The Doctor rambles on.

"I could do with that to carry the shopping." Jackie says.

"All these devices are for Torchwood's benefit, not the general public's." Yvonne says to the Doctor.

"So, what about these ghosts?" Sophia asks Yvonne.

"Ah yes, the ghosts. They're er what you might call a side effect." Yvonne tells them.

"Of what?" The Doctor asks.

"All in good time, Doctor. There is an itinerary, trust me." Yvonne says.

The TARDIS is driven past on the back of a truck.

"Oi! Where are you taking that?" Jackie complains.

"If it's alien, it's ours." Yvonne repeats.

"You'll never get inside it." The Doctor comments.

"Hmm! Et cetera." Yvonne complains.

Rose peeks out of the Tardis. The Doctor gives her a little nod and Sophia winks at Rose.

 **-!-**

Rose goes through the Doctor's coat pockets.

"Psychic paper, psychic paper." Rose whispers to herself.

 **-!-**

"All those times I've been on Earth, I've never heard of you." The Doctor says.

"But of course not. You're the enemy. You're actually named in the Torchwood Foundation Charter of 1879 as an enemy of the Crown." Yvonne describes the problems with the Doctor not knowing them.

"1879. That was called Torchwood, that house in Scotland." Sophia comments.

"That's right. Where you encountered Queen Victoria and the werewolf." Yvonne says.

"I think he makes half of it up." Jackie comments.

"Her Majesty created the Torchwood Institute with the express intention of keeping Britain great, and fighting the alien horde." Yvonne tells them.

"But if I'm the enemy, does that mean that I'm a prisoner?" The Doctor inquires.

"Oh yes. But we'll make you perfectly comfortable. And there is so much you can teach us. Starting with this." Yvonne tells them.

 **-!-**

"Now, what do you make of that?" Yvonne asks.

"You must be the Doctor. Rajesh Singh. It's an honour, sir." Rajesh introduces himself.

"Yeah." The Doctor aknolowodges Rajesh.

"Hello. Sorry for him, he's interrupted." Sophia apoligizes.

"What is that thing?" Jackie asks.

"We got no idea." Yvonne says.

"But what's wrong with it?" Jackie inquires.

"What makes you think there's something wrong with it?" Rajesh says to Jackie.

"I don't know. It just feels weird." Jackie reacts.

"Well, the sphere has that effect on everyone. Makes you want to run and hide, like it's forbidden." Yvonne says.

"We tried analysing it using every device imaginable." Rajesh tells the others as the Doctor puts on his 3D glasses.

" _I've figured it out, Aliasia,"_ The Doctor whispers.

"But according to our instruments, the sphere doesn't exist. It weighs nothing, it doesn't age. No heat, no radiation, and has no atomic mass." Rajesh describes the dissapointment.

"But I can see it." Jackie says to Rajesh.

"Fascinating, isn't it? It upsets people because it gives off nothing. It is absent." Rajesh tells her.

"Well, Doctor?" Yvonne inquires.

"This is a Void Ship." The Doctor says.

"And what is that?" Yvonne asks him.

"Well, it's impossible for starters. I always thought it was just a theory, but it's a vessel designed to exist outside time and space, travelling through the Void." The Doctor explains.

"And what's the Void?" Rajesh inquires.

"The space between dimensions. There's all sorts of realities around us, different dimensions, billions of parallel universes all stacked up against each other. The Void is the space in between, containing absolutely nothing. Imagine that. Nothing. No light, no dark, no up, no down, no life, no time. Without end. My people called it the Void. The Eternals call it the Howling. But some people call it Hell." The Doctor describes and explains about what about the Void and naming it with other names like the Howling and Hell.

"But someone built the sphere. What for? Why go there?" Rajesh asks the Doctor.

"To explore? To escape? You could sit inside that thing and eternity would pass you by. The Big Bang, end of the Universe, start of the next, wouldn't even touch the sides. You'd exist outside the whole of creation." The Doctor continues, anwsering on Rajesh's question.

"You see, we were right. There is something inside it." Yvonne says.

"Oh, yes." The Doctor agrees.

"So how do we get in there?" Rajesh asks him.

"We don't! We send that thing back into Hell. How did it get here in the first place?" The Doctor dismisses Rajesh.

"Well, that's how it all started. The sphere came through into this world, and the ghosts followed in its wake." Yvonne explains.

"Show me." The Doctor says as he walks out and turns left.

"No, Doctor." Yvonne calls him back as he turns round and goes right.

 **-!-**

Rose sneaks out of the Tardis, which has been put next to a very large and brightly decorated mummy case. She grabs a white coat from a bench and walks out.

Yvonne points the Doctor at the blank wall at the far end of the Lever room.

"The sphere came through here. A hole in the world. Not active at the moment, but when we fire particle engines at that exact spot, the breech opens up." Yvonne describes how the holde game through.

"How did you even find it?" Sophia asks Yvonne.

"We were getting warning signs for years. A radar black spot. So we built this place, Torchwood Tower. The breech was six hundred foot above sea level. It was on the only way to reach it." Yvonne explains.

"You built a skyscraper just to reach a spatial disturbance? How  
much money have you got?" The Doctor inquires.

"Enough." Yvonne says.

Jackie is looking out of a window.

"Hold on a minute. We're in Canary Wharf. Must be. This building, it's Canary Wharf." Jackie names the surronding place.

"Well, that is the public name for it. But to those in the know, it's Torchwood."

"So, you find the breach, probe it, the sphere comes through six hundred feet above London, bam. It leaves a hole in the fabric of reality. And that hole, you think, oh, shall we leave it alone? Shall we back off? Shall we play it safe? Nah, you think let's make it bigger!" The Doctor annoys them as he tells them the Torchwood plan, mocking them.

"It's a massive source of energy. If we can harness that power, we need never depend on the Middle East again. Britain will become truly independent. Look, you can see for yourself. Next Ghost Shift's in two minutes." Yvonne tells him othewise.

 **-!-**

"Cancel it." The Doctor says.

"I don't think so." Yvonne tells him.

"I'm warning you, cancel it." The Doctor warns them, scaring them to not to it.

"Oh, exactly as the legends would have it. The Doctor, lording it over us. Assuming alien authority over the Rights of Man." Yvonne calls back.

"Let me show you. Sphere comes through." The Doctor mocks them more as he points his sonic screwdriver at her glass wall. It cracks. "But when it made the hole, it cracked the world around it. The entire surface of this dimension splintered. And that's how the ghosts get through. That's how they get everywhere. They're bleeding through the fault lines. Walking from their world, across the Void, and into yours, with the human race hoping and wishing and helping them along. But too many ghosts, and..."

He taps the glass and it shatters.

"Well, in that case we'll have to be more careful. Positions! Ghost Shift in one minute." Yvonne tells him before getting ready.

"Miss Hartman, I am asking you, please don't do it." The Doctor still says to them.

"We have done this a thousand times." Yvonne tells the Doctor.

"Then stop at a thousand!" The Doctor warn them.

"We're in control of the ghosts. The levers can open the breach, but equally they can close it." Yvonne explains.

"Okay." The Doctor says as the Doctor goes back into her office and fetches a chair to sit on.

"Sorry?" Yvonne apolgizes.

"Never mind. As you were." The Doctor says.

"What, is that it?" Yvonne complains.

"No, fair enough. Said my bit. Don't mind me. Any chance of a cup of tea?" The Doctor says as he asks for some tea.

"Ghost Shift in twenty seconds."

"Mmm, can't wait to see it." The Doctor says.

"You can't stop us, Doctor." Yvonne warns the Doctor.

"No, absolutely not. Pull up a chair, Rose. Come and watch the fireworks." The Doctor says.

"Ghost Shift in ten seconds. Nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two..."

"Stop the shift. I said stop." Yvonne warns the others.

"Thank you." The Doctor comments.

"I suppose it makes sense to get as much intelligence as possible. But the programme will recommence, as soon as you've explained everything." Yvonne explains.

"I'm glad to be of help." The Doctor says.

"And someone clear up this glass. They did warn me, Doctor. They said you like to make a mess." Yvonne jokes.

Matt is at his computer, wearing two earpieces. Now there are three busily typing.

Rose follows another scientist along a corridor to a sign saying Torchwood Institute, Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. She kisses the psychic paper then puts it against the entry reader for the door the scientist has just gone through. 

**-!-**

Rose enters, and is transfixed by the sphere. Rajesh comes over to her.

"Can I help you?" Rajesh asks Rose.

"I was just..." Rose says.

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want?" Rajesh comments as he asks her what she wants.

"Sorry. They sent me from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? I'm just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything?" Rose makes some lies up.

"Can I see your authorisation?" Rajesh inquires.

"Sure." Rose says as she hands him the psychic paper.

"That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? She just walked right in." Rajesh reveals Rose's lies as she tells another worker to check those doors locks as Samuel turns round. It's Mickey! He gives Rose the thumbs up.

"Doing it now, sir." Mickey says.

"Well, if you'd like to take a seat." Rajesh says to her.

 **-!-**

"So these ghosts, whatever they are, did they build the sphere?" Yvonne asks the Doctor.

"Must have. Aimed it at this dimension like a cannon ball." The Doctor comments.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got a visitor. We don't know who she is, but funnily enough, she arrived at the same time as the Doctor." Rajesh explains to Yvonne as she turns her laptop so the Doctor can see Rose and Rajesh on the webcam.

"She one of yours?" Yvonne inquires.

"Never seen her before in my life." The Doctor says.

"Good. Then we can have her shot." Yvonne warns the Doctor.

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That's, that's Rose Tyler." The Doctor reveals.

"Sorry. Hello." Rose greets herself.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Yvonne inquires Jackie.

"I'm her mother." Jackie reveals herself.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" Yvonne jokes about.

"He kidnapped me." Jackie says.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother." The Doctor asks Yvonne as a clunk sound is heard.

"Charming." Jackie comments.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." The Doctor says.

"And... I don't think no-one can ruin that." Sophia jokes.

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the programme? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" Yvonne asks the others as the levers are moving. "Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!"

A scientist grabs one of the levers.

"Stop the levers!"

"What's she doing?" Sophia asks Adeola.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk." Yvonne tells Adeola.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift." The Doctor tells Sophia.

 **-!-**

"Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne?" Rajesh says as a bang and rumble sound is heard. "It can't be. It's active!"

 **-!-**

"It's the ear piece. It's controlling them. I've seen this before. Sorry. I'm so sorry." The Doctor explains before he apoligizes as he zaps Adeola's ear piece with his sonic screwdriver. She screams, and so do Gareth and Matt. Then they collapse.

"What happened? What did you just do?" Yvonne asks.

"They're dead." The Doctor says.

"You killed them." Jackie dissapoints.

"Oh, someone else did that long before I got here." The Doctor reveals.

"But you killed them!" Jackie dissapoints the Doctor again.

"Jackie, I haven't got time for this." The Doctor mocks her.

"What are those ear pieces?" Yvonne asks the Doctor.

"Don't." The Doctor warns her.

"But they're standard comms. devices. How does it control them?" Yvonne says as she asks the Doctor about how the comms work.

"Trust me, leave them alone." The Doctor says.

"But what are they?" Yvonne inquires as she pulls one off Adeola. A rope of gray matter comes with it. "Urgh! Oh, God! It goes inside their brain."

"What about the Ghost Shift?" Sophia says.

"Ninety percent there and still running. Can't you stop it?" Yvonne tells the Doctor before asking if he can save it.

"They're still controlling it. They've hi-jacked the system." The Doctor tells her.

"Who's they?" Yvonne asks the Doctor.

"It might be a remote transmitter but it's got to be close by. I can trace it. Jackie, Sophia, stay here!" The Doctor explains before asking his two companions to stay there.

Rajesh is on Yvonne's laptop with the message Sphere Activated.

"Keep those levers down. Keep them offline." Yvonne says.

 **-!-**

The Doctor is tracking the signal with his sonic screwdriver. They pass two soldiers going the other way.

"You two. You come with us." Yvonne tells two soldiers.

"Yes, ma'am." A soldier responds.

The scientists are struggling to stop the levers from reaching activation point.

 **-!-**

"What's down here?" The Doctor asks Yvonne.

"I don't, I don't know. I think it's building work. It's just renovations." Yvonne answers.

"You should go back." The Doctor warns Yvonne.

"Think again." Yvonne tells otherwise as they go through the plastic curtains.

"What is it? What's down here?" Yvonne says.

"Ear pieces, ear pods. This world's colliding with another, and I think I know which one." The Doctor tells her as figures appear behind plastic curtains.

"What are they?"

"They came through first. The advance guard." The Doctor describes them as the figures rip the plastic sheets, just like they did in their Tomb, and step through. "Cybermen!"

The soldiers open fire.

 **-!-**

Cybermen escort the Doctor and Yvonne in.

"Get away from the machines. Do what they say. Don't fight them!" The Doctor warns the Cybermen as they activate their arm guns and shoot the scientists holding back the levers.

"What are they?" Jackie asks about these steel men.

"We are the Cybermen. The Ghost Shift will be increased to one hundred percent." The Cybermen name themselves as they explain about the ghost shift when the levers move up.

"Online."

"Here come the ghosts." The Doctor mocks.

The shadowy images appear as usual.

 _"It's extraordinary, there are more ghosts than we've ever seen before, and it's happening all over the world."_

 _"As far as we know, the increase in ghost activity is harmless."_

Heavy boot steps are heard through the blank wall at the end.

 **-!-**

"Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need..." Rajesh rambles on as a xreak, thunk. Mickey removes his white coat and ear piece.

"Here we go." Mickey says.

The Sphere starts to crack open, then a black hole appears.

 **-!-**

"But these Cybermen, what've they got to do with the ghosts?" Jackie asks the Doctor.

"Do you never listen? A footprint doesn't look like a boot." Sophia corrects and reminds her.

"Achieving full transfer." The Cyberleader says.

"They're Cybermen. All of the ghosts are Cybermen. Millions of them, right across the world." The Doctor explains as the ghosts solidify and form up in squads everywhere. People start to scream and run.

"They're invading the whole planet." Yvonne says.

"It's not an invasion. It's too late for that. It's a victory." The Doctor corrects her.

"Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated. Sphere activated." The computer reacts, repeating the words of sphere activated.

 **-!-**

"I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." Mickey tells Rose as he gets his really massive gun from underneath the platform below the sphere. "This is going to blast them to Hell."

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Rajesh asks Mickey what he's doing.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." Mickey comments as he locks and loads.

 **-!-**

"But I don't understand. The Cybermen don't have the technology to build a Void Ship. That's way beyond you. How did you create that sphere?" The Doctor asks the Cybermen about the sphere.

"The sphere is not ours." A Cyberman dismisses the sphere.

"What?" The Doctor re-asks the Cyberman.

"The sphere broke down the barriers between worlds. We only followed. Its origin is unknown." The Cyberman explains.

"Then what's inside it?" The Doctor asks himself.

"Rose is down there." Jackie says to him.

 **-!-**

The sphere is slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. Then four oversized pepperpots glide out of the Void.

"That's not Cybermen." Mickey says.

"Oh, my God." Rose reliases.

"Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" Dalek Sec tells the other Daleks before barking orders.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

 **To Be Continued**

A/N - So, finally... We are into FINALE terrortories. I'm doing this as FAST as I can because I will be going on holiday on July 22nd. Thank god I started The Runaway Bride like, I think two weeks ago. So, that's okay for me. I am really sorry that Sophia is more shut off like in The Idiot's Lantern and the Ood two parter. She will grow more in Series 3 and I MEAN that.

See you for Doomsday!

LeftTriggerGamers - July 17th, 2015.


	13. Doomsday

**Doomsday**

The Daleks have landed and are trundling across the floor.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends." Rose shouts, names the Daleks and explains to them to keep them alive.

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." Mickey agrees.

"Yeah. And me." Rajesh lies.

"You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?" Dalek Sec tells them before asking the other Daleks about the status of the Genesis Ark as the four Daleks have a contraption behind them.

"Status, hibernation." One of the other Daleks tell them the status.

"Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." Dalek Sec orders the other Daleks.

"The Daleks. You said they were all dead." Mickey says to Rose.

"Never mind that. What the hell's a Genesis Ark?" Rose dismisses them as she asks what this Genesis Ark contraption the Daleks have mentioned about.

 **-!-**

"What's down there? She was in that room with the sphere. What's happened to Rose?" Jackie complains, asking questions to the Doctor, who is leaning against a wall.

"I don't know. I'll find her. I brought you here, I'll get you both out, you and your daughter." The Doctor tells her as she is sobbing by herself.

"Jackie, look at me. Look at me. I promise you. I give you my and his word." Sophia proposes her word to Jackie to agree.

"You will talk to your central world authority and order global surrender." The Cyberleader annouces to Yvonne and orders her to annouce to the world about surrendering to the Earth.

"Oh, do some research. We haven't got a central world authority." Yvonne complains to them to use research on central world authorities.

"You have now. I will speak on all global wavelengths. This broadcast is for human kind." The Cyberleader tells Yvonnne as the Doctor puts on his 3D spectacles.

"Cybermen now occupy every land mass on this planet, but you need not fear. Cybermen will remove fear. Cybermen will remove sex and class and colour and creed. You will become identical. You will become like us." The Cyberleader annouces to the world.

Panic stations. The army sets up roadblocks and tries shooting at the Cybermen. A bazooka blows a Cyberman to bits. London burns.

"I ordered surrender." The Cyberleader says.

"They're not taking instructions. Don't you understand? You're on every street, you're in their homes, you've got their children! Of course they're going to fight." The Doctor mocks the Cyberleader.

 **-!-**

"Which of you is least important?" Dalek Sec inquires a question which is a order of importance.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asks Dalek Sec.

"Which of you is least important?" Dalek Sec asks again of importance.

"No, we don't work like that. None of us." Rose tells Dalek Sec.

"Designate the least important!" Dalek Sec orders Rose.

"This is my responsibility." Rajesh says.

"No, you don't." Rose dismisses Rajesh's approval of death.

"I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these two alone." Rajesh explains to the Daleks.

"You will kneel." Dalek Sec orders Rajesh.

"What for?" Rajesh asks Dalek Sec.

"Kneel." Dalek Sec says as Rajesh kneels with his back to Dalek Sec.

"The Daleks need information about current Earth history." Dalek Sec tells him.

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." Rajesh says to Dalek Sec.

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves." Dalek Sec explains to Rajesh as three Dalek sink plungers envelop Rajesh's head.

"Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" Rajesh complains as he screams to his death.

 **-!-**

"Scans detect unknown technology active within Sphere chamber." The Cyberleader explains about the unknown technology from the Daleks.

"Cybermen will investigate." Another Cyberman says.

"Units ten six five and ten six six will investigate Sphere chamber." The Cyberleader describes what the units have to do.

"We obey." The Cybermen answer.

 **-!-**

The dry, dusty and rapidly aged corpse of Rajesh drops to the floor.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." Dalek Sec describes about the Cybermen.

"You didn't need to kill him!" Rose complains.

"Neither did we need him alive." A Dalek says.

"Dalek Thay, investigate outside." Dalek Sec orders one of his comrades.

"I obey." Dalek Thay says.

-!-

"Units open visual link." The Cyberleader asks for a view as it comes up on Yvonne's laptop." Visual contact established."

 **-!-**

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." Dalek Sec orders Dalek Thay for a visual link as a big viewscreen appears where the sphere had been.

 **-!-**

"Identify yourselves." Dalek Thay inquires the Cybermen unit's identity.

"You will identify first." The Cybermen inquire Dalek Thay's identity.

"State your identity." Dalek Thay asks the Cybermen.

"You will identify first." The Cybermen order Dalek Thay.

"Identify!" Dalek Thay shouts at the Cybermen to order himself.

 **-!-**

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock." Mickey comments on the conversation.

 **-!-**

"That answer is incorrect and illogical. You will modify." The Cybermen orders Dalek Thay.

"Daleks do not take orders." Dalek Thay dismisses the Cybermen's orders.

"You have identified as Daleks." The Cybermen says.

 **-!-**

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen." Dalek Sec explains.

 **-!-**

"Rose said about the Daleks. She was terrified of them. What have they done to her, Doctor? Is she dead?" Jackie says about the Daleks before asking about if Rose is dead.

"Phone." The Doctor asks Jackie or Sophia.

"What?" Sophia says.

"Phone!" The Doctor shouts.

 **-!-**

"We followed in the wake of your sphere." The Cybermen say to Dalek Thay as Sophia phones Rose.

 **-!-**

"Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale." Dalek Sec explains as Rose answers her phone.

 **-!-**

"She's answered. She's alive. Why haven't they killed her?" Sophia says.

"Well, don't complain!" Jackie says to her.

"They must need her for something." The Doctor conjures up as Sophia gives the phone to the Doctor.

 **-!-**

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." One of the Daleks say.

 **-!-**

"The Genesis Ark?" The Doctor inquires.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." The Cybermen describe the Daleks as the Doctor looks at the scene on the laptop through his 3D spectacles.

 **-!-**

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." Dalek Thay disagrees with the Cybermen.

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible. Cybermen plus Daleks. Together, we could upgrade the Universe." The Cybermen asks for an upgrade of an alliance.

"You propose an alliance?" Dalek Thay inquires.

 **"** This is correct." The Cybermen agree.

"Request denied." Dalek Thay declines the offer as the Cybermen ready their weapons.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." The Cybermen tell Dalek Thay as they shoot at the Dalek.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Thay exterminates

 **-!-**

"Open visual link." The Cyberleader asks opening a visual link. "Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen."

"This is not war. This is pest control." Dalek Sec dimisses war.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" The Cyberleader asks on reinforcements of the Daleks.

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?" The Cyberleader inquires on how they would destory the Cyber-race with only FOUR of the Daleks.

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect." Dalek Sec calls back on the Cyberleader as he asks the Cyberleader a certain question.

"What is that?" The Cyberleader inquires Dalek Sec's question.

 **-!-**

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" Dalek Sec comments as he asks to raise the communications barrier as the Doctor is visible behind the CyberLeader just before the viewscreen goes blank.

"Wait!" One of the Daleks point out. "Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy."

"The female's heartbeat has increased." Dalek Sec points out.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Mickey comments.

"Identify him." Dalek Sec orders Rose.

"All right, then. If you really want to know, that's the Doctor." Rose tells them as Dalek Sec rolls back a bit. "Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared."

 **-!-**

"Quarantine the Sphere chamber. Start emergency upgrading. Begin with these personnel." The Cyberleader orders as they take Yvonne and Jackie.

"No, you can't do this! We surrendered! We surrendered!" Yvonne tries to get the Cybermen correct.

"These two. Their increased adrenaline suggests that they have vital Dalek information." The Cyberleader tell the other members of the race.

"Stop them! I don't want to go! You promised me! You gave me your word!" Jackie complains about them.

"I demand you leave that woman alone! I won't help you if you hurt her. Jackie, don't fight. I'll think of something." The Doctor says to her.

 **-!-**

The victorious Dalek returns.

"Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." Dalek Thay says to the other Daleks.

"Why are we being kept alive?" Mickey inquires.

"They might need me." Rose says.

"What? What is it?" Mickey tells her.

 **-!-**

Beyond the plastic sheets, sparks fly and people scream.

"What happens in there? What's upgrading mean? What do they do?" Jackie inquires the idea of the Cyber uprgrade.

"I think they remove the brain. Sorry. I think they remove the brain and they put it in a suit of armour. That's what these things are. They're us." Yvonne tries to describe the process.

"Next." A Cyberman tells Yvonne.

"This is your fault. You and your Torchwood. You've killed us all!" Jackie complains as Yvonne is taken away.

"I did my duty for Queen and Country. I did my duty. I did my duty. Oh, God. I did my duty." Yvonne recites as she walks forward. Sparks fly and she screams.

 **-!-**

"You are proof." The Cyberleader says.

"Of what?" Sophia inquires to the Cyberleader.

"That emotions destroy you." The Cyberleader tells her otherwise.

"Yeah, I am. Mind you, I quite like hope. Hope's a good emotion. And here it comes." The Doctor agrees before a group of black-clad commandoes pop into existence and take out the remaining Cybermen in the Lever room The CyberLeader walks out of the office and gets zapped too. It's head explodes.

"Doctor? Good to see you again." Jake comments.

"Jake?" Sophia inquires.

"The Cybermen came through from one world to another, and so did we." Jake explains about the Cybermen.

 **-!-**

Jackie is being dragged forward.

"No! No!" Jackie complains.

"CyberLeader One has been terminated." A Cyberman says.

"Explain. Download shared files." Another Cyberman asks the first one as Jackie sneaks away while they communicate.

"I will be upgraded to CyberLeader." The first Cyberman orders himself as Jackie runs into the stairwell and heads down.

 **-!-**

The Doctor has been using his 3D spectacles again.

"Defend this room. Chrissie, monitor communications. Kill one CyberLeader and they just download into another. Move!" Jake orders his other comrades as they run off.

"You can't just, just, just hop from one world to another. You can't." The Doctor complains.

"We just did. With these." Jake says as he is descrbing the large yellow medallions on chains around their necks. He throws one to the Doctor.

"But that's impossible. You can't have this sort of technology." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"We've got our own version of Torchwood. They developed it. Do you want to come and see?" Jake inquires the answer of universal travel as Jake presses his own button.

"No!" The Doctor yells as he and Jake vanish, leaving Sophia behind in the original version of Torchwood, to wait for the Doctor's return.

 **-!-**

The parallel version is a wreck and some of the equipment is cluttered about.

"Parallel Earth, parallel Torchwood. Except we found out what the Institute was doing and the People's Republic took control." Jake explains the events after the Doctor left.

"I've got to get back. Sophia, my enternal companion, Rose and her mother are in peril." The Doctor warns Jake.

"That'd be Jackie. My wife in a parallel universe. And as for you, Doctor, at least this time I know who you are." Pete says to her.

"Right, yes, fine, hooray. But I've got to get back, right now." The Doctor tells him otherwise.

"No, you're not in charge here. This is our world, not yours. And you're going to listen for once." Pete warns him.

 **-!-**

"I could transport out of here, but it only carries one and I'm not leaving you." Mickey describes the button he has.

"You'd follow me anywhere. What did I do to you all those years ago?" Rose comments as she asks what the hell did she do.

"Guess I'm just stupid." Mickey says.

"You're the bravest man I've ever met." Rose tells him.

"What about the Doctor?" Mickey inquires.

"Oh, all right. Bravest human." Rose corrects herself.

"Well, I can't think what the Daleks need with me. I'm nothing to them." Mickey tells himself.

"You could be. Whatever's inside that Ark is waking up, and I've seen this happen before." Rose starts to remember her meeting with the chained last Dalek.

 _"The first time I saw a Dalek, it was broken. It was dying. But I touched it. The moment I did that, I brought it back to life. As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply."_

"I love it when you talk technical." Mickey comments.

"Shut up. If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up." Rose says.

"They need you." Mickey says to Rose.

"You've travelled in time. Either one of us would do." Rose tries to correct Mickey on that.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" Mickey inquires on the build of the machine.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design." Dalek Sec reveals.

"Then who built it?" Rose asks them.

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World." Dalek Sec reveals more about the Genesis Ark.

"What's inside?" Rose inquires.

"The future."

 **-!-**

"When you left this world, you warned us there'd be more Cybermen. So we sealed them inside the factories." Pete says.

"Except people argued. Said they were living. We should help them." Pete tells the Doctor about a debate on the living status of the Cybermen.

"And the debate went on. But all that time, the Cybermen made plans. Infiltrated this version of Torchwood, mapped themselves onto your world, and then vanished." Pete continues on about how the Cybermen made some plans and marked themseleves onto the original world.

"When was this?" The Doctor inquires about the year since her left.

"Three years ago." Pete reveals that the year is actually Twenty point 10 or the parallel version of 2010.

"It's taken them three years to cross the void, but we can pop to and fro in a second. Must be the sheer mass of five million Cybermen crossing all at once." The Doctor tries to explain about how it went into 2010 before the madness happened with the Cybermen happened or how everyone else can pop to and fro in ten seconds flat.

"Yeah, Mickey said you'd rattle off that sort of stuff." Pete comments about the Doctor rambling and explaining about stuff during Mickey's adventures in the Tardis from Series One and Series Two.

"Oh, where is the Mickey boy?" The Doctor asks about wherever the hell is Mickey gone.

"He went ahead first. Any chance to go and find Miss Rose Tyler." Pete says to him about Mickey wanting to find Rose first since their releationship.

"She's your daughter. You do know that? Did Mickey explain?" The Doctor points out about that Pete is part of the Tyler family.

"She's not mine. She's the child of a dead man. Look at it, a world of peace. They're calling this The Golden Age." Pete declines the fact that the Doctor says before looking out of the window.

"Who's the President now?" The Doctor inquires the idenity of the President since the last one died in Rise Of The Cybermen.

"A woman called Harriet Jones." Pete mentions about the woman who is the current Prime Minister from The Christmas Invasion onwards.

"Oof. I'd keep an eye on her." The Doctor comments about Harriet Jones from his past expereince from The Christmas Invasion.

"But it's a lie. Temperatures have risen by two degrees in the past six months. The ice caps are melting. They're saying all this is going to be flooded. That's not just global warming, is it?" Pete describes about the lies that the Golden Age has tried to discover.

"No." The Doctor agrees.

"It's the breach." Pete reveals.

"I've been trying to tell you. Travel between parallel worlds is impossible. Then the Daleks break down the walls with a Sphere." The Doctor complains about the parallel worlds and everyone using it.

"Daleks?" Pete inquires about these Daleks the Doctor has now just said.

"Then the Cybermen travelled across, then you lot. Those discs. Every time you jump from one reality to another, you rip a hole in the universe. This planet is starting to boil. Keep going and both worlds will fall into the Void." The Doctor continues about his complaining he was doing earlier on.

"But you can stop it? The famous Doctor. You can seal the breach?" Pete inquries.

"Leaving five million Cybermen stranded on my Earth." The Doctor says.

"That's your problem. I'm protecting this world, and this world only." Pete warns himself.

"Hmm. Pete Tyler. I knew you when you were dead. Now here you are, fighting the fight alone. There is a chance, back on my world, Jackie Tyler might still be alive." The Doctor tries to convince Pete about Jackie.

"My wife died." Pete says.

"Her husband died. Good match." The Doctor tells Pete.

"There's more important things at stake. Doctor, help us." Pete says.

"What, close the breach? Stop the Cybermen? Defeat the Daleks? Do you believe I can do that?" The Doctor asks him about if he can really stop the Cybermen, Daleks and close the breach at the same time.

"Yes." Pete agrees on all of that.

"Maybe that's all I need. Off we go, then!" The Doctor tells herself as he agrees on going.

 **-!-**

The Doctor, Jake and Pete appear as Sophia finally gets up from her slumber of waiting for the Doctor.

"First of all, I need to make a phone call. You don't mind?" The Doctor says.

"You two, guard to door." Jake orders some more commandoes to guard a door.

Jackie answers her phone on her side.

"Oh, my God, help me." Jackie reliases.

"Jackie, you're alive. Listen." The Doctor says to her.

"They tried to download me but I ran away!" Jackie screeches about the Cybermen.

"Shush. Listen, tell me. Where are you?" The Doctor inquires.

"I don't know. Staircase." Jackie says.

"Yeah, which one? Is there any sort of sign? Anything to identify it?" The Doctor inquires about the identity of the staircase that Jackie is on.

"Yes, a fire extinguisher." Jackie tells him.

"Yeah, that helps!" The Doctor jokes about sarcasm.

"Oh, wait a minute. It says N3." Jackie numbers the staircase number.

"North corner, staircase three. Just keep low, we're trying our best." The Doctor explains about the staircase.

"No, don't leave me." Jackie complains about the Doctor going to leave her by herself.

"I've got to go. I'm sorry." The Doctor disagrees as he puts the phone down, "Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler."

"She's not my wife." Pete disagrees with the fact of their martial status.

"I was at the wedding. You got her name wrong. Now then, Jakey boy, if I can open up the bonding chamber on this thing, it'll work on polycarbite." The Doctor jokes about the wedding and asks Jake if he could open up the bonding chamber of his gun to work on the Dalek's outer shell.

"What's polycarbite?" Jake asks about polycarbite.

"Skin of a Dalek." The Doctor shortly explains.

 **-!-**

A piece of A4 paper on a pointer is waved from around the corner.

"Sorry. No white flag. I only had a sheet of A4. Same difference." The Doctor says as he reveals himself to the Cybermen.

"Do you surrender?" A Cyberman asks.

"We surrender unto you. A very good idea." Sophia explains.

 **-!-**

The four Daleks disconnect from the Ark.

"Final stage of awakening." One of the Daleks say.

"Your handprint will open the Ark." Dalek Sec orders Rose to place her handprint on the Genesis Ark to open it.

"Well tough, because I'm not doing it." Rose tells the Daleks.

"Obey or the male will die." Dalek Sec warns her to do it.

"I can't let them." Rose tells Mickey.

"Rose, don't." Mickey dismisses this fact.

"Place your hand upon the casket." Dalek Sec orders Rose some more about placing her handprint.

"All right! You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" Rose asks Dalek Sec about asking her for information on the events of The Parting Of The Ways.

"Place your hand..." Dalek Sec reminds Rose.

"What happened to the Emperor?" Rose continues on about her information.

"The Emperor survived?" Dalek Sec asks.

"Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha!" Rose explains about her personal last words of information about the death of the Dalek Emperor in The Parting Of The Ways.

"You will be exterminated!" Dalek Sec shouts at her as the Doctor has appeared in the door who is wearing his 3D spectacles again with his eternal companion, Sophia.

"Oh that will be the day." Sophia comments.

"Alert, alert. You are located with the Doctor." Dalek Sec warns Sophia.

"Sensors report he is unarmed." Another Dalek explains about the Doctor being unarmed.

"That's me. Always." The Doctor comments.

"Then you are powerless." Dalek Sec comments on him.

"Not me. Never. How are you?" The Doctor disagrees with Dalek Sec as he asks Rose if she is okay.

"Oh, same old, you know." Rose agrees.

"Good. Nice to see you again, Mickey!" Sophia greets herself with Mickey again since they last met in Age Of Steel.

"And you, ma'am." Mickey agrees with Sophia.

"Social interaction will cease!" One of the Daleks order the team.

"How did you survive the Time War?" Dalek Sec inquires the answer of survival of the Time War.

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!" The Doctor mentions a future but also past event.

"We had to survive." Dalek Sec tells the Doctor.

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" The Doctor asks what is so special about the Cult of Skaro.

"Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they..." Rose says to the Doctor.

"I am Dalek Caan." The last of the four Daleks introduces himself.

"Dalek Sec." The black and second Dalek introduces himself.

"Dalek Jast." The third Dalek introduces himself.

"Dalek Thay." The second Dalek who exterminated the two Cybermen before introduces himself.

"So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." The Doctor names the Cult of Skaro as the four Daleks that have been guarding the Genesis Ark.

"Who are they?" Rose asks about the legend, finding it hard to believe.

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." The Doctor explains as he describes about the legend of The Cult Of Skaro to Rose who asked about it.

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" Mickey points out to the Doctor.

"I don't know. Never seen it before." The Doctor says.

"But it's Time Lord." Rose points out.

"Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?" Sophia tells Rose as she asks the Daleks what they have done.

"Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." Dalek Sec reveals.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord science? What do you mean?" The Doctor inquires.

"They said one touch from a time traveller will wake it up." Rose says.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." The Doctor descibes the craziness of a Dalek.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" Dalek Sec orders the Doctor.

"The Doctor will not." The Doctor disapproves.

"You have no way of resisting." Dalek Sec says.

"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this." The Doctor disagrees before showing him the sonic screwdriver.

"A sonic probe?" Dalek Sec tries to figure out.

"That's screwdriver." Sophia corrects Dalek Sec by showing him her own make of the screwdriver.

"It is harmless." Dalek Sec says.

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors" The Doctor says as the Doctor and Sophia sonic the door to the laboratory blows in. Enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" A Cyberman shouts as he zaps the Dalek's casing.

"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired."

"Rose, get out!" Sophia shouts.

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" Dalek Sec shouts as Rose stumbles. Pete helps her up.

"Come on." Pete tells her.

Mickey dives for his big gun.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete." A Cyberman lists his primary objective.

"Mickey, come on!" Rose reminds Mickey.

"Adapt to weaponry." Dalek Jast says to the other Daleks.

"Fire power restored!" Dalek Sec annouces as he kills a Cyberman. Mickey gets jostled and he puts out his hand to steady himself. It touches the Ark. He and Jake join the Doctor, Sophia, Rose and Pete at an emergency blast door.

"Cybermen primary target." Dalek Sec explains the target.

 **-!-**

The Doctor closes the blast door.

"Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on." The Doctor orders Jake and the others of the newly aquainted team.

 **-!-**

The Ark is steaming.

"Cybermen have been exterminated. Daleks are supreme." Dalek Sec annouces.

"The Genesis Ark is primed." Dalek Thay says.

"The Ark needs area of thirteen square miles. Move!" Dalek Sec orders the other Daleks.

"Genesis Ark mobile." Dalek Thay mentions.

 **-!-**

"I just fell, I didn't mean it!" Mickey complains.

"Mickey, without us, they'd have opened it by force. To do that, they'd have blown up the sun. You've done us a favour. Now, run!" The Doctor explains about everything good about his complaint.

 **-!-**

The Daleks burst through the door.

"Exterminate!" Dalek Sec annouces.

"Delete. Delete." The Cybermen says as the two sides open fire.

"Exterminate." The Daleks join in on the barking.

"Delete." The Cybermen remark, repeating the word 'Delete'.

"Everyone get down." The soliders say as the Torchwood security join in the fight.

"Exterminate. Exterminate."

"Delete."

The Cybermen don't stand a chance as the Daleks glide through with the Ark.

"Get down! Get down!"

"Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood." The Cyberleader explains to all of the other Cybermen in the streets as they start marching, leaving the humans alone.  
The Doctor looks carefully inside the warehouse, then crawls over to a crate and grabs a pair of Magnaclamps before dodging laser fire to get back.

 _"Come on, please."_ Sophia whispers to herself.

"Cover me." A soldier asks another soldier as the Doctor looks back in again with his 3D glasses.

"Override roof mechanism." Dalek Sec annouces as the warehouse roof shutters start to slide back, "Elevate."

"What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" Rose asks about why they need the square metres outside of the werehouse.

"Time Lord science. What Time Lord science? What is it?" The Doctor inquires about the Time Lord science comment of before.

The Ark and Dalek Sec glide up and out into Canary Wharf.

 **-!-**

"We've got to see what it's doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. top floor!" The Doctor tells everyone.

"That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all." Jackie complains.

"We could always take the lift." Jake jokes about taking the lift.

 **-!-**

The Doctor gets to the window in time to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spins around.

"Time Lord science. It's bigger on the inside." The Doctor mentions.

"Did the Time Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" Mickey inquires about the Time Lords and the Daleks.

"It's a prison ship." Sophia reveals, "Filled with Millions of Daleks inside to corrupt the city."

The Daleks spread out over London as Cybermen clomp their way through the streets before stopping and shooting into the sky.

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." Pete complains as he takes a yellow medallion from a commando, "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us."

"But they're destroying the city." Jackie argues with him.

"I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" Pete tries to give her a chance to come over to his paralell world with Jackie, Rose and Mickey as The Doctor turns around, wearing his 3D spectacles.

"Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." The Doctor explains with the equipment of Torchwood while he uses a computer terminal, "Slam it down and close off both universes."

"Reboot systems."

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" Rose complains about they can't leave because of the Daleks and the Cybermen.

"They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?" The Doctor laughs about the Daleks and Cybermen are part of the solution as he asks about his 3D spectacles he's been wearing in this episode.

"What is it with the glasses?" Sophia asks him because she is the one who wants the answer of the glasses.

"I can see, that's what. because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." The Doctor explains about his 3D spectacles and how both of the enemy races travelled across the void from Pete's World into the original world as he gives the spectacles to Rose, "I've been through it. Do you see?"

Lots of speckles in the air around the Doctor cloud in Rose's sight of view.

"Reboot in three minutes."

"What is it?" Rose inquires.

"Void stuff." The Doctor says simpily.

"Like er, background radiation." Rose remembers background radiation.

"That's it. Look at the others. And the only one who hasn't been through the Void, your mother. First time she's looked normal all in her life." The Doctor says to Rose.

"Oi." Jackie remarks.

"But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside." The Doctor explains his plan.

"Pulling them all in?" Sophia inquires.

"Pulling them all in!" The Doctor repeats.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" Mickey asks.

"The dead space. Some people call it Hell." Sophia describes it for Jake and the Doctor.

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good." Mickey comments on the Doctor's plan.

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." Rose points out a flaw in the plan of the Doctor's.

"That's why you've got to go." The Doctor tells her.

"Reboot in two minutes."

"Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." The Doctor continues on about it.

"And then you close it, for good?" Pete asks about it closing for good.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." The Doctor finishes the plan.

"But you two stay on this side?" Rose inquires about both of the Time Lords.

"But you'll get pulled in." Mickey warns him.

"That's why I got these magnaclamps. I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life." The Doctor explains to Mickey.

"I'm supposed to go." Rose says.

"Yeah."

"To another world, and then it gets sealed off."

"Yeah."

"Forever. That's not going to happen."

The building shakes.

"We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us." Pete agrees on the plan and tells Jackie and Rose to come with him back to his home.

"No, I'm not leaving here." Rose says.

"I'm not going without her." Jackie calls back.

"Oh, my God. We're going!" Pete complains more to them.

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Jackie disagrees with Pete.

"You've got to." Rose tells her otherwise.

"Well, that's tough." Jackie disaproves.

"Mum." Rose says to her.

"Reboot in one minute."

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me." Rose explains and describes all the good things to her as the Doctor puts a medallion around Rose's neck and Pete presses his button.

 **-!-**

"Oh no, you don't. He's not doing that to me again." Rose says as she hits her button.

 **-!_**

"I think this is the on switch." Rose comments.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" The Doctor warns Rose while raising her voice.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?" Rose says that she made a doubtful choice never to let him go.

"Systems rebooted. Open access."

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up." The Doctor raises his voice so more as Rose goes to the terminal and takes her medallion off.

"We've got Cybermen on the way up." Rose tells the Doctor.

"How many floors down?" Sophia asks about the number of floors.

"Just one." Rose numbers the floor.

"Levers operational."

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team." Rose jokes about the team.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." The Doctor describes some team up.

"Which one's Shiver?" Rose asks about whoever is Shiver.

"Oh, I'm Shake." The Doctor says as the Doctor gives Rose a Magnaclamp and they put them on the walls by the levers. "Press the red button. When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?"

"So are they." Rose says as the Daleks are visible outside the window.

"Let's do it!" Sophia annouces as they push the levers up then grab the Magnaclamps, Sophia grabs onto the same magnaclamp that Rose is on.

"Online."

A bright light comes out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it, sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself.

"Emergency!" The Daleks shout.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor screeches as Cybermen all over the world are lifted off their feet and into the air. There is a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all being sucked through the one broken window into the Void. Rose's lever moves a little.

"Offline."

The suction starts to decrease. Rose has to let go of the Magnaclamp to grab the lever and pull it, but she and it are being dragged the wrong way. Sophia is kept onto the magnaclamp, trying to give Rose a hand back onto the magnaclamp.

"I've got to get it upright!" Rose shouts as she manages it.

"Online and locked."

The suction builds up.

"Rose, hold on! Hold on!" The Doctor and Sophia, not in unsion scream to Rose who is being pulled horizontally towards the Void. The Doctor cannot reach her as her fingers finally slip from the lever handle. Then Pete pops in, catches her and vanishes with his daughter in his arms. The wind dies down and the Void closes itself like paper down a plughole.

"Systems closed."

The Doctor, Sophia and Rose lean against the walls for a few moments. Rose is shedding a couple of tears on the wall as Sophia is lying by the wall, huddled by her own body as she sobs and looks at herself. She was attached to Rose over her adventures and now she's gone on the other side. The Doctor walks away as Sophia gets up and starts to follow him back to the now lonely machine.

 **-!-**

Rose walks alone across the windswept beach. Pete, Jackie and Mickey stay with the Jeep. An image of the Doctor and Sophia appear near Rose.

"Where are you?" Rose inquires the location of where these Time Lords are as she is on a windswept beach in Norway, but she doesn't really know where the Doctor and Sophia are.

"Inside the Tardis. Where else, Rose?" Sophia answers the straight forward question that Rose was asking.

"There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to let us say goodbye." The Doctor explains about how and where the Tardis is located as it spins around the burning supernova behind it.

"You look like a ghost." Rose comments on the image of the Doctor and Sophia, although looking like themselves is a little bit transparent.

"Hold on..." The Doctor tells her to wait as he uses his sonic screwdriver to solidify the image.

"Can I...?" Rose tries ask if they could ever feel the hands of each other.

"I'm still just an image. No touch." The Doctor dissapoints her by saying that they can't touch.

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose asks if they could come through properly through her universe.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse." The Doctor still disapoints her by saying that everything would fall through.

"So?" Rose asks, trying to break a smile into this.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" The Doctor asks about where the location of the gap came out.

"We're in Norway." Rose reveals the location of the gap.

"Norway. Right." Sophia reliases as she tries to not laugh. "Sorry about that, we couldn't think about anywhere else."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'." Rose describes where the beach is in the country of Norway by also naming the beach.

"Dalek?" The Doctor notices the Darlig as Dalek.

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?" Rose corrects the Doctor by using the true translation into Bad Wolf Bay (a coincedence in itself) before asking how long the trio have left to talk.

"About two minutes." The Doctor reveals the time length to her.

"I can't think of what to say!" Rose complains about the words she wants to say but not in the time length.

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" Sophia inquires about Mickey, being about the releationship.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." Rose counts the family members.

"You're not?" The Doctor asks that she isn't the one pregnant with the child.

"No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." Rose reveals as she describes how long Jackie is in on her pregnancy.

"And what about you? Are you...?" The Doctor asks about jobs going around and if Rose is a part of them.

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop." Rose says.

"Oh, good for you." Sophia comments about the shop.

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens." Rose explains about the Torchwood business that has opened since they last met each other.

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have." The Doctor comments about Rose and Torchwood explains about her news about her death along in their universe and referencing a couple of lines from School Reunion.

"Am I ever going to see you again?" Rose inquires about another appearence.

"You can't." The Doctor dissapoints her with that she and the Time Lords can't ever see each other again.

"What're you going to do?" Rose asks about future travels.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life and my eternal companion with me." The Doctor tells her.

"I, I love you." Rose reveals to him.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler." The Doctor agrees with her as he tries to say that the Doctor loves Rose as the Doctor and Sophia vanish. Jackie runs go comfort her sobbing daughter on the beach, finally alone without the Doctor at last.

 **To be continued in** _ **The Beating of Her Heart**_ **!**

 **A/N - Ha ha, you guys aren't getting the next scene until** **The Runaway Bride** **is posted, because I'm evil and it fits more with Bride than this episode otherwise we're getting a shit reprise. Yes. Also, I've already got the first part of Bride done and it's as good as it gets. Oh, yes. (evil laughter.)**

 **Evaluation time. So, in auidence numbers, we got no reviews. Which seems odd because even A Whole New Life got reviews. However the favourites and folowers were popular. Favourites add up to a respectable 8 and followers add up to a little better number of 9 which makes this story the only one that has got more than I think, 4 which I have forgot which story it was to get it. In word count (as of Army Of Ghosts) is at 74 thousand and 8 hundred and 22. When this chapter is posted, this will be (I bet.) the second longest story that I have posted for word count, overtaking The Time Lord who Travelled The Universe (which is I think, Series 4 to the Series 4 specials.) So all around, awesome.**

 **What I could have done better on: Included some more scenes into the story. Included a Tardis introduction scene into New Earth and other episodes. Included a better reason for The Impossible Planet and The Satan Pit.**

 **So, well done to myself for this series and I hope to see you when I upload** **The Runaway Bride: Chapter 1** , **which may be only a couple of hours or a day from now.**

Signing out of Darlig Ulv Stranden

 **LeftTriggerGamers - July, 20 2015**


End file.
